Through the Cosmos
by EchoGirl319
Summary: Sequel to A Rose in the Stars. 9 months after Sayer's defeat and the second generation are bored. Unwittingly, Destiny harnesses her powers as the Vessel and sends them back in time to the Fortune Cup/Dark Signer Arc. The result: chaos.
1. What Travels Across Times

**Echo: Well, A Rose in the Stars is over, so here's the sequel! Through the Cosmos!**

**Goldfish: Yes. It is. The sequel. How interesting. I'm going back to plotting world domination.**

**Echo: I'm not even going to bother to tell you otherwise. It's hopeless. You go plot world domination then.**

**Goldfish: I will.**

**Echo: I need to get another cat.**

**Goldfish: Don't you dare!**

**Echo: Whatever. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Prologue**

**~ What Travels Across Time ~**

Destiny yawned loudly and glanced at the clock. It was well past midnight. She glanced at her four friends – Jake Atlas, Chris Kessler, Mark Kessler and Vanessa Hogan – who were all lying spread out across her bedroom.

"It's late," she told them, "maybe we should pack it in."

"You kidding, Queenie?" Chris groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and flicking his bluish silver out of his eyes. "It's not even two o'clock yet!"

"Yeah," Vanessa agreed, lifting her head and running her hand through her short, messy orange locks. Mark nodded his head in agreement and Jake merely grunted.

The room was silent for a few moments; only the sound of the rain loudly pelting against the window could be heard. Destiny sat up on the bed and drew her knees up to her chest. "Fine," she muttered.

Life had been fairly boring during the nine months that had followed Sayer's defeat. Destiny's birthday had passed, as well as Chris and Mark's. Her duel runner had been completed – it was a dark magenta colour with distinctive black and white markings and a red dragon in flight painted down one side. Her parents, much to Destiny's glee, had gotten married only a few months ago. There had been no new threats from old or new enemies and Destiny's newfound powers hadn't bothered her. Not in the waking world at least.

Lightning flashed, momentarily flooding the room with a harsh white light. Instinctively, everyone drew back, away from the window.

"Storm," Jake murmured. The others nodded. Vanessa stood up and went to close the curtains.

"Can't bother us now," she announced.

"Storms always remind me of the stories our parents told us," Mark said, "the ones about the Dark Signers. Apparently when they duelled the sky was always dark and when the Earthbound Immortals were summoned..."

"It felt like it would never be light again," Destiny finished for him.

Chris snorted. "Who cares? The Dark Signers are gone now. One little thunder storm isn't going to bring them back."

"I never said they would," Mark replied, his voice even. "The Signers and the Crimson Dragon defeated them. They can't, _won't_, come back."

Destiny smiled sadly at the twin's conviction. Their father – Kalin Kessler – was her honorary uncle and a former Dark Signer. One who had retained his memories after the miniature war. He was good now though, back to who he had been when he was younger, but when she looked deep into his eyes Destiny could see that he was still haunted by the times that he had fought on the side of evil. Chris and Mark's faith in him was touching, inspiring even.

"How're you, anyway?" Vanessa asked, changing the subject. "I take it your almighty Crimson Vessel powers are still intact? Not out of practice after nine months?" she laughed.

Destiny shook her head. "Perfectly intact," she told them. "They don't just disappear, Nessie. Everything's fine."

Jake snorted. "Unlikely. You talk in your sleep. Sometimes you scream. I know they bother you."

So someone did know that her powers, her memories of her past lives, affected her dreams. Damn Jake and his subtle observations.

"I relive things that happened to my other lives," she admitted quietly, "or things that happened in my true form. Battles I've fought in and such. Some of my lives were evil or just completely misunderstood for my powers. One of my lives, I think I living in the eighteen/nineteen hundreds or something, spent years in an asylum," she shuddered. "I've had more access to my powers, and to my memories, since my soul was judged. Sometimes I feel that's not always a good thing."

She trailed off, her eyes taking on a blank, glassy sort of look as she stared unseeingly at the wall. She was jolted out of her trance as Chris leapt up onto the bed beside her.

"Ever see any battles our folks were involved in?" he questioned. "The Dark Signers? Ylliaster? The Fortune Cup, even?"

She shook her head. "No, never seen any of them."

"But you would like to," Mark said as he also crawled onto the bed. Jake and Vanessa followed his example.

"I guess I would," Destiny admitted. "Especially the Dark Signers and the Fortune Cup."

_The Fortune Cup was where the Signers discovered who they were, _Destiny thought, _and where dad met mom. And the Dark Signer war was where Sayer got eaten by Ccarayhua. I wish I'd seen that; it must have freaking hilarious._

"She just wants to see Sayer become lunch for a giant lizard."

"Oh, Jakey, you know me too well."

"Don't call me that!" Jake snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

Vanessa laughed loudly. "Doesn't your mother still call you that?"

Jake scowled and muttered something incoherent about his mother and her stupid nicknames.

Lightning flashed again and this time a rumble of thunder followed. Destiny fell back against the pillows. "We really should get some sleep."

The others eventually mumbled reluctant agreements and one by one they also lay their heads down on pillows and drifted to sleep. Soon, Destiny was the only one left awake on the now incredibly cramped bed.

She relived memories in her dreams; something which could be more of a burden than a gift but she had never seen the battles her parents and the other Signers had fought in, the ones she had only ever heard stories of yet longed to see with her own eyes. What would it be like to be there and witness what happened. The war against the Dark Signers and the Fortune Cup? Of course, she'd want Jake, Chris, Mark and Nessie there as well.

"I wish I could see what happened," she whispered, "experience it."

_Truly, mistress? _A familiar voice echoed within her mind. _You wish to experience those times?_

_Yes, Red Destiny, _she replied mentally, _I do. With the others, of course. They want to see it as much as I do. You too, you're the other half of me, so you'd have to come as well._

_Yes. I would. Is this what you truly wish for?_

_Yes, it is. _And with that, Destiny drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

She did not feel the soul, heart, of her other half, her ace monster, combine with the half of the Crimson Dragon that was her soul, nor did she notice the faint burning on her back as one of her marks – the one on her back, the full body mark that represented her, the Crimson Vessel – as it lit up with a mysterious, all too familiar red glow. Or that the same red glow was faintly visible beneath her closed eyelids. She did not notice as that red glow grew to encompass her entire body, or as it expanded even further to surround the sleeping bodies of her four friends.

No one noticed the glow that surrounded them mould into the coiled form of a huge red dragon; the combined souls of Destiny and her signature beast. The Crimson Dragon lifted its majestic head in a silent roar and spread its wings before flashing through the dimensions of time, the body of its human form and her friends – it's friends from this mortal life – carried with it. Then it left, vaporising into thin air, splitting its soul in two once more and letting the halves return to their separate forms.

Destiny had forgotten one of her abilities as the Crimson Dragon. She was able to travel across the boundaries of space and time.

* * *

Not very far away, in the middle of New Domino City, a young man worked on his duel runner alone in a garage readying himself for the Fortune Cup, taking no notice of the storm that raged outside. He paused for a moment and lifted a single card from his deck holder and turned it over.

Stardust Dragon.

Holding the card at eye level, the man's eyes narrowed and hardened in determination and he clenched his free fist. He had to defeat Jack and save his friends; Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin were relying on him. He had to find out what was so important about that strange mark that sometimes appeared on his arm, and that mysterious red dragon that appeared while he and Jack were duelling. And, most of all, he had to find out exactly what Goodwin was up to.

* * *

**Echo: Well, that's the prologue. The next chapter will be up soon. I promise.**

**Goldfish: *holds minature dynamite in one fin* Review. Or else.**

**Echo: I thought we already had the 'threatening people is bad' conversation.**

**Goldfish: You spout that to me all the time. I just don't listen.**

**Echo: You're a psychopath, you know that?**

**Goldfish: An all powerful, soon to control the entire world psychopath.**

**Echo: Dream on.**

**Goldfish: Review.**

**Echo: *glares***

**Goldfish: ... Please.**

**Echo: Finally! Something we agree on!**


	2. The Ember Shadow

**Echo: I'm back with the next chapter of Through the Cosmos!**

**Goldfish: We can tell.**

**Echo: Shut it. Anyways, I just want you to know that I'm introducing a new character. I don't own her; she belongs to BebePanda401 who _requested _that I use her. I just thought I'd say this before someone runs up to me on the street and rugby tackles me whilst yelling "PLAGIARISM!" *shudders* That would be scary.**

**Goldfish: Huh.**

**Echo: But I've got Goldfish to protect me, right?**

**Goldfish: Yup. *pulls out a mini goldfish-sized machine gun* No one harms my mentally challenged servant!**

**Echo: Hey! I am neither of those! Do the disclaimer!**

**Goldfish: If you insist. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

**Echo: Or the new character.**

**Goldfish: Or the new character.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 1**

**~ The Ember Shadow ~**

Everything was quiet and abandoned, eerily so. From the roof top of the old, caving building a girl watched the orange sun rise into the sky, her slender form silhouetted against the morning light. She sat, completely motionless, perched by the edge of the rooftop her pale fingers gripped tightly around the dull stone. She looked like a cat, cautiously regarding her surroundings.

No one was outside yet, no one was even awake. It was only dawn after all. But she was up. She was always up early, even when she had been up all night slinking about the lower levels of the city. It was finally quiet at this time in the morning, apart from the occasional car zooming past but she had grown to ignore that.

At the thought of people her face twisted in disgust. Normal, happy, everyday people who just walked around without a care in the world. They never stopped to think about the people who had less than them, people who had to fight to get what they needed just to survive, the people that were sneered and spat upon by society, shunned for things they cannot control. People like her.

An unexpected bout of self-loathing hit her but she pushed it away. It wasn't her fault that she was the way she was. If she should hate anyone it should be them; the people that used her, manipulated her, _hurt _her for their own selfish means. She growled and pushed herself away from the edge, slowly rising to her feet. They could rot in hell for all she cared. Turning on heel she headed towards the fire escape that led to the floor directly below.

The building was completely abandoned which was a good thing. It meant that she could stay here without being discovered. The last thing she needed was Sector Security knocking on her door. Not that she used it. The door was permanently barred and she saw no requirement to break it down. The easiest way to get in was through the broken fourth floor window which wasn't particularly easy to reach seeing as the fire escape was missing a set of stairs between the second and third floors. All the windows below the fourth floor were boxed up.

She stopped at the sixth floor, which also happened to be the top floor, and scowled at the window.

"Stupid thing," she muttered, glaring at the window through narrowed ice blue eyes, "closed itself again."

With a grunt she slammed the sole of her boot into the window. Once, twice, three times. Finally, with a protesting scream, the window flew upon, showering the floor inside the apartment with tiny flakes of rust. Again she cursed the faulty hinge before scrabbling inside, landing neatly on all fours. The sight that met her eyes however, shocked her. And she had had her fair share of shocking experiences.

Five figures, no older than herself, lay fast asleep on the grimy floor; two girls and three boys. After a moment of staring the girl moved forward and nudged the figure closest, a girl with strange red tattoos covering her body, in the ribs with her boot. The girl woke with a start, her cobalt eyes widening as she noticed the unfamiliar girl in front of her.

"You're in my house."

"Uh, what now?" the intruder asked.

"You and your friends are sleeping in my house. How did you get in here?"

"I-I don't know... I mean, one minute we were having a sleepover at my place and then we fell asleep and the next minute we're here... I don't understand..."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave," she snapped but the girl didn't appear to be listening, her eyes were widening in what appeared to be realisation and she kept muttering incoherent curses under her breath. Slowly she began to sit up. Never once did the two girls break eye contact.

"What is this?" the pale-eyed girl sneered. "A staring contest?"

The intruder tilted her head to one side, as if evaluating her. She instantly felt uncomfortable, remember how other people had stared at her like that before the experiments began. She felt like a test subject, it made her feel stupid and helpless. She despised it. Reflexively she broke eye contact.

"What's your name?"

Instantly she raised her defences.

"What's it to you?" she snapped back.

"Just curious," the tattooed girl held up her hands in surrender. She rolled her eyes. It was never just out of curiosity.

"Tell the truth."

"Fine, then," the tattooed girl replied, "I will. I was asking for your name so that then, using your name, I could politely ask you for the date – in particular what year it is – and then if there are any important duel monster tournaments about to start or in progress at this present time. Happy?"

The pale-eyed girl arched a single dark eyebrow. "You don't know what year it is? That's a new one on me and you must be living under a rock if you didn't know that the Fortune Cup starts today."

The girl groaned loudly and fell back onto the dirty floor.

"Fabulous," she muttered, closing her eyes and groaning again. It was at this point that her companions began to wake up. Two of the boys, the pale-eyed girl noticed, the ones with silvery blue hair looked so alike that they had to be twins.

They all asked her the same question.

"Who are you?"

She felt like hitting her head against a wall.

"Guys," the first of the five who had woken up finally spoke, "you're not going to believe this. I accidently sent us back in time. The Fortune Cup starts today."

This commented garnered several different responses.

"Tell me this is a freaking joke," from the tall blond.

"Awesome!" from the twins.

"Destiny, are you sure?" from the girl with the bright orange hair.

After a moment of the five conversing; during which time the pale eyed girl discovered that the girl with the tattoos name was Destiny and the others were called Jake, Chris, Mark and Vanessa respectively. They finally seemed to have come to some sort of agreement when she decided it was time to demand what was going on.

They gave her an explanation about being from the future and being accidently sent back in time due to a wish gone wrong. She promptly dismissed their story. Who would believe that anyway? Squirrels on Mars, she could believe that but time-travel...

"Fine!" the blond boy who looked like a clone of the current duel monsters' champion snapped. "We don't need you to believe us, anyway. The less people know about this the better. Just stay out of our way."

"With pleasure!" she snapped back, unable to hold in her irritation with the Jack Atlas fanboy.

"Jake," Destiny rolled her eyes, "shut it."

Jake huffed but did not speak again. Destiny turned to speak to her. "It's okay if you don't believe us but we really are telling the truth and we do need to get back to our time. We'd really appreciate your help."

"Why should I help you? You just come in and sleep here and then spout me some random story about you being time travellers?"

"At least tell us your name," Destiny insisted. She shook her head. She didn't like telling people her name. Her name was secret; it was one of the few things that she valued, it was hers and hers alone, hers to give out to others.

"My name's confidential. Call me the Ember Shadow if you have to."

She prided herself on her alias. She wasn't nearly as infamous as the Black Rose, she didn't want _them _to find her, but she still had a reputation in the lower levels of the city.

"Never heard of you," one of the twins told her.

_And ego-deflation._

She scowled. "Die, Twin Number One."

At that moment she became aware of a familiar presence manifest by her side. She did need to turn around to see that it was her guide Ember Shadow Angel. She twisted her head to glance at the duel monster. She was a lovely creature, similar in appearance to that of Dark Magician Girl but garbed in black, red and gold compared to blue and pink. She had long black hair falling to her knees and piercing red eyes. She carried a long black staff with a golden orb embedded at the top.

_Hey. Why are you here?_

_The Vessel speaks the truth. _Ember Shadow Angel's reply echoed in her head. What? The Vessel? What was the Vessel? And the truth? Did that mean these people really were from the future? She glanced over and saw Tattoo Girl watching her with undisguised interest or, more particularly, watching Ember Shadow Angel. She could see them!

Then, her stomach gave a small lurch as she noticed, a ball of bright white light began to manifest beside Destiny. The light slowly grew until it resembled a human shape, finally fading to reveal what looked like a youthful woman. She was dressed from head to toe in white, wearing a long pure white cloak over her white dress. Her hood was up yet just barely, only just hanging onto the back of her head revealing her long, silvery blonde hair and silver headband from which hung a luminous red gem, in her right hand she carried a long white staff embedded with a glowing red gem similar to the one held against her forehead. The two duel monsters stared at each other from across the room, the two of them complete opposites, as different as night and day, before their semi-transparent forms finally faded away.

"Ember Shadow Angel," the Ember Shadow murmured, more to Destiny than to herself. It was obvious that the others had not been able to see either spellcaster.

"White Magician of Fate," Destiny murmured back in the same tone.

"You're this Vessel thing then?"

Destiny looked at her strangely for a moment, as if wondering how she knew of such things. Truth be told, she had no idea what this Vessel thing even was or did but after a few moments she nodded. The others just watched them and rolled their eyes. They were obviously used to these kinds of things. Stuff being settled via the appearance of duel monster spirits that they couldn't see.

Still, she decided, she wanted to keep her guard up. She didn't know anything about them – particularly that Destiny girl with all the weird tattoos. She didn't know what exactly this girl could do, whether or not she'd want to take advantage of her powers, other people had after all, or just completely reject her because of it. She shook her head at that thought, ridding herself of the immense rage that filled her. It wouldn't do anyone any good for her to think of her parents now; she doubted these (apparently trustworthy, according to Ember Shadow Angel) strangers would appreciate it if she destroyed the building they were in.

Trust was not something she gave out lightly. The last people she had trusted completely had betrayed her. All of them had.

She saw Destiny crack her a small smile. She didn't return it.

"If we're working together we'll need to know your name, Ember Shadow."

She was silent for a few moments before finally responding and when she did so her voice was soft and quiet.

"Logan."

* * *

**Echo: Well, how was it? You know how much I adore my reviews, so...**

**Goldfish: Review!**

**Echo: Nicely said.**


	3. Bonding with Logan Marie Baker

**Goldfish: Hello, humans. Echo wishes to apologise for taking so long with this update. She claims that her week was very hectic.**

**Echo: It was!**

**Goldfish: But really she just wanted the week off to be lazy because it was her birthday.**

**Echo: Don't call me lazy! And this week was hectic, teachers don't appreciate how hard pupils actually have to work to complete their ridiculous homework demands!**

**Goldfish: Yes, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, here is the next chapter. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

**Echo: No, I don't.**

**Goldfish: AND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!**

**Echo: ... Freak.**

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 2**

**~ Bonding with Logan Marie Baker ~**

Destiny's original opinion of this girl was correct. Ember Shadow wasn't a suitable alias for her – more like Ice Queen.

But still, she'd come to several conclusions about the mysterious Logan whose house they had apparently appeared in. If it even was legally her house. Probably not, who would buy a rundown old place like this? But back to Logan; firstly she could see duel monster spirits for one thing, as to whether or not she had access to the Spirit World or not Destiny was currently in the dark. Secondly, she was living (probably illegally) in some crumbling, abandoned old building so either she had no family or just didn't live with them. Thirdly, she was incredibly detached, cold and definitely a little paranoid. And finally she went by an alias that was based on a duel monster – most likely her ace.

Thus, Destiny had come to one major conclusion.

Logan was a psychic duellist and a rogue one at that. And not faking it like she had been. In essence, a complete sociopath. Well, this was going to be fun.

They walked in silent single file down the rusty, rain-coated fire escape until they reached the third floor. A set of stairs was missing and it was a two and a half metre drop. Logan froze in front of her.

"Logan?" she asked cautiously, leaning forward towards the other girl. She glanced downward, it was a fairly long drop to the next floor. If Destiny's suspicions were correct and Logan was a psychic duellist then Destiny guessed that she normally used her powers to help with the drop or to overcome it to get to the third floor.

Logan remained silent. Her face was hidden, she was at the front of the line, but Destiny could tell that she was deep in thought.

_She doesn't want to reveal her powers to us, _Destiny realised.

Logan turned to face them, her ice blue eyes glimmering with uncertainty and suspicion. She didn't trust them, that much was obvious.

"Got any bright ideas?" she asked. Jake rolled his eyes and pushed forward to stand beside Destiny.

"You have obviously never spent a long time living in Satellite," he told her before jumping down the hole, grabbing what remained of one banister and using it to manoeuvre himself so that he landed expertly on all fours, like a crouching tiger. Destiny smirked, Jake always did like to show-off. Logan on the other hand, was scowling.

"What are you, a ninja?" she yelled down at Jake before muttering "bloody show-off fanboy" under her breath.

Destiny smirked again and, following Jake's example, also leapt down the fire escape though she decided to be lazy and not bother messing around with the banister and just let Jake catch her at the bottom, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. Chris and Mark soon followed, though they both relied on the banister rather than Jake as they knew from experience that he would even try to catch them. Then came Vanessa, though she misjudged her landing position and landed rather unceremoniously on top of Chris which earned her a groan of pain and a lot of laughter from the rest of the second generation. Soon only Logan was left on the other floor.

"Coming, Ice Queen?" Destiny called up.

"Shut it, Tattoo Girl," Logan snapped back, glaring at all of them. "You guys better catch me."

She leapt down, muttering something under her breath and was caught between Chris and Mark. She jumped almost immediately out of their grasp, straightening her hair and attempting to regain her composure. The six of them continued wordlessly down the fire escape. The building was situated in what could be described as one of the more unattractive areas of New Domino City, a rather dark, dingy-looking alley much like the one Destiny had used for when she was changing into her Witch of Dark Destiny outfit. One end of the alley led out onto a square, where street duels and gang fights would break out and the other end led out onto the clean, modern pedestrian areas of New Domino City, part of the shopping district by the looks of it.

Logan led them towards the shops, halting at the end of the alley and pointed at a small, dull grey building standing a little bit away from the others, however, it still looked ridiculously out of place. The sign hanging over the door was worn and the lettering was faded. Destiny thought she could make out a 'G' and an 'O' somewhere but that was it.

"That was an old clothes shop," Logan informed them in a bored voice, "it's practically abandoned now but they've still got some half decent stuff. You can get some clothes from there. No one works there anymore so it's free."

"Why would we need clothes?" Chris asked. "We're already wearing stuff."

"You want to run around in your 'jammies all day, Twin Number One?" Logan responded sharply. "Fine by me."

Destiny glanced down in surprise. She had completely forgotten that they were still wearing their pyjamas and hers were definitely not the sort that she would be caught dead in outside. The shorts barely covered anything and the top left most of breastbone and all of her arms bear, doing nothing to protect her from the sharp, early morning breeze. And almost all of her marks were completely visible.

"We'll go to the shop," Destiny agreed for the whole group.

* * *

The shop was almost as grimy inside as it was out but, for some mysterious reason, the clothes all seemed to be completely clean. Logan sat down on the dusty brown leather armchair as the five time-travellers picked out their outfits. She had come to the conclusion, that Destiny, the one with all the tattoos, was the one in charge of the group, unofficially of course but she seemed to demand a certain level of respect from the others. Logan could not help but wonder why.

"So," she began, breaking the awkward silence, "how far forward in time are you, exactly?"

It was the ginger, Vanessa that replied. "Seventeen years."

"So your parents are here right now then?" she asked, using her finger to draw pictures in the dust of the chair's arm.

The five nodded their confirmation.

"How old are they right now?" she pressed.

"This is sounding more and more like an interrogation," the blond one, Jake, growled but was silenced by Destiny slapping him upside the head. He glared menacingly at her but she just rolled her eyes and continued to pick out outfits.

"My dad's eighteen and my mum's seventeen," Destiny told her, picking out a pair of black fingerless gloves, "Jake's dad's nineteen and his mum's eighteen, Nessa's dad's eighteen and her mum's sixteen and Chris and Mark's dad's nineteen and their mum's twenty."

Logan nodded absentmindedly, still tracing patterns. She didn't bother to ask anymore questions until the time-travels were completely dressed.

Vanessa had chosen a pair of black, three-quarter length trousers with a white, chunky belt and a sleeveless, dark green T-shirt. She also wore a open, loose, sleeveless, black fleece and black trainers with white socks. Her short, carrot-coloured hair was wildly spiked up in every direction, looking like something akin to a bird's nest and in it she was wearing a black headband. She also wore a black wristband on each wrist.

The twins were dressed fairly similarly, but different at the same time. Both were wearing jeans though the pair Mark wore were dark blue whilst Chris's were almost white and both wore T-shirts (Mark's black and Chris's blue). Mark wore a grey hoodie over the T-shirt whilst Chris, like Vanessa, wore a sleeveless, open, black fleece. Chris also, unlike his brother, wore a blue headband beneath his silvery blue bangs.

Jake had opted for jeans, pure white trainers and a sleeveless black top **(AN: Kind of like the one Jack wears) **underneath a pale blue/lilac hoodie and a white jacket on top of that **(AN: Basically the outfit that you see kid Jack wearing in Crow's flashback that shows when Yusei, Jack and Crow were kids). **Looking at him in all his unnaturally tall, proud glory Logan could not help but notice how he was the exact spitting image of the current Duel Monsters champ.

Finally, Destiny was wearing full length, tight-fitting black trousers and a long, sleeveless white and burgundy T-shirt underneath a zip-up pale grey hoodie. On her feet she wore a pair of white and pink trainers and black fingerless gloves covered her hands. A double looped silver belt, the majority of which was hidden by the T-shirt wrapped round her hips and an attached deck holder rested against her thigh. She was slipping her deck into it.

"Hey!" Vanessa yelped, "how come your deck's here?"

"Dunno," Destiny replied, "I found it in my sock."

It was then that Logan noticed, out of all the time-travellers, Destiny appeared to be wearing the most. None of her tattoos were visible.

"Hey!" she called out. "Tattoo Girl, you've covered up all your namesakes! Why? Afraid of Daddy seeing them all?"

"Daddy's only eighteen here and doesn't know who I am," Destiny replied, "why would he care?"

"Then why?" she asked.

"Goodwin," Destiny muttered and Logan froze.

Goodwin? She hated the man. He was the one who betrayed her trust, promised her that he would never do what they had done to her. He was the reason she was so cold and distrusting. It was his fault. Her hands balled into fists by her side, her nails digging into the skin of her palms.

"Do you like him?" Logan saw no reason why she shouldn't. The people of New Domino adored Goodwin, their benevolent director. It was sickening. If only they knew what went on behind the scenes.

"Goodwin? I never knew him but from what I've heard, no. He seems like a right git and there's no way in hell I'd trust anyone who keeps their brother's severed arm in their mansion for seventeen years."

Logan reeled back, suppressing a gag. His brother's severed arm? Seventeen years? Now really, that was just plain disgusting.

"Yes," Jake butted in, "Goodwin's a bastard, we all know. Now, when does the Fortune Cup start?"

"Why are you so interested?" Logan snapped, scowling at him.

"Our parents are competing," Destiny told her, "well mine are and Jake's dad is kind of competing… it's the best place for us to start."

Logan wrinkled her nose and Jake. "Your not Jack Atlas' son, are you? Please say no. The world doesn't need another turbo duelling egomaniac with a god complex."

Jake just glared at her with icy violet eyes. Logan blinked at him. She had a feeling that this was definitely more than just some crazy fanboy who'd somehow gotten himself to look exactly like his role model. Jack Atlas was close to Goodwin and thus Logan disliked.

"Yup!" Chris announced, throwing his arm around Jake's shoulders. "He's the real thing. Cutie, isn't he?" He patted Jake's cheek and the blond pushed him away into a pile of clothes.

"So," Vanessa prompted, "Fortune Cup?"

Logan scowled. "Stop demanding things from me. I'm not your personal tour guide."

"Oh, come on!" Mark whined. "It's the _Fortune Cup, _you must want to see it too! Who doesn't?"

"Me," she snapped though technically it was a lie, she did want to see the Fortune Cup. She hadn't been to a tournament since she was very young.

"I heard the Black Rose'll be there," Vanessa attempted to sway her.

"Sayer's little subordinate can do whatever she wants. See if I care."

Sayer… the very mention of the man made her blood boil. Destiny seemed to notice this.

"Please," Destiny tried. "We can just sneak in – it won't be easy but it's not impossible – and sneak back out again. This is really important for us. We can even break Goodwin and Sayer's noses while we're at it. I really don't like those guys. Come on, Logan, please."

"Fine, we can go," Logan gave in. Breaking Sayer and Goodwin's noses was just too good a temptation to resist. "I've always wanted to bungee jump off the Kaiba Dome anyway."

* * *

**Goldfish: Excellent. That was it. Now review. Or die.**

**Echo: Jeez. Can it, will you?**

**Goldfish: NEVER!**

**Echo: *slams head against desk* Review, please. Oh, and check out my poll. It's about whether or not Violet should appear in this story.**


	4. The Kaiba Dome

**Echo: Well, here it is, chapter 3.**

**Goldfish: _Finally._**

**Echo: Yeah, yeah, I know. No need to rub it in.**

**Goldfish: I feel like marshmallows.**

**Echo: Do goldfish eat marshmallows?**

**Goldfish: I do.**

**Echo: Huh.**

**Goldfish: And maybe I'll blow up an oven at the same time. And steal all of Echo's kirby grips to create my weapon of mass descruction.**

**Echo: Hey! You're the one who's been stealing all my kirby grips! And using them to build a weapon of mass descruction!**

**Goldfish: Did I admit to that out loud? Damn...**

**Echo: ... Just do the disclaimer.**

**Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 3**

**~ The Kaiba Dome ~**

The Kaiba Dome was as big and impressive as ever. That was the first thing Destiny noticed when she and the others joined the massive crowd waiting to get into the internationally famous duel stadium.

"We're here. Now what?" Logan asked, folding her arms across her chest and looking over at Destiny. Destiny shrugged.

"I'm working on it."

Logan just rolled her eyes and Jake scowled.

"Did you forget about the back entrance?" he asked. Chris grinned widely and punched the air.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "How could we forget?"

Logan tilted her head to one side. "Back entrance?" she asked, genuinely curious. Chris nodded.

"We found it ages ago," he explained, "not mainly people know about it and there's never any security there. You need to get through the basement before you can get to the stands, but that's not a problem."

"Sure ain't!" Mark grinned, throwing an arm around his twin's shoulders. Logan arched an eyebrow at their antics but made no comment. Destinies rolled her eyes and motioned for the others to follow as she led them round to the back of the stadium.

It took ten whole minutes before they finally reached the virtually unknown entrance. It wasn't much, just a simple fire exit door. Chris moved forward to open it when Logan suddenly yelled "WAIT!"

They all spun round to face her, thinking something might have happened, only to see the Ember Shadow was pulling a black marker pen out of her pocket and advancing on them.

"Uh, Logie, what are you doing?" Chris asked uncertainly as she stopped in front of him.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed before proceeding to reach up and write the number one on his forehead. She then moved across to Mark and wrote the number two on his forehead. Once she was done she put the lid back on the marker and slid it back into her pocket. She shrugged upon meeting the confused gazes of the time-travellers.

"It's my way of telling them apart." She explained simply. "Now. Proceed and open this incredibly dull and ugly door."

Still confused about what had just happened, Mark moved forward and attempted to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He tried again and it still gave no sign of opening. Finally, he kicked it in frustration only to yelp in pain when his foot made contact with the rusting metal.

Jake sniggered. "Smooth, Kessler."

Mark just glared at him. "I'd like to see you try, Atlas."

Logan sighed. "It's locked. Perfect. Now what?"

"It's my time to shine!" Chris announced. "All bow down to the greatness that is Chris Kessler." He dug his hand into his pocket and brought it back out, revealing a security access pass.

"Where exactly did you get that?" Destiny asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Swiped it from a security guard on the way past," he said with a smirk. Destiny just shook her head but smiled as she did so. Chris moved forward and swiped the card. The door swung open.

"Whoo!" Chris cheered. "It worked!"

Jake just snorted and rolled his eyes before stepping inside, the others following closely. The basement was dark and dusty, just like it was in future. It hadn't been cleaned in years and the lights were long gone. Good thing Destiny and the other time travellers practically had this place mapped up in their minds. She felt an arm brush against hers and glanced over, just able to make out Logan's sleek black hair and pale skin beside her.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Fine." Logan replied curtly. "I'm not afraid of the dark, you know. You don't have to baby-sit me. I'm the guide, remember?"

Destiny held up her hands in surrender as they continued to walk, following Jake's broad outline through the darkness of the basement.

"Don't fret, Ice Queen, I'm not trying to baby-sit you. It's just easy to get lost down here. You can't see much."

"Yeah, I got that much, Tattoo Girl," Logan retorted. Destiny frowned.

"What's with the nick names?" she asked. Logan shrugged.

"I can't be bothered with your names. Call it my way of showing some limited level of affection. You're the first half-decent people I've met in years."

A corner of Destiny's mouth lifted slightly. "You don't seem to have had a good life."

For a second it seemed like Logan froze midstep, but she recovered so quickly that Destiny couldn't be sure if she had imagined it or not. "Why do you care?"

Her shoulders slumped slightly; she'd been so close to getting Logan to open up. The past was obviously a sensitive subject for her. A thought suddenly struck her.

"Were you ever part of the Arcadia Movement?" she asked. Logan stopped dead and grabbed her wrist, spinning her round to face her.

"_Don't ever_," she hissed, her eyes glittering menacingly in the darkness "_associate me with them."_

"I was just making sure." Destiny responded evenly. "I mean, you're obviously a psychic duellist," Logan's eyes widened, "and almost all psychic duellist are somehow related to the Arcadia Movement. Even if they don't want to be." She freed her wrist from Logan's vice-like grip. "What did they do to you?"

"What makes you think they did anything?" the pale-eyed girl snapped. "And why does it matter so much to you, anyway? What do you know of the Arcadia Movement and what they do to people?"

Destiny's temper flared. What did she know about the Arcadia Movement and what they did to people?

"Did you ever wonder how I got my marks?" she asked quietly, her voice cold as ice. "Sayer held a grudge against my father. Apparently he stole his favourite little protégée away from him. And then of course the other factor; power. He duelled me until I almost killed myself, all to prove a theory."

Logan appeared to have frozen. So Destiny continued.

"He pushed me to my absolute limits and he fought dirty. Then, finally, I snapped and proved his theory correct."

"What theory?" Logan asked, her voice almost inaudible. Destiny looked at her, the anger gone and her voice was equally quiet when she opened her mouth to reply.

"The one about the Crimson Vessel."

"The what?"

Destiny shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Come on, the guys are probably already out by the stands."

Logan nodded and the two continued through the basement until the saw the open doorway leading out into the main arena. To Destiny and Logan, after spending so long in the dark basement, the light was blinding.

"So," Destiny began awkwardly as they passed through the doorway into the light of the stadium. The noise of the crowds surrounded them and Destiny had to shout for Logan to hear. "What are our nick names then?"

"You're Tattoo Girl," Logan yelled back, "Atlas Jr.'s fanboy – or maybe Atlas Jr. – the twins are Twin Number One and Two and Vanessa, was that her name, is Carrot."

"HEY QUEENIE! LOGIE! OVER HERE!" Chris voice pierced through the crowds. The two girls noticed him immediately. He was sitting with Mark, Jake and Vanessa beside Luna – disguised as Leo – Tanner and Yanagi. Destiny cupped her hands over her mouth to call something back but was interrupted by a scream of "DON'T CALL ME LOGIE, YOU STUPID, SILVER-HAIRED BIMBO!"

Then; "BUT I CAN'T BE A BIMBO! I'M A GUY!"

Destiny tried to block out the screaming as she and Logan made their way up the stands but it proved impossible. They were gathering a lot of odd looks.

"OH, YEAH-" Logan began as they reached the row and pushed through the spectators to reach the others and Chris also began to yell something but both were cut off by Jake's cry of "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The two complied immediately; Logan out of surprise and Chris because he knew how bad-tempered Jake could get if you annoyed him too much. The blond boy in question had his hoodie up, hiding his give-away hair from the crowds. Luna, Tanner and Yanagi were giving them odd looks and backing away slightly. Vanessa sighed.

"Ignore them," she told them, "they're just a bunch of idiots. They'll be quiet from now on."

The three nodded uncertainly, their eyes betraying their doubt. Vanessa smiled and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Vanessa," she introduced, ruffling her short, messy orange hair with her other hand, "and these crazies are Destiny, Logan, Jake, Mark and Chris."

Yanagi, always being the eccentric, disturbingly energetic old man, leapt to his feet and shook Vanessa hand wildly. "I'm Yanagi," he greeted, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I'm Tanner," the big, marked, blue-haired man introduced once Tanner had released Vanessa's hand. "Excuse Yanagi, he can be a little… well, strange."

"I'm Lu- I mean Leo. Yes, I'm Leo." Luna said shyly. Destiny smiled and gave her a small wave.

"Okay, happy introductions are over. It's starting." Jake interrupted them. He was right, the announcer had appeared on the stage and was now addressing the crowd. The time travellers leaned forward excitedly; they had always dreamed of seeing the Fortune Cup. Logan yawned and leaned back into her uncomfortable blue plastic chair, rolling her eyes at their enthusiasm.

"Forget the Fortune Cup," Chris said to the other time-travellers, careful to keep his voice low so that Tanner, Yanagi and Luna didn't hear them, "I want to see Leo dressed as a girl."

* * *

**Echo: Well, that was interesting.**

**Goldfish: Very.**

**Echo: The next chapter has the Fortune Cup in it!**

**Goldfish: Wow.**

**Echo: Quit being so sarcastic! It's bugging me!**

**Goldfish: Everything bugs you, Echo. You're such a strange, paranoid person.**

**Echo: I AM NOT PARANOID! WHO TOLD YOU THIS?**

**Goldfish: It's not that hard to work out.**

**Echo: ...**

**Goldfish: Echo?**

**Echo: Dammit! **

**Goldfish: What is it?**

**Echo: The goddamn birds are watching me again! *closes curtains with unnecessary force***

**Goldfish: And you call _me _the freak.**


	5. Introductions

**Echo: Well, here I am with the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, guys.**

**Goldfish: Hm.**

**Echo: Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Goldfish: Do I have to do a disclaimer?**

**Echo: Yes.**

**Goldfish: Seriously?**

**Echo: Uh-huh. Now suck it up and hop to it.**

**Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

**Echo: Awesome, thanks. Now, one with the story!**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 4**

**~ Introductions ~**

Destiny's attention was thrown back to the arena, all thoughts of her parents and the Signers vanished, as the crowds cheered and Red Dragon Archfiend took to the field, flying around them. She glanced over at her companions to see the pleased smirk that was tugging at Jake's lips. The two of them had always argued about who was better: Red Dragon Archfiend or Stardust Dragon. And she had to admit, at that moment the second Signer dragon did look incredibly impressive. Like a demon king of the Underworld, birthed in the fiery depths of hell. She rolled her eyes at the smug look Jake shot her. She swore that Stardust's appearance would be even more amazing.

Then there was the sound of duel runner engine and the MC's yell of "JACK ATLAS!" and a white duel runner came speeding out, joining Red Dragon Archfiend on the field. The runner moved with a fierce speed and grace that Destiny was sure only her godfather could pull off. She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smirk as the runner came off the track and flipped in mid air only to land perfectly upright on the raised triangular platform just behind the MC. Red Dragon Archfiend also landed to kneel on the platform behind its master. Slowly, Jack Atlas removed his helmet. The crowds cheered harder than ever. It was deafening. A few seats to her right she could just make out something Chris was yelling at Jake.

"Man, Jake, you really do look like him! Dude, are you sure that you're actually biologically produced and not just a clone Jack made of himself?"

She twisted around just in time to see Jake's fist crash down on the top of Chris' head. The silver-haired twin howled and clasped his hands over his head, though he was grinning as well. Destiny laughed and Chris scowled at her before turning to his twin, and then to Vanessa, for back-up but both seemed to find the situation as humorous as Destiny did. Luna, Tanner and Yanagi were just staring at them incredulously but Destiny paid them no heed. Her eyes searched out Logan, wondering if she too was entertained but the Ember Shadow was staring out at the duel arena, a look of pure loathing etched into her features. Intrigued, Destiny followed her glared to find it directed at the current Director of New Domino City. Subconsciously, Destiny felt her own eyes narrow. Rex Goodwin was not a man she was particularly fond of.

And then her attention was once again diverted as the MC announced the arrival of the competitors. Slowly, the eight challengers began to rise from underneath the floor. Destiny craned her neck and leaned forward eagerly. This was it. She was finally seeing her parents – well, her parents before she was born at least.

"_Now let's hear it for the always mysterious Shira!"_ the MC yelled into his microphone, introducing the challengers one by one. The large overhead screens zoomed in on very tall man who was almost completely disguised behind a long black cloak.

_Mysterious indeed, _she thought, rolling her eyes, _but seriously, isn't this guy going a little bit overboard? _She sat back slightly. _Now for the commentary._

She didn't have to wait long.

"Honestly," Mark exclaimed, "what is that guy? Is he playing dress up as the Grim Reaper or something?"

"If he is," Logan added, "he's failing miserably."

"I mean really!" Chris remarked. "He looks like he's part of a cult or something! You know, the crazy ones that sacrifice babies!"

"And he's wearing a some sort of feather boa," Jake pointed out, "he looks like some Goth pimp."

Vanessa nodded. Destiny glanced over. Yup, they were still getting weird, incredibly creeped out looks from Luna, Tanner, Yanagi and all the other people sitting nearby.

"_The great Greiger!"_

"Someone's been working out," Vanessa commented.

"Understatement." Destiny told her. "Maybe he has fitness OCD."

"_Commander Koda!" _

"Dork."

"Dork with a stupid mullet."

"_The Professor!"_

"Who exactly is that suppose to be?" Mark asked. Destiny shrugged.

"Probably one of Goodwin's cronies or something," Logan replied, clasping her hand behind her head and propping her feet up onto the head of the person in front. In all the excitement they didn't even notice.

"_Akiza Izinski!"_

In an instant, Destiny was out of her seat and leaning as far forward as she could. Her mother's youthful face stared impassively back at her from one of the overhead screens. Her breath caught in her throat. This was what she had come here for. Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her arm. She looked over her shoulder to see Jake also standing up.

"Remember what time we're in," he murmured, "she's not your mother yet. Not even remotely. She's the Black Rose."

Destiny, disturbed by the reminder, tugged her arm out of his grip. "I know that," she told him, sitting down again. He rolled his eyes and sat next to her.

"_Gill Randsborg!"_

Even Destiny could not suppress her laughter this time. The man looked utterly ridiculous. She joined in with the others.

"Do you think this guy realises he's in Japan, not Rome!" Vanessa laughed, pointing at the duelist dressed completely in gold armour.

"I dunno," Mark replied, "but maybe someone should tell him that this is the Kaiba Dome and not the Colosseum."

This time, Logan decided to join in with them. "Okay," she shrugged and dug into her pockets, coming out again holding a smooth grey stone the size of her palm and the marker pen she had used on Chris and Mark's foreheads. At once she removed the lid and scribbled what looked like _this is the Kaiba Dome, not the Colosseum, moron _onto it and flung it with all her might onto the arena.

It hit the Gill Randsborg person/the gladiator right on his gold helmet, knocking him to the ground. Laughter echoed round the stadium; the whole thing was playing on the overhead screens. The pretend gladiator in question managed to heave himself back onto his feet, which was surprising seeing as he was wearing all that armour, picked up the stone, read the message and glared at the spectators. As soon as the laughter died down the MC continued.

"_The lovely Miss Luna!"_

The time travellers were in hysterics right now and drawing the attention of almost ten entire rows. The real Luna and her two companions were slowly inching away from them, just letting the surrounding spectators know that they were _not_ associated with those lunatics.

"Leo–" Chris gasped between bouts of laughter, "– lovely! – Cross dresser! Hahahahaha!"

By this time they had the attention of almost the a quarter of the entire stadium. The challengers were all looking at them oddly, Leo looked offended, Jack was scowling and Rex was watching them carefully, his head tilted slightly to one side as if evaluating these strangers that he had never seen before. Luckily, though, they managed to calm down rather quickly. The MC looked relieved if not more than a little irked; those kids just kept interrupting him!

"_And Yusei Fudo!" _he yelled finally. There was silence and Destiny folded her arms. She knew what was about to happen. Almost on cue the crowd started muttering and booing. Destiny clenched her fists, not even noticing as her sharp nails dug into sensitive flesh. She despised their pointless prejudice; especially when it was directed towards her father. They were all human beings, weren't they? Why couldn't they act like it? For a moment she was tempted to summon Red Destiny and teach them a lesson but she instantly pushed the thought from her mind. Violence wouldn't do anyone any good now. If anything, she'd only divert their attention and their loathing would be focused on her.

And these people really had a thing for witches.

At that moment, though, the big, muscly guy stepped forward, grabbing the MC's microphone as he went and addressed the crowds. Destiny sagged back into her seat, Greiger's speech had calmed her down but there was still an air of dangerous, unpredictable rage around her. Luna seemed to notice and after a moment shifted back towards the black and magenta haired girl.

"Are you all right?" the young Signer asked uncertainly. Destiny smiled at her.

"I'm fine," she assured. "I just can't stand the prejudice shown towards Satellites."

Luna nodded and offered her an uncertain smile before moving back to her friends. Destiny sighed.

"Well," Chris commented as all six of them leaned forward to catch a better view of what was happening down on the arena, "that was interesting."

Destiny nodded absentmindedly. It may have been interesting but it was nothing compared to what was about to come. The introductions were over, she thought as she stared down at the competitors plus the MC, Goodwin and Jack, and now the real stuff was about to begin.

* * *

**Echo: Well, I hope that was worth the wait. The actual stuff starts in the next chapter; I just wanted the gang to start acting like their usual messed up selves and start bugging and creeping everyone out.**

**Goldfish: Yes, yes, yadda, yadda, yadda. Now review.**

**Echo: *bangs head against desk* Why can you never be nice?**

**Goldfish: I'm a supernatural, ultra intelligent, evil genius who just happens to be goldfish. Being nice isn't in my nature, Echo. Honestly, don't be so naive.**

**Echo: Hey!**

**Goldfish: Now give me dynamite! And some purple spray paint! Oh, and also some washing up liquid (make sure it's the pink one that smells like roses, the others don't work) and television remote with no batteries!**

**Echo: Uh... why?**

**Goldfish: Because I need them to take over the world!**

**Echo: ... Right. Freak.**

**Goldfish: I heard that!**

**Echo: You were meant to.**


	6. Suspicious Characters

**Echo: Whoa... I actually feel pretty bad about this. This took ages to update!**

**Goldfish: It's your own fault.**

**Echo: I know. I'm sorry to everyone who waited ages for this update. I really meant to update sooner!**

**Goldfish: I guess you're expecting me to do they disclaimer now.**

**Echo: Actually... seeing as I took this long to update, I'm going to let a certain someone make a guest appearance in the author's note!**

**Goldfish: It's not the cat, is it?**

**Echo: Nope. **

***Sudden flash of red light and figure falls from the ceiling***

**Destiny: Ow...**

**Echo: Hi! Guess who?**

**Destiny: *rubs head* Oh. It's you.**

**Echo: Are you happy to see me?**

**Destiny: Umm...**

**Echo: Okay, let's just skip that question. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Destiny: Okay. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

**Echo: Now wasn't that fun?**

**Destiny: Please stop talking to me like I'm a baby.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 5**

**~ Suspicious Characters ~**

There were two things Destiny Fudo learnt from the first duel of the Fortune Cup. One; Greiger was a formidable foe and not one to be messed with (he was good enough to become a Dark Signer, after all) and two; young Leo really hadn't honed his dueling skills yet. The whole thing was over in what seemed like an instant.

Immediately, Destiny glanced over at Luna, who was just announcing that her headache was gone. Absentmindedly she wondered how no one else considered this suspicious: random, excruciating headaches simply appearing on a person whilst their twin was dueling and then mysteriously disappearing the moment the duel was over. The young time-traveller only just suppressed a sigh.

It was official. Goodwin had identified Luna as a Signer. And – she glanced back down at the field – Leo was in huff. Luna and Dexter both stood up to make their way over to him. Immediately, Destiny jumped up and grabbed Luna's shoulder, spinning her around to face her.

"What?" the teal-haired Signer asked, though her voice held the slightest hint of irritation. She wanted to see her brother. Destiny, on the other hand, was momentarily shocked. It was really strange, your surrogate aunt being younger than you were.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she improvised, not having thought in advance about what to say. "I mean, your headache seemed really bad."

"I'm fine," Luna shook her off and began to push her way through the crowds. Destiny groaned in exasperation before signalling for the others to follow her as they trailed Luna, Dexter and now Leo as well, into the corridor under the stands, ignoring the glares that Tanner was sending them. Yanagi was still blabbering on about what the duel.

"Isn't this kind of creepy?" Chris asked as they shoved past a rather hefty couple. "I mean, we're stalking a little girl."

"It is a little strange," Logan agreed. "What's so important about her anyway?"

"You know the person that was dueling?" Destiny asked. "Well that wasn't Luna. It was her twin brother Leo. Luna was the girl sitting beside us. She's a Signer – just like Yusei, Jack and Akiza."

"Signer?" Logan enquired, her brow furrowed in confusion. They had reached the mouth of the tunnel.

Jake nodded curtly. "Servants of the Crimson Dragon," he explained, "and at the top of Goodwin's list."

The Ember Shadow glowered at the mention of the director but her eyes brightened with recognition.

"Oh! I know what you mean. Sort of. Goodwin talked about them once. He thought I might be one, but I wasn't."

"Huh," Destiny commented. "He must have suspected you because of your powers or something."

The six youths continued to walk down the corridor, until they noticed two teal-haired children and one brown-haired boy greeting a tall, slender young man dressed in dark blue, studded with amber.

Destiny only just managed to bite her lip in time to stop herself calling out a greeting to her father. Mark, however, just happened to 'stumble' (yeah, right, Chris had tripped him up) at that process moment. He managed to catch himself before he fell but still made a bit of a racket, which didn't fail to catch the attention of the four people ahead.

"Um, hi!" Chris called, waving and grinning like an idiot. Jake smacked the back of his head.

Luna frowned, facing them, hands on her hips, a strangely aggressive stance for their gentle Auntie Luna.

"You followed me," she accused. Instantly Leo was at her side, glaring at the six newcomers.

"Why did you follow my sister?" he demanded.

"Who said we were following her?" Vanessa asked coolly, shifting her weight onto one foot and crossing her ankles and leaning one shoulder against the wall. Posing like that she looked impossibly like her father. She cocked her head slightly, her messy orange locks falling into her dark green eyes. "Maybe we were just taking a backstage stroll."

"As far as I'm aware this area is off limits to spectators." Yusei and pushed off from his spot leaning against the wall.

"So you must be Yusei Fudo," Mark said, flicking his silvery-blue hair out of his eyes. Yusei's eyes widened momentarily as he looked at them.

_No doubt he must be seeing how much we look like our fathers, _Destiny thought before thanking the heavens that Jake's hood was still up.

His shock lasted less than a second, however, and now he was even more wary of them than before. "And who are you?" he asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

_He probably thinks we're working for Goodwin or something._

"I'm Destiny… Black," Destiny greeted, hoping that no one noticed her hesitation. She also hoped no one recognised the connection her fake last name had with her mother's alias. She immediately consoled herself with the fact that they did not know Akiza was the Black Rose. Not yet, at least.

"Vanessa Raven," Vanessa introduced, using her middle name.

"Logan Baker," Logan replied, giving them her real name, examining her nails as if she couldn't care less about what was going on.

"I'm Chris…"

"Cain," Mark interrupted before Chris could give them a stupid name. "He is – unfortunately – my twin. I'm Mark."

This gained an exclamation of delight from Leo. "Wow! Twins! Just like me and Luna! Except you two are really identical! That. Is. So. Cool!"

"_Leo!" _that was Luna, as expected.

"What? It's cool!"

"And you are?" Yusei asked Jake, whose face was mostly hidden by the pale blue/purple hoodie.

"This is Jake–" Destiny began but was interrupted by Chris.

"Asslast."

"Jake Asslast?" Leo asked, looking incredibly confused. Luna just rolled her eyes at him. Dexter had his fist in his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing. The gang only just managed to suppress their sniggers, though a snort did escape Vanessa. Chris was grinning like an idiot. Jake, on the was furious; Destiny could feel him tremble with rage beside her.

Luna opened her mouth to say something but there was a flash of red and Destiny realised that it was her mother's trench coat. The second duel must be about to begin. The corridor's occupants all moved back against the wall to make room for her to get past. As she approached Destiny felt her senses tingle and once again had to suppress the urge to run up to her mother. She doubted that this version of Akiza – the Black Rose Witch – would appreciate a hug.

But as she past them Destiny was suddenly aware of everything seeming to slow down. Her heart raced and she felt unnaturally giddy as her parents made eye contact for the first time. Within seconds it was all over and Akiza had passed them and was now heading out onto the arena to face Gill Randsborg – the gladiator or, as he insisted, knight. Bloody poof in Destiny's opinion.

"Damn, she's cold," Chris said once she was out of sight, he turned to face the nine others gathered in the corridor, "not even a nod of acknowledgement."

This brought everyone's attention back to the time-travellers and Logan.

"What?" Chris asked. Destiny rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Luna, Leo, Dexter and Yusei.

"Well, we're going back up to the stands," she said cheerfully, hoping that they didn't see through the act. "You coming Luna? Leo?"

Twins and Dexter, who had been about to step forward froze.

"How do you know that?" Dexter asked.

Destiny felt like slamming her head against a wall. She wasn't meant to know who they were! Just that Leo was supposed to be Luna!

"Um…"

"Yeah!" Leo interrupted. "How do you know? Huh?"

"We know a lot of things," Vanessa told them, "and no," she said before they could butt in and jump to conclusions, "we're not working for Goodwin. But we do know what's going on."

"You know what Goodwin's up to?" Yusei asked.

Again Destiny fought the urge to slam her head against the wall.

_Subtlety much, Ness? _She thought. _Now they know too much! Damn, we were suppose to be discreet. The only person meant to know anything was Logan._

Destiny opened her mouth to speak but it seemed that Jake had had enough. Impatience was another Atlas trait, as well an impossibly short temper…

He pulled his hood down in one graceful move, earning a small gasp from the children-who-were-actually-older-than-them.

"Wow!" came their exclamation, though Luna's was much quieter than Dexter and Leo's. Even Yusei was taken by surprise at the boy's likeness to his best friend turned rival.

"Yes, have an idea about what Goodwin's planning. No, we do not know everything. No, we will not tell you here." He glared at Leo and Dexter. "I know what you're about to comment on and don't even think about it." He turned his cold, violet glare on Chris. "You will pay, no one gives–" he broke off when Destiny nudged his shoulder, realising that he was about to announce his name. Instead he pulled his hood up once more. "I'm going back up to watch the duel. If anyone sees some cup ramen, buy me some."

With that he stormed out leaving six rather exasperated teenagers, three rather intimidated children and one rather gobsmacked eighteen-year-old. Chris let out a slow whistle once he was gone.

"Well _someone _didn't have their coffee this morning."

Rolling her eyes at Chris' statement, Destiny gestured with her head to follow Jake. The remaining time-travellers plus Logan left the tunnel in pursuit of Jake, all five of them eager to see the duel that was about to take place between Gill and Akiza, leaving Yusei, Leo, Luna and Dexter alone in the empty corridor.

"Go with them," Yusei urged.

"Really?" Leo asked, bouncing on the spot, excited to speak to his role model's aggravated look alike. Yusei nodded and the three youngsters ran towards the tunnel exit – the entrance onto the arena.

Now it was just Yusei that stood in the corridor, deep in thought. There was something strange about those newcomers. They had been lying about their names, their hesitation had said that much. And the orange-haired girl and those twins, they reminded him impossibly of Crow and Kalin! And the boy, their was no denying that he was the spitting image of Jack. The current king of riding duels may have as well cloned himself! And then the two other girls, Logan and Destiny…

But they said they'd known about what Goodwin was planning… maybe they knew about his friends in the Satellite… but could they be trusted?

He shook his head, clearing his minds of those thoughts. He would think about those strange kids later. Right now he had to focus on the tournament.

* * *

**_Back at the stands…_**

"Hey!" Leo yelled, rushing forward and plunking himself down in the spot between Chris and Jake. He stared at the silver-haired boy with wide olive eyes.

"Uh, Chris… Mark… whatever your name is…"

"Chris," Chris supplied.

"Yeah, uh, why do you have a number one on your forehead?"

Beside Destiny, Logan chuckled.

* * *

**Echo: Well, that was that...**

**Destiny: So I finally meet my parents, huh?**

**Goldfish: Yes, that what happened.**

**Destiny: And one of them distrusts me/thinks I'm weird and the other won't even acknowledge me?**

**Echo: That's pretty much the gist of it.**

**Destiny: That is actually quite depressing.**

**Echo: More depressing than your mom disappearing for almost fourteen years without a trace?**

**Destiny: Shut up.**

**Echo: You can't tell me to shut up! I made you!**

**Destiny: Yes, I can.**

***Red Destiny appears in spirit form beside Destiny***

**Goldfish: Not bad. Dynamite is still better though!**

**RD: *Growls***

**Echo: Ooooh... pretty dragon...**

**Destiny and Goldfish: *Face/fin-to-face palm***


	7. Whispered Identity

**Echo: Chapter 6 is here!**

**Goldfish: At last.**

**Echo: I was planning to update over the weekend but I couldn't find the time. Don't criticise me, fish!**

**Goldfish: Whatev.**

**Echo: Anyhoo, this is more of a filler chapter than anything really, just some of Destiny and Logan's feelings, not particularly long.**

**Goldfish: And some Jake/Destiny.**

**Echo: Yes, a little bit of J/D as well, as people have been asking for them.**

**Goldfish: ... Well, I have some important business to be taking care of...**

**Echo: Oh, no you don't! You are not plotting world domination again! Yesterday you were planting explosives in pizzas. PIZZAS!**

**Goldfish: Your point?**

**Echo: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan. Happy?**

**Echo: Yes. Now no blowing up anymore pizzas.**

**Goldfish: Of course not. I've moved onto jelly babies now.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 6**

**~ Whispered Identity ~**

Destiny had never considered herself a girl that could be easily frightened. She'd always taken pride in the fact that when other girls, like Chania, screamed and ran she could hold her ground and not be shocked or disgusted by what she saw.

But now she wasn't even going to deny it. Her own mother frightened her.

She found herself flinching at each blow Akiza sent Randsborg. Her mother was so vicious, it was insane. Half-way through the duel her hand had found Jake's and with each attack her grip tightened. She wouldn't be surprised if his hand was purple by now. Around them people were yelling, screaming at the violet-haired duelist; they were calling her a witch.

Destiny knew better than anyone that this would not help in the slightest. Below, Akiza face darkened with rage, he the crowds curses, as she declared the victory blow. Black Rose Dragon reared its head and let out a high-pitched roar, sending its purple attack in Randsborg's direction. It was all over.

Destiny's shoulders sagged and she relinquished her grip on Jake's hand. She shuddered violently, replaying the duel in her mind, and Jake, sensing her distress, in a surprising show of affection, wrapped an arm around Destiny's shoulders and drew her closer to him.

"My mother, Jake," she whispered, "how could she do that? How could she be so _cold?"_

"She's not your mother yet," Jake told her quietly. "Right now she's the Black Rose. She hasn't been saved yet, Destiny. Remember when you wore her mask? Think of all the pain, the sadness, the anger that was there. That's what she's going through right now."

Destiny nodded into his shoulder before drawing away, blushing slightly when she saw that everyone had been watching them. Pushing her dark, violet streaked bangs out of her face, she offered Jake a grateful smile but he had already turned his attention back to the arena. She couldn't help but scowl. Since when was a ruined duel arena with a psychic duelist and an unconscious wannabe knight/gladiator more interesting than her?

Meanwhile, beside them, Logan had heard their entire hushed conversation and couldn't deny that she was shocked. The _Black Rose _was Destiny's_ mother? _Sayer's favourite little puppet? She glanced over at the time-traveller, who was scowling at the Jack Atlas clone who was watching what was happening in the arena, and the Black Rose who was just heading to the tunnel exit. Squinting her pale blue eyes, Logan attempted to make out similarities between the two.

They didn't look particularly alike, that was for sure. But she could make out slight similarities; the most obvious being that the burgundy streaks in Destiny's hair were the exact same colour as Akiza's tresses. They both had the same fair complexion and finally, though it was a very minor detail, they had the same eye-shape. Pretty and cat-like, the only difference being that Akiza's eyes were amber in colour whilst Destiny's were a vivid cobalt blue. Apart from that it was impossible to tell whether they were even related. Perhaps Destiny took after her father in appearance.

Logan's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. Psychic duelists, "witches", like her and Akiza weren't exactly the type to let people in. Logan had even been surprised at herself when, with a little bit of urging from Ember Shadow Angel, she had agreed to help Destiny and her futuristic companions. Who the hell would have a kid with the Black Rose?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the announcement of the next duel. She turned her head to look at the others. The blue-haired man with the criminal marks was silently watching what was going on in the arena whilst the crazy OAP was bouncing up and down on his seat asking when the food cart was going to be coming around. Dexter and the male twin, Leo, were talking to Chris and Mark and Logan was positive that they pointed at her. They were probably talking about the numbers on their foreheads; how else was she supposed to tell them apart? Vanessa, Jake and Destiny were all whispering to each other whilst Luna was eying them suspiciously. Logan rolled her eyes. They obviously weren't interested in this next match. It was between the two weirdoes who were undoubtedly Goodwin's cronies.

Goodwin. Logan's head shot up in the direction of the director's box. Goodwin was in there with Jack Atlas and probably that little creep, Lazar. The pale-eyed girl shuddered. She had always despised clowns, even as a child.

Her eyes narrowed as she made out Goodwin's profile against the glass. No doubt he was watching everything, waiting for these 'Signers', as the time-travelling groupies called them to prop up. Then he'd probably use them for his own gain to summon some horrible monster and become master of the universe. What a poof.

Still glowering, she nudged Destiny hard in the ribs. The sapphire-eyed girl's head swivelled round.

"What?" she asked.

Logan gestured with her head towards the director's box. "Goodwin's watching us."

It was true, as far away as they were, Logan could feel Goodwin's cold, calculating gaze on her. Had he seen her? Recognised her? She had aged since she had escaped his clutches but not that much. Did she still look like that little girl he had said he would protect and then betrayed?

Destiny followed her gaze, her bright eyes narrowing.

"You're right," she confirmed. "You mentioned a history with Goodwin. Is it possible he could be after you?"

"If he recognises me then maybe," Logan replied with a shrug. "He seems pretty focused on these Signer people for now though."

Her voice was calm and collected but Logan could sense that internally, Destiny was panicking. Luna seemed to pick up on it too, as she turned to face them, her face a mixture of suspicion and concern.

"Cool it, Tattoo Girl," Logan told her, "you'll start hyperventilating."

The duel taking place beneath them was fairly quiet, the crowds more relaxed, their adrenaline gone after the encounter with the Black Rose Witch.

Destiny closed her eyes and inhaled, calming herself down.

"I'm okay," she announced.

Logan arched an eyebrow. "Okay, then. What exactly had you so worked up?"

"If Goodwin finds out who, or more specifically what, I am, then it'll be _me _he'll be after."

Logan scoffed inwardly. What would Goodwin want with Destiny? She was from the future, yes, and she was the daughter of the Black Rose which would most likely make her a psychic duelist but that made her more Sayer's target than Goodwin's. Why would Goodwin want her? She was just a girl – mind you, Logan herself was just a girl – with strange marks.

That was when it hit her. It must have had something to do with the marks.

"Why?" she asked. "What exactly are you that would have Goodwin so interested?"

Destiny reply was quiet, almost inaudible and Logan wasn't sure she had heard her correctly.

"The Crimson Vessel."

* * *

**Echo: And that's that. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, so REVIEW! *sees bag of jelly babies* Ooh! Tasty. *Grabs a yellow one which blows up in face* ... GOLDFISH!**


	8. Impressions

**Echo: Hmm, this is my first update in a while.**

**Goldfish: It's been over a week. That's shocking.**

**Echo: Quit patronising me! Anyways, I've been getting less and less reviews lately. It's really quite depressing.**

**Goldfish: You exaggerate too much.**

**Echo: But reviews make me happy!**

**Goldfish: And the readers don't want to listen to you whining so get on with it!**

**Echo: Fine... Anyways, today they called school off because of the snow and all the roads are blocked and all that jazz and hardly any people where in so they sent us all home and now seemed a pretty good time to update so here we are.**

**Goldfish: Yes.**

**Echo: You're meant to do the disclaimer now.**

**Goldfish: Oh, yes. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

**Echo: Merci.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 7**

**~ Impressions ~**

The next duel was spent with Destiny uttering a stream of such colourful profanities that it could've made even Jack blush. Tanner and Yanagi had taken it upon themselves to cover Luna, Dexter and Leo's ears, ignoring the latter's protests of "wanting to hear the duel". Chris, Jake, Mark and Vanessa, however, were stunned; they had no idea that Destiny had such an extensive vocabulary. Even Logan looked a little stunned.

It was only after Yusei had finally won the duel that Destiny began to calm down, despite still being red in the face and fuming. Hunter Pace looked quite cheerful about the match – everyone near the time travellers and company on the stands were fairly certain that if he had heard any of the references to his maternity, paternity, sexuality, ego, free-time habits, personal love life and much, much more he would not look nearly so happy.

The dark-haired duelist had also saved some special comments for the crowd supporting him and insulting her father as well. Mainly death threats. In fact, her companions, noting the height of her irritation, had even moved into position to restrain her should she go Witch of Dark Destiny on them, however unlikely the possibility of that happening may be. The worst she could do would be accidentally unleash the dragon inside her, but they doubted that would happen. Still, Destiny could be unpredictable when she was angry. Better safe than sorry, as Vanessa liked to say.

Logan, on the other hand, though unperturbed by what was happening in the duel, was intrigued by Destiny's reaction and, in turn, her friends' reaction to her. Chris had moved so that he was sitting between herself and Destiny and had looped an arm through his friend's, keeping her in her seat, and Jake had done the same on Destiny's other side. Vanessa and Chris had also shifted so that they were ready to leap forward if anything happened. It was almost as if they were trying to restrain her.

But the question was why? Why would she need to be restrained? Sure, she was angry, that was obvious to anyone – the girl was cursing like she had just found out that tomorrow was the apocalypse and, as far as Logan was aware, tomorrow was just going to be another normal day; well, as normal as things could get in New Domino City. Unless the world was going to be spontaneously invaded by Martians who held a grudge against Earth because it was a pretty planet and Mars was just a hunk of red space rock. That was highly unlikely though.

Destiny was a psychic duelist. Logan had already reached that conclusion. How strong her powers were though, she had no idea. Or how much control Destiny had over them. If she had her mother's control then yes, she could quite easily understand why she was being restrained. If her control was anything like Akiza's then Destiny was a walking time bomb.

At the thought of psychic powers and control over them Logan was instantly reminded of her own. Over time she had managed to exert some control of her powers but they were still easily unleashed. Controlling her powers had become one of her first priorities after she escaped; it was an act of rebellion more the anything. Everyone had always wanted her to unleash her powers, to show her true potential. They wanted to _use _her so naturally she had tried to learn to control them. She wouldn't give Sayer or Goodwin the pleasure of seeing them unleashed and destructive.

"I'm okay, guys," Destiny's voice was quiet and she sounded tired. "You can let go now."

Slowly, Chris and Jake obliged and relinquished their hold on the Marked girl's arms and, beside them, Mark and Vanessa relaxed into their seats. Destiny, however, Logan noticed, was still tense, her fists still clenched. Her sapphire eyes were flitting around the crowd, who were grudgingly offering the winner of the duel in the middle of the arena their respect, a frown marring her sharp features.

The two turbo duelists, the criminal winner and the cheating loser, disappeared into the tunnels leading under the stands and, quite abruptly, Destiny stood up and turned to face Tanner, Yanagi, Luna, Leo and Dexter.

"I want to talk to Yusei." Her voice was cold, smooth and sharp as steel, and demanding. It left no room for an argument. After a moment Tanner nodded and stood, the other's following his lead.

"Come with us."

The blue-haired, former convict lead the way followed by Yanagi and the twins with Dexter, Logan and the time travellers right behind them. They made their way down the steps, manoeuvring around the spectators and into the tunnel. From their they were led through the plain white corridors until they reached a room.

It was very plain; white walls and floor with a only a sofa, table and a few chairs and screen decorating it.

"They should hang a picture on the wall or something," Chris commented, glancing around as they entered, "give a more… homey kind of atmosphere, you know?" His nose suddenly wrinkle in distaste. "And they should get an air freshener or something. It smells like a bloody dental practice in here."

Logan had a similar reaction. "Stinks," she muttered, waving her hand in front of her nose.

It only seemed to be the newcomers that were bothered by the smell however as Tanner and Yanagi had sat down on the ugly sofa whilst the three children started talking animatedly to Yusei who was removing his duel disk. Logan cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her and she glared daggers at them. She didn't like people staring at her!

"Well, this is awkward…" Mark murmured, scratching the back of his neck, his silvery hair falling into his eyes.

Yusei was the first person to speak.

"You said you knew what Goodwin was planning."

Destiny gritted her teeth in frustration. _Jake and his big mouth._

Expertly, she cleared her face of all emotion, settling for an impassive mask.

"That would be correct. But we can't tell you."

"Why not?" Tanner demanded. "You can't just tell us that you know something and then refuse to tell us."

"Maybe they're lying!" Leo piped up. "I bet they don't really know anything." Then his accusatory expression morphed into one of pure happiness. "Maybe they want my autograph?"

Jake scoffed. "Why would we want your autograph? You've got the talent and charisma of dead fish."

It was Vanessa who kicked him in the shin, though Jake didn't so much as flinch.

"That was uncalled for," the orange-haired girl reprimanded. The much taller blond simply scowled down at her.

"_Do _you know anything?" Luna asked, her voice quiet and Destiny offered her a small smile.

"I do," she told them, "but Goodwin can explain it much better than I can, and I assure you he will give you the answers at some point in the near future. All I can tell you is that, Da- Yusei, your friends are safe and this whole tournament is to do with the Crimson Dragon and that mark on your arm."

Yusei nodded in understanding, and Destiny saw the relief in his eyes, and then she turned slightly and gave Luna a meaningful look and the young girl's eyes widened in shock and surprise and Destiny could tell what she was thinking as easily as if the words were written on her forehead. _She knows._

"The break's nearly over," she announced after a moment, "my friends and I are going return to the stands."

As the time-travellers and Logan filtered out of the room one by one the remaining occupants all glanced at each other. Leo was staring after the door.

"Well that was weird."

"I know," Yusei murmured, "I just wonder who those kids are. They seem so familiar."

"Really?" Yanagi asked, "I didn't recognise them at all."

"Not even the one that looks like a clone of Jack Atlas?" Tanner asked with a sigh.

"One of them looked like Jack Atlas?" the exuberant old man exclaimed. "I never noticed! Did he really?"

The blue-haired former convict snorted. Yanagi was obviously getting senile in his old age. He glanced over at Yusei, who still appeared to be deep in thought. Leo was complaining about how his ears had been covered for almost the entire duration of the duel. Luna rolled her eyes; her brother was such a drama queen.

Yusei frowned at them, his train of thought effectively broken. "Why?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

Tanner only had one reply for him.

"That girl – the one with the purple streaks – needs her mouth washed out with soap."

* * *

**Echo: So, what do you think? Good, bad, absolutely horrendous?**

**Goldfish: Just review.**

**Echo: Yeah, that's the big idea. I've decided not to update until I get at least over 20 reviews for this chapter, 'kay?**

**Goldfish: Weirdo. Why are so setting deadlines?**

**Echo: Because I'm in a weird mood and I feel like it.**

**Goldfish: Okay then. Review.**


	9. An Interesting Turn of Events

**Echo: I'm back with a new chapter! And thanks for all the great reviews, they made me happy.**

**Goldfish: Great. You get hyper when you're happy.**

**Echo: And it's fun!**

**Goldfish: Yay.**

**Echo: Oh, haha, very funny. Well, I meant to update sooner and I would have but I was with my grandparents at the weekend and, well, internet isn't exactly their top priority.**

**Goldfish: Nope.**

**Echo: So, anyway... I quite like this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**Goldfish: Uh-huh.**

**Echo: You're meant to do the disclaimer now.**

**Goldfish: Seriously?**

**Echo: Uh-huh.**

**Goldfish: *muttering* I should be getting paid for this. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

**Echo: Precisely! Now, on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 8**

**~ An Interesting Turn of Events ~**

The consolation duel had been distressing; anyone could have seen it. Luna's duel with Doctor Frank or whatever his name was had not done anyone any good. Luna had gone to the Spirit World and Leo had gone into some weird twin induced trance. Not that Jake could care less about what happened to them – well, sure, he did care, but he had more pressing matters on his mind at the moment than the blue-haired twins – it was Destiny that he was concerned with. She had been flickering in and out of trance-like states and even in and out of consciousness, even though it was only for seconds at a time. She was tightly gripping her thigh, the one that bore the mark that represented Luna, as its faint red glow shone through the material of her jeans.

Jake knew what was happening. She was fighting her natural instinct as the Crimson Vessel to follow her Signer to the Spirit World and, judging by her flickering in and out of consciousness, instinct was winning. As the blond gestured to Chris to hand him his fleece and, without a single complaint which was unusual, the elder Kessler twin complied whilst Mark and Vanessa looked on in concern. Logan watched the whole scene with a raised eyebrow but Jake didn't bother taking notice of her as he threw the black garment over Destiny's lap, concealing the red glow somewhat. She only seemed to talk to Destiny anyway.

There was nothing else they could do for her. All they could hope was that the duel would be over soon. Jake kept his hand on Destiny's arm as he glanced over at Tanner, Yanagi and Dexter. Luckily they were too focused on Leo and the duel and weren't taking any notice of them. A gasp sounding beside him drew his attention back to Destiny whose eyes had shot open. She was back in the real world, for now.

"Destiny?" Mark asked cautiously, his voice quiet.

The sapphire-eyed girl turned to look at her friend, her face twisting with the effort of keeping her mind with them in the stadium.

"I think…" she whispered hoarsely, "Luna… saw me…"

"Destiny," Jake warned as her look of concentration began to slacken.

"Ancient Fairy…" she croaked as her eyes rolled back in head and she fell sideways, her jaw smacking against Jake's shoulder.

Jake grunted in irritation and shifted her head so it rested just against his collar bone, giving the impression she'd fallen asleep against him. "Can't she learn to control these bloody instincts? Now Luna's seen her she's going to get us all caught."

"Jake!" Vanessa hissed, "shut up!" she jerked her thumb in the direction of the four people sitting beside them. Jake glared at the ginger-haired girl but said nothing. Instead he glanced back at the arena just in time to see that the duel had ended a draw as both opponents were out cold. Slowly Luna and Goodwin's little Signer hunter began to awaken and Jake could feel Destiny stir beside him.

"Mmm," she groaned, cracking open an eye and rubbing her forehead, wincing. "Ahh, my head."

Jake rolled his eyes and shrugged her off, looking back down at the arena as Yusei carried Luna off. Then Vanessa spoke.

"That was the last duel of the day. We should go; we already know who's playing who tomorrow anyway."

The twins (Chris and Mark) nodded in agreement. "Yeah, come on, let's get moving." (Mark) and "yeah, my butt's gone numb, let's leg it before anyone finds out that we don't have tickets." (Chris)

"Could you have said that any louder?" Vanessa asked as she stood up and began pushing her way through the crowds, the others following. Destiny was still looking disorientated so Jake looped an arm around her waist and manoeuvred her past the spectators towards the exit.

"Is it okay if we stay with you?" Destiny asked Logan. She was fully recovered now and walking on her own, though her eyes gave away her concern at Luna having seen her in Spirit World.

"What am I?" Logan asked, irritably, "a little genie or something to help you in your trip to the past? Go to a bed and breakfast or something."

"With pleasure," Jake retorted, "I wouldn't want to sleep in that dump if my life depended on it. The entire place is no doubt rat infested and that moving green slime on the third floor, well – I don't even want to know what that is."

Logan's eyes hardened. "Well, I'm sorry, it's not up to your standards Fanboy. You can sleep on the streets if they're so much more accommodating. Besides, I don't think the front door's big enough for your head to fit through."

"Your front door's boxed up."

Logan's scowl deepened and she glared at him, but Jake was an Atlas and could glare back even harder.

"Shut up," she told him. Jake opened his mouth to retort but Destiny shot him a look that said _shut your bloody trap, Atlas, _and, reluctantly albeit, he backed off. Shame too; he hadn't had a good verbal sparring partner in a while.

"Please, Logan," Destiny tried, "we really need your help."

"Why?" Logan snapped back at her, "why exactly do you need my help, pray do tell? And why am I obligated to help you? You're just a bunch of random strangers from a different time who showed up in my current residence, the garbage tip that it is."

"But there must have been a reason for that!" Mark persisted, taking over from Destiny. "You were _meant _to help us. Maybe we can help you."

"How?" Logan yelled, throwing her hands in the air, "how can you help me? _You have no idea what I've been through!"_

"We're not as different as you think, Ice Queen," Destiny said quietly, "we're both witches; you're the Ember Shadow and I'm the Witch of Dark Destiny. We've both had things, important things in our lives, taken from us by the same person. Mark's right. We're meant to help each other."

Logan had calmed significantly throughout Destiny's speech, her pale eyes had lost their angry, defiant glint and her shoulders had slumped. Still, she met the Crimson Vessel's gaze without flinching.

"Maybe you're not totally clueless, Tattoo Girl," she admitted. "Not saying that I completely agree with you, but maybe you're right. To an extent."

Destiny smiled and Logan even offered her own small one in return. Internally, Jake was gobsmacked. It appeared the ice queen was beginning to melt.

* * *

Later that night all six of them were lying on Logan's dusty floor. The building was more than lacking in furniture; not even Logan had a bed. The five time-travellers had explained the whole story and the Ember Shadow had listened sceptically throughout, adding her own snarky comments about every two minutes. It was apparent that Logan was growing more comfortable around them but she was still somewhat wary and Destiny was the only one of the five that she seemed truly relaxed with. Jake could understand that. Destiny was an easy person to connect with; he supposed she got that from her father. Or maybe it was just the common bond they felt at both being psychic duelists: both being known as witches to the world, both having suffered at the hands of Sayer. How Logan had suffered he really had no idea but after having watched the man torture Destiny he could guess that it certainly wasn't anything pleasant.

As the hours passed and the six youths began to fall asleep, Jake lay awake on the dirty floor. Sleep just wasn't coming to him, he was too lost in thought. During their conversation Destiny had revealed her suspicions that instead of simply taking them back in time, she had in fact created an alternate reality. In a way perhaps that was a good thing, they wouldn't end up changing the future but the question now was how would they get back?

Sighing, he turned his head to look at the girl in question. This god in mortal form who was curled up against his side, looking so peaceful in slumber. For a moment he was reminded of how she had looked after her duel with Sayer; so small and vulnerable. She hadn't looked peaceful then.

Slowly his thoughts turned to another girl close to his heart. A pretty little thing with long, dark hair and amethyst eyes. The Atlas angel. His sister, Violet. As he thought of her he was reminded of the bond Luna and Leo shared and the bond he had with his own sister. They were closer than most people thought and, as silly as it was, he wanted her here with him right now.

At that very moment he felt more connected to her than ever; even though she was a whole reality away.

* * *

**_In the 'Present'…_**

In a world were time had frozen still, Violet Atlas began to toss and turn in her sleep. In her mind's eye she saw her brother, Jake, with Destiny and Chris and Mark and Vanessa and with another girl that Violet had never seen before. She felt him calling out to her and, in response, she reached out for him. Then she was spinning.

When she opened her eyes she felt strange, light-headed. She was in a place that she didn't recognise. The living room of a fancy penthouse apartment in what had to be the middle of tops. There was a huge window stretching across a whole side of the room. Slowly, Violet got up and walked towards it. What she saw shocked her.

She saw the sea, saw the reflection of the moon in the waves, and beyond that was the Satellite. But it was different. It looked dirty, there was smoke rising from the island and, most of all, there was no bridge.

Where was the Daedalus Bridge?

For a moment her eight-year-old mind panicked but she forced down the feeling and instead looked around the dark apartment, trying to find something that was at least somewhat familiar. Slowly her amethyst eyes, having finally adjusted to the darkness, scanned the room finally stopping at the sofa. Her face lit up when she saw it.

There, draped carelessly across the couch was her father's signature white trench coat.

Her father was here! No one else had a trench coat like that. He'd be able to tell her where she was, of course he would. But where was he?

Violet sighed, though a small smirk played on her features, pretty even for an eight-year-old's. He was never where you wanted him to be. She'd have to wait for him. Of course there was the possibility that he was somewhere else in the building but this place was unfamiliar to her and Violet was tired and didn't want to wander about the apartment by herself.

Yawning, the dark-haired girl made her way over to the couch and flopped down onto it, not bothering to remove her Red Dragon Archfiend slippers. Reaching up she grabbed the trench coat from where it had been flung over the back of the sofa and covered herself with it, using it as a makeshift duvet.

_Dad won't mind, _she told herself, yawning again, _I've done it before._

_

* * *

__**The next morning…**_

To say Mina Simington was surprised would be an understatement. Never in her entire lifetime had she expected to see a little girl fast asleep on Jack Atlas' couch using his famous trench coat as a blanket. Never.

Needless to say the cup of coffee that she had been bringing her charge and secret love interest was now broken and the liquid staining the floor. The crash caused the girl to awaken with a start. She was a very pretty girl, Mina could not help but notice, with a pale, fine-boned face and long black hair. Her eyes, still heavy with sleep, were a brilliant amethyst, or perhaps they were only so brilliant because they reminded her of Jack…

"That's a waste of good coffee, you know," the girl pointed out, indicating the broken cup and spilt drink on the floor. Once again the young secretary was rendered speechless.

"I-" she stammered before remembering that someone had gotten past security into Jack Atlas' apartment. "Who are you?" she demanded. "How did you get in here?"

It was only then that the girl seemed to finally take notice of her and her eyes widened in surprise before squinting as if trying to figure out why the blue-haired woman was there.

"Mina?" the girl asked and the secretary took a step backwards in surprise, the girl knew her name? "Why are you here?"

"I work here," Mina replied, rather dumbfounding by what was happening, "why are you here?"

"I don't know," the girl told her, agitatedly. "Do you know where Mum or Dad is? Or Jake?" her eyes suddenly widened in realisation. "You're not here to tell us that Trudge arrested Jake and Des again, are you? Was Chris with them? He's usually the one behind all these things. Oh, Dad is not going to be happy about this…"

Now Mina was confused. "Wait, what? Who's Jake? Why would he be getting arrested? And would you please leave? Go find your parents or something, I can escort you out. I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell Director Goodwin about this though. Come on, I need to make sure Mr. Atlas gets there in time for the semi-finals."

The girl raised an eyebrow and gave her a strange look which, quite clearly read, _what the hell are you going on about? _"The semi-finals of what?"

"The Fortune Cup," Mina replied. How odd. Maybe this girl wasn't into duel monsters like the rest of the nation.

The girl's face fell and her eyes widened dramatically. She began mouthing something and, to Mina, it looked like she was listing things to herself. Suddenly the girl stopped.

"I need some coffee," she announced quietly, getting up and wrapping the trench coat around herself for warmth. It trailed several feet behind her.

Mina was more than confused now so she decided to approach the easiest subject first.

"Are you sure someone your age should be drinking coffee?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I've been drinking coffee as long as I can remember. It's Dad's favourite drink."

At that moment a tall, handsome young man with spiky blond hair and piercing amethyst eyes entered the room and survived the scene before him. Mina, who was supposed to be bringing his coffee, looked utterly surprised and baffled.

"Mina?" he asked sharply. She straightened suddenly and turned towards him, bowing in greeting.

"Mr. Atlas!" she exclaimed but Jack took no notice of her. Instead he looked for whatever it was that had captured her earlier attention and made her so confused. What he saw, he had to admit, surprised him as well.

Standing in the middle of his living room was a tiny, dark-haired girl. A tiny, dark-haired girl wearing Red Dragon Archfiend slippers and completely swamped in _his _trench coat. The girl's eyes shone with delight when she spotted him, then with shock, then with flat-out nervousness.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded, finally finding his voice, "and what are you doing with _my _coat?"

Violet could only be thankful that she had been able to bite her tongue and prevent herself from greeting him as "Daddy".

* * *

**Echo: Yay! Vi's there! And some more Jake/Destiny goodness!**

**Goldfish: Yup, now review.**

**Echo: Review and I'll send you a copy of Goldfish's world domination plans!**

**Goldfish: Hey! That's not fair!**

**Echo: Yes, it is. Now review!**

**Goldfish: ... How dare she bargain with my plans...**


	10. The Atlas Angel

**Echo: Whoo! Christmas Eve!**

**Goldfish: Do not break out into song.**

**Echo: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way-**

**Goldfish: Echo...**

**Echo: Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!**

**Goldfish: Echo, I'm warning you...**

**Echo: Jingle bells, jingle bells-**

**Goldfish: SHUT UP!**

**Echo: Okay! Geez! No need to yell. Anyways, early Christmas present! Chapter 9!**

**Goldfish: What a fabulous present.**

**Echo: I know it's really short - more of a filler chapter than anything, just for everyone who wants to know what happens in Jack's apartment after the whole official father/daughter meeting.**

**Goldfish: It _is _very short.**

**Echo: But still. Hope you like it.**

**Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 9**

**~ The Atlas Angel ~**

The tension in the room had peaked to an all time high and it was making Violet incredibly nervous. Standing only a few feet away from her was her nineteen-year-old father. A strange, strangled noise escaped her throat but apart from that there was silence in the lavish living room that was occupied only by the champion, the secretary and the time-traveller.

Violet pulled the coat around her self-conciously, all too aware of the colour that was rapidly flooding her cheeks. It was as these times she wished she could be more like Jake or her father instead of her mother. At least then she'd probably have been able to do something with the situation. She had never felt more awkward.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Jack asked pointedly, folding his arms across his chest. Violet gulped and when she finally did speak her voice was hoarse.

"I'm Violet."

"Well then, _Violet," _the blond sneered, "I don't know how you got in here but I'm requesting that you leave. Now."

He moved his gaze from the eight-year-old to Mina, glaring at the blue-haired woman, who nodded meekly and moved to take Violet by the arm and lead her out but she was shrugged off. Violet looked haughty at her ignorant father's words and gave Mina a cold glare that matched the one Jack had just given her. Instantly the secretary recoiled.

Once Mina had backed away, Violet fixed her father with the same piercing look. Her Atlas side was finally shining through.

"I think I'll stay," she told him. Inwardly, she was shocked. She had never spoken to her father this way before (the gang had always referred to her as being a daddy's girl) but she had heard about how much of an arrogant, egotistical git – at least that had been Chris' description, she was unsure were he had heard it from – had been during his time as duel monsters champion. Before her mother had come along.

Jack, however, was rather surprised. No one had spoken to him like that in long time; as duel monsters champion Goodwin had let him do whatever he wanted, he had even, to an extent, encouraged the young man's obnoxious behaviour. He didn't like the girl's attitude, even though he was somewhat confused by it; she had gone from being nervous to haughty in a matter of minutes. What really irritated him, though, was that he had seemed to already have developed a soft spot for her. How was that possible? He had only known her for a couple of minutes and in that time she had already proven herself to be pest. Not to mention she had a glare that was startlingly similar to his own…

As this train of thought continued, any retort Jack had for the girl – Violet – was lost and instead he asked the first question that came to mind.

"Why?"

Of course, though, the girl had to be annoying and not give him a proper answer.

"'Cos."

"Why?" he repeated his question, though it came out as more of a growl. The girl looked up at him and crossed her arms, though the gesture was almost unnoticeable due to the fact that she was cloaked in the long, white trench coat. Jack frowned as he remembered that she was wearing his signature coat. He held out his hand for it.

"You're not staying," he reaffirmed. "Give me my coat and leave."

Violet's nostrils flared and her jaw was set. She grabbed the lapels of the coat to keep it around her shoulders and shook her head, taking a few steps back.

"Nu-uh," she told him, "I'm holding this coat hostage until you let me stay."

Mina jumped slightly at the girl's words and glanced between her and Jack. Was this seriously happening?

Jack, on the other hand, was spontaneously tempted to slam his head against a wall, which was odd, as he'd never been tempted to do such a thing before. Obviously this Violet girl wasn't getting the message. Either that or she was getting the message and was just being stubborn. And she was somehow immune to his glares.

Violet could see that this wasn't getting anywhere. Stubbornness was a family trait that both she and her father, as well as Jake, possessed. The argument that she and Jack were having right now was pointless; neither Atlas was going to back down. It was like two people pushing on either side of a brick wall. Instead she opted for a different tactic.

Jack was at a loss for words. Never before had someone threatened his coat. He, himself, had been threatened many times, especially when he was part of the Enforcers, but no one had ever threatened his coat. Then, much to his (and Mina's) surprise, Violet walked forwards until she was only a couple of feet away for him and looked up.

The cold, infallible blond would not admit how much of an affect this had on him. The eight-year-old's bright amethyst eyes seemed to have grown impossibly wide and innocent and she pouted. "Please?"

For a moment the ice around his heart seemed to melt and, realising this, he immediately looked away. "Fine."

Violet smiled angelically, her whole face lighting up, and impulsively hugged him around the waist. The champion froze at her actions and Violet, realising what she had done, instantly let go, blushing furiously at her slip-up.

Mina watched the entire scene with wide golden eyes. Had that really just happened?

* * *

**Echo: So, what do you think? Good, bad, utter waste of time?**

**Goldfish: Waste of time. Definately.**

**Echo: Shut up. You're ruining my self-esteem. Anyhoo, you're probably like, "WTF? This was the shortest chapter _ever" _well don't worry, because I'll update again tomorrow! I promise.**

**Goldfish: Mm-hm.**

**Echo: Well, merry Christmas!**

**Goldfish: Indeed. I have found you the best present possible.**

**Echo: Wait a sec... I don't trust you, Goldfish. Please tell me that you didn't plant a bomb under the Christmas tree again?**

**Goldfish: Of course not! *shifty eyes* Where on earth did you get that idea from?**

**Echo: Hmm... *regards Goldfish warily* Well, please review! That can be your present to me!**

**?: Now, now, don't be an extortionist, Echo.**

**Echo: Who the hell are you?**

**?: I am... *reveals self* the Almighty Christmas Malteaser!**

**Echo & Goldfish: WTF?**

**Almighty Christmas Malteaser: Mwahahahahahahahahaa!**

**Goldfish: Hey! That's my line!**

**Echo: I think I might need to see a therapist... or a psychologist... *thinks about the mad goldfish loony bin escape* maybe a councillor as well...**

**Almighty Christmas Malteaser: Mwahahahahahahahahaa!**

**Echo: Oh well. *eats malteaser* Mmm, tasty...**


	11. SemiFinals Match One

**Echo: Well, just like I said; the next chapter is up! Hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Goldfish: Indeed.**

**Echo: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Goldfish: Like what?**

**Echo: Oh, I don't know. The disclaimer, perhaps?**

**Goldfish: Okay, fine. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan. That better?**

**Echo: Perfect. Thank you.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 10**

**~ Semi-Finals Match One ~**

Destiny was twitching in her seat. The first match of the day – the first match of the semi-finals – was Yusei against Greiger. This was probably one of the duels she had been anticipating the most; her father often told her of this duel, and what a challenge it had been. The few times that she had met Greiger in her own time he had also told her his version of it and it was definitely something she was looking forward to. Beside her she knew that her companions, maybe not Logan but the others, were all very eager to watch as well and had their eyes glued to the track; all except Jake who was watching the director's box, probably trying to catch another glimpse of his father.

A few seats over she could feel Luna's gaze boring into her and she did her best to ignore it. There was no doubt about it – yesterday, Luna had seen her in the Spirit World. She wondered if the turquoise-haired girl would confront her on the matter and, if so, would Destiny tell her anything or simply try to avoid her? Growing increasingly uncomfortable under her young surrogate aunt's stare she twisted her head slightly to look at her and company only to discover that Leo had joined them. Thankfully for her, the more hyperactive twin had drawn his sister's attention away from her and onto himself.

Destiny's eyes were immediately drawn back to the track as her father's name and new title "Satellite's Shooting Star" was announced and the familiar red duel runner raced into view. She cheered loudly with the crowd at his arrival, happy that they were finally beginning to accept him.

However, when Greiger appeared, she really got quite a fright. That thing he was riding – she wasn't sure it could even be called a duel runner – was monstrous. Three seats along from her she heard Mark let out a low whistle.

"Who let the bull out in the stadium?"

"That," Logan, who was seated at her immediate right, said, pointing at Greiger's runner, "is the duel runner definition of monster truck."

Destiny nodded and wordlessly leaned forward, her sapphire eyes locked on the two turbo duelists as they began to duel.

For most of the duel Greiger had the upper hand but Destiny knew her father would pull through and, secretly, she was smug that his Signer mark had not yet been revealed. Goodwin would be disappointed. She watched avidly as Greiger revealed the card Lazar had given him, Chariot Pile, forcing Yusei into an even tighter spot. She was smirking by this point, having figured out the tactics and moves her father would use to turn the duel around.

"You know," Logan told her quietly, "that girl with the blue hair – Luna or whatever her name is – has been watching you this entire time. It's quite creepy."

"She saw me in the Spirit World, remember?" Destiny whispered back. "It is rather unnerving, though."

"Hm," was Logan's only response as the pale-eyed girl leaned back in her seat and returned her attention to the track just as Yusei equipped Armory Arm to Junk Warrior and sent it to attack Greiger.

There was a collective cheer from the crowd – loudest were the time-travellers, Tanner, Yanagi, Luna, Leo and Dexter – as Greiger's life points dropped to zero. Simply out of interest, Destiny glanced at Logan who was reclining in her seat, her feet propped up on the shoulders of the two spectators in the row in front (strangely enough they didn't seem to notice).

"Impressive," she commented, stretching her arms out in front of her, "that's your father, right?"

Destiny nodded. "Yup, but don't say it too loudly."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Tattoo Girl," she responded, still stretching, "it's the silver-haired bimbo you want to watch out for. He's the loud, indiscreet one."

Destiny rolled her eyes. Despite their rocky alliance, Logan still took a dig at the time-travellers at any opportune moment. Then Greiger's voice rang out loud and clear through the stadium, immediately silencing the crowds. An image appeared on the overhead screen and Destiny's eyes widened in horror.

The image showed a ruined countryside, a destroyed village, the whole area clouded in darkness. Greiger's voice was drowned out by the blood pounding in her ears as she watched the footage play out. She could swear that for a second her heart stopped when she saw the explosion of white light signalling the complete annihilation of the village; Greiger's village. Only one thought kept replaying itself in her head.

_Goodwin did this. Goodwin did this._

Beside her she was aware of Logan muttering "that bastard", voicing her thoughts exactly. Then, as Greiger spoke of his brother and sister another realisation struck her.

_Goodwin did this because of the Crimson Dragon._

* * *

_**In the director's box…**_

Rex Goodwin stood tall and proud as he watched the turbo duel play itself out beneath him. Everything was going to plan, except that Yusei's Signer mark hadn't revealed itself yet. He frowned at that but reminded himself that it would soon. Yusei was a Signer, along with Jack and Luna and possibly – undoubtedly – Akiza.

His deputy and New Domino's junior director stood beside him but instead of watching the duel, as Goodwin was doing, his attention was focused on the current champion and his young companion.

"Was it really necessary for you to bring that _child _in here?" Lazar demanded irritably for what had to be at least the twelfth time that day.

Jack didn't respond but Rex was all too aware that the second Signer was glaring at the thin, dwarf-like man, no doubt desiring to intimidate him into shutting up. Goodwin was, however, genuinely curious as to why Jack had brought a little girl up to the director's office to watch the duel. He'd never considered Jack to be the kind of person who even liked children; he wasn't tolerant enough for that. What he'd claimed though was that the girl had somehow appeared in his apartment and that bringing her to the stadium with him was the only way to get her to shut up.

Rex didn't really care that she was up here but he was, honestly, rather intrigued. The girl had made it obvious that she disliked him; her glares had made that obvious. She had smiled at Lazar, though, strangely enough, but after several minutes in his presence that friendliness had morphed into annoyance and disgust and now she merely sneered at him. Apart from that she had not spoken a word to anyone and had instead simply sat by Jack on the sofa watching the duel with avid anticipation.

How she had gotten Jack to bring her here though confused him to no end. He was suspicious though. There was something strange about her; that icy glare she had given him reminded him too much of the blond who was now standing by the viewing window, the girl standing next to him.

There was something fishy about the entire situation so he monitored her carefully and when Yusei won and Greiger showed the footage of his village being destroyed he heard the girl's horrified gasp. He turned his head slightly to see her grab Jack's arm and shrink into him, her amethyst eyes wide and her skin pale. That was strange, he thought, he had never known anyone who had relied on Jack for comfort. Jack seemed to take no notice of her, instead he looked shocked by what he had seen and slowly his gaze drifted over to Goodwin, morphing into one of disgust. The silver-haired man, however, was unperturbed. Beside him, Lazar yelled for the footage to be halted.

Then, after a short conversation with Yusei, Greiger was suddenly on his duel runner and racing towards the director's block – no doubt trying to kill him – only to be intercepted by the dark-haired likely-Signer. One of his chariot pile spikes broke off and flew towards them. Goodwin was vaguely aware of the girl letting out a shriek as the glass shattered and he caught the deadly spike in his hand as Lazar fell to the floor in front of him, terror clearly etched into his features. It tore through his white glove, revealing smooth metal.

"Your hand!" he heard Jack exclaimed and he turned to see the young man watching him. He was neither frightened nor concerned for the director, not that Goodwin expected him to be; Jack's heart was caged in ice, merely angry and disgusted by the earlier footage. What Goodwin did notice though was that the girl was standing, breathing heavily, clutching a fistful of Jack's trench coat in her small hand. Strangely enough, the proud blond did not move away or even seem remotely bother by the her action (perhaps he had not noticed what she had reflexively done).

Slowly he turned back to the now glass-free window and watched pitilessly as Greiger fell to his knees and screamed, letting the spike fall from his undamaged fake hand a part of him wondering if this strange girl who was less than half Jack's age and height would play some part in the events that were to come.

* * *

**Echo: And that's that.**

**Goldfish: Uh-huh.**

**Echo: Well, review!**

**Goldfish: Do that.**

**Echo: 'Til next time!**


	12. SemiFinals Match Two

**Echo: Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Goldfish: Uh-huh.**

**Echo: Where's my disclaimer? Goldfish?**

**Goldfish: Sigh. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 11**

**~ Semi-Finals Match Two ~**

The five time-travellers plus Logan scowled when Rex Goodwin's face appeared on the monitors dotted around the stadium.

"Aw," Vanessa growled, "and I was so hoping that died."

Her companions nodded affirmative and they all rolled their eyes when the director announced that it was his duty to protect the people of New Domino, even if it cost him his life.

Beside Destiny, Logan snorted. "That has got to be the biggest load of bull I have ever heard."

Though the crowd did not seem to share her opinion as they cheered at their director's devotion and bravery.

_Fools, _Destiny thought, almost surprised by the naivety of people in this time. No one paid attention to the security officers leading Greiger off the field.

"I can't believe how stupid these people are," Jake muttered, his violet eyes flitting around the cheering spectators.

"Idiots if I ever saw any," Mark agreed. It seemed as if the only people not cheering, excluding Logan and the next generation, were Leo, Luna, Tanner, Yanagi and Dexter.

"Well, well, well," Chris' voice was bitter and filled with disgust, "look who it is."

Curious, yet filled with a sense of dread, Destiny's eyes followed Chris' pale finger and her expression instantly hardened.

"Sayer," she spat. She could recognise those cold, cruel green eyes from anywhere, though the last time she saw them they were darkened with madness and lust for revenge. Her mouth quirked upward, however, when she noticed his hair.

It was Vanessa, though, that let loose the first giggle.

"His hair!" she squealed, holding her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Only a raving psychopath could think that hairstyle was cool," Mark sniggered.

"How much gel do you think he has to use each morning?" Chris questioned.

"He keeps a supply of thirty in his en-suite with sixty more under the bed."

Logan gained a few strange looks for this statement but the pale-eyed girl simply shrugged.

"What? I broke into his rooms in Arcadia HQ. I wanted to see if I could swipe anything. Come on, that guy deserves to robbed."

This response seemed perfectly acceptable so no one said anything.

"I just hope he doesn't see me," the Ember Shadow muttered.

"Same here," Destiny said under her breath; she didn't need both Goodwin _and _Sayer to deal with. Not to mention the Dark Signers.

Then the MC announced the next duel and the contestants. Commander Koda and Akiza.

Destiny had a feeling she would not be looking forward to this. She was proven correct.

Half-way through the duel and Witch of Dark Destiny was positive her stress levels were the same as her mother's and she was just as ready to unleash her psychic powers.

_Keep it under control, under control, _she chanted, _don't blow your cover, keep everything under control. Ach, screw it._

Subconsciously her hand began to reach for her deck but, before she could even touch the pouch on her belt that held it, Jake's hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Don't," he warned, "it won't do any good. Relax."

Destiny closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, calming herself. She nodded and, after a moment, Jake relinquished his grip. The Crimson Vessel slumped against her seat and watched the duel with clenched fists. Koda was playing dirty, taunting her mother with tales of her past, forcing her to relive her most distressing moments.

"Someone give me a stone or something," she said angrily, "I want to throw something at him."

"Yo, Queenie," Chris told her, "just chillax, 'kay? Chillax."

"Is that even a word?" Vanessa asked pointedly.

But Destiny didn't hear Chris' response because at that moment Akiza's hair curler hit the floor and she was surrounded by a menacing aura. Long, burgundy bangs fell over her pale face and her right arm glowed red as her dragon birthmark activated. Destiny bit back a scream as blinding pain shot up her own arm. She groped at the limb as tears sprung into her eyes. Never before had the pain she felt when one of her marks activated been quite so intense. Along from her she could vaguely hear Yusei grunt and Luna inhale sharply but she didn't care. The duel didn't matter anymore – she had to leave.

Her breathing was strangely irregular as she buried her face in Jake's shoulder.

"Get me out of here," she demanded, her hand still clutching her faintly glowing arm, "I can't take this anymore."

* * *

_**Director's block...**_

Violet was horrified. Her amethyst eyes were wide and dark and threatening tears and she held tightly onto Jack's jumper. Couldn't they see that Akiza was in pain? Of course they could, they _wanted _her to feel pain. They didn't care if she or anyone else got hurt, not as long as she was revealed as a Signer. It was sick.

Upset and angry beyond belief she tugged on Jack's trench coat. He glanced down at her.

"What is it?"

"How can you watch this?" she demanded quietly, "can't you see what's happening?"

Jack looked at her but did not respond.

Violet frowned at him. She didn't like this younger, more arrogant version of her father. Instead she turned her glare on Goodwin and Lazar.

"You're cruel," was all she said. Goodwin turned to her, a small smirk playing on his features.

"You don't get anywhere from simply being kind, little girl."

"I think you're a monster," she insisted, "a cold, cruel, calculating, lying, monster."

Jack stiffened beside her and Lazar's jaw dropped at her insolence but Goodwin didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

"That's a very extreme view."

"But it's true, isn't it?"

No response was made but Violet felt Jack's hand subconsciously, instinctively, cup the back of her head, stroking her long, jet black hair. She doubted he even knew he was doing it. Goodwin, however, watched the action carefully, a calculating look in his eye.

Her father's touch instilled confidence in her and so she decided to push a little bit further. So, giving the typical Atlas smirk, she added: "and I have half a mind to kick you. I'm sure the security men watching the cameras would get a kick out of that."

It was Lazar that snapped.

"Oh, Jackie, can't you control the little brat you brought up here?"

"I was rather enjoying the show," the duel monsters champion snapped back.

Then something caught the dwarf's eye.

"Oh, look," he drawled, "someone's leaving."

Goodwin did not recognise five of the six youths that pushed their way through the crowd. One, however, he did recognise.

"Logan Baker," he murmured. He hadn't seen her in years, not since she'd escaped. What was she doing here?

"Baker?" Lazar repeated, his thoughts reflecting Goodwin's.

With her was a short, ginger-haired girl, two identical silver-haired boys, a tall, hooded boy and a dark-haired girl who was clutching her arm which glowed faint red beneath her hand. It seemed to be causing her a lot more bother than it was causing Yusei or Luna – as much bother as it was causing the Black Rose.

_How strange, _he thought, his cold grey eyes following them as they made their way towards the exit. He did not recognise them (though it was the dark-haired girl he was really interested in) but it appeared Violet did.

"Destiny!" she exclaimed when she saw her. Goodwin, Lazar and Jack all turned to her and she clapped a hand over her mouth. She should never have said anything. Destiny was the Crimson Vessel, if Goodwin were to find out... she didn't even want to think about what might happen.

Though by the look in his eye it seemed Goodwin already suspected something.

Below nobody noticed Koda lying unconscious in the torn concrete nor Akiza standing as the victor, her chest heaving and hair flying about her face. All eyes in the director's box were trained on the young girl who shrank into Jack, cursing her slip-up.

* * *

**Echo: Ooh! Drama!**

**Goldfish: How fun.**

**Echo: Lighten up a little, won't you?**

**Goldfish: Aren't we suppose to be asking people to review?**

**Echo: Quite right. Please, please, PLEASE review!**

**Goldfish: Gee, you sound desperate.**

**Echo: I am.**

**Goldfish: Really?**

**Echo: Yes. Anyway, please review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all have an amazing 2011!**


	13. Interval

**Echo: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm afraid it's not particularly long either. More of a filler than anything but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Goldfish: Yes.**

**Echo: Just as a warning, I might not be able to update as often this month seeing as I have prelims. NO NOT THE DREADED PRELIMS!**

**Goldfish: Just calm down, Echo. Go blow something up, it'll make you feel better and take the stress away. I know it works for me.**

**Echo: Okay, good idea. I'll try that. *takes dynamite and goes outside. Massive explosion heard.***

**Goldfish: Music to my ears. Anyway, EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 12**

**~ Interval ~**

The pain in Destiny's arm had finally receded; that could only mean one thing, the duel was over, Akiza had won.

"The duel's finished," she told her companions, her breathing and heart rate at last beginning to return to normal. They took no notice of her statement, however. The duel was the last thing on their minds, they already knew the outcome.

"Who cares?" Mark threw his hands in the air, "we're worried about you! What happened earlier?"

"The bond," she replied, pulling up the sleeve of her hoodie to reveal the red dragon coiled along the length of her arm. "The one between Signer and Vessel – Signer and Crimson Dragon – I could feel all of Akiza's pain and I... I..."

"You what?" Vanessa probed.

"I snapped, okay?" she exclaimed, "I couldn't take it, I just couldn't, and I had to leave. I can't believe I'm so weak."

"You're not weak, Destiny," Chris told her. Destiny glanced up at him disbelievingly.

"Chris, look at me," she gestured to herself, "and tell me if I don't look weak to you."

She felt pathetic. Here she was, sitting on the pavement, her back leaning against the walls of the Kaiba Dome, surrounded by her friends (who were all standing tall and proud) shielding her from the eyes of any passersby.

"Destiny," it was Logan who spoke, "pull yourself together. Is your pride really so important to you? Pull yourself together."

Destiny was silent for a few seconds, surprised at Logan's outburst. It was usually Jake giving her 'get your ass in gear' talks but she appreciated the change. The corner of her mouth quirked upward slightly and she extended her hand to the Ember Shadow, who pulled her up from her position on the ground.

"Thanks," she said whilst dusting off her jeans, "you'd be surprised how often someone needs to tell me that sort of stuff."

Logan simply shrugged and Destiny pulled her sleeve back down to cover her mark.

"Just the final to go," she commented, wincing slightly in anticipation, "that's gonna hurt."

"What are you going to do for the title match?" Mark asked worriedly, "we all know the Crimson Dragon's gonna make an appearance."

Destiny faltered for a moment. She hadn't thought about the title match yet; the one where Jack and Yusei went head-to-head and consequently summoned the Crimson Dragon. It would be hard for her to keep her secret then. She didn't know what would happen; only once before had her and Red Destiny's souls merged to become the Crimson Dragon and Red Destiny had been on the field at the time. Would the dragon literally come out of her body like her soul had done when she had been judged by Oxocoatl? Would she start floating like she had last time?

Finally she settled for a simple "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

_**Director's box...**_

Violet trembled beneath the three different gazes upon her, her hand still clapped over her mouth.

"You know them?" Goodwin asked pleasantly, but she through the illusion. All he wanted to know about was Destiny's glowing arm.

"No..." she croaked weakly.

_No! Why did Jake need to steal all of Daddy's genes!_

Normally she was quite happy that she had inherited traits from her mother. It made her more appealing and approachable than Jack or her brother but sometimes she really wished she could be with Jake in their father's end of the gene pool. As it was, she was a terrible liar.

"You do!" Lazar goaded, and she was suddenly reminded of a serial killer clown.

"N-no, I don't!" her voice cracked as she backed away from the director and his deputy. The next thing she was aware of was the back of her head bumping against Jack's belt buckle.

"Tell us!" Lazar implored again, coming close to her so that they were practically touching, his nose nearly brushing her forehead. She let out a tiny cry of fright – the image of the serial killer clown still firmly planted in her mind – and turned her head away from him.

Anything else Lazar might have been about to say was drowned out by his cry of pain as Jack's booted foot collided with his shin. Despite her fright, Violet still found herself smirking at the sight of Lazar hopping around on one foot, clutching his injured shin to his chest.

"Can't you see you're scaring her?" Jack growled.

"I was interrogating!" Lazar defended, still hopping about.

"That wasn't an interrogation," Jack shot back, "that was just being creepy."

"So do you have any idea who they are?" Goodwin directed his question at Violet. He was still standing by the now fixed window and was happily ignoring his deputy who was muttering curses under his breath as he hopped towards the sofa.

Violet sighed, deciding that the questioning wouldn't stop until she had appeased them.

"I used to live in the same neighbourhood as them," she made up, "a few years back. Their names are Destiny, Chris, Mark, Vanessa and Jake. I haven't seen them in a long time. I have no idea who the sixth one was."

Goodwin nodded, seemingly accepting her answer though he knew that she knew more than she was letting on. The way that girl with the black and burgundy hair's arm had glowed was the exact same glow he'd seen on the arms on the Signers. But that was impossible; he had all the Signers in his grasp. Mentally he counted them off again.

Jack had the dragon's wings. Luna had the dragon's front claw. Akiza had the dragon's back claw. He was certain that Yusei had the dragon's tail and his brother's arm had the dragon's head. That was them all. But then why did this girl have another mark. There was no sixth Signer so what was she? Maybe she had nothing to do with the Crimson Dragon at all. Then a thought struck him. Unless... no. That was impossible. Naturally, it was impossible – that girl was at least thirteen or fourteen, fifteen even! It made no sense.

He knew one thing for sure; at the next match he would be keeping a very close eye on that girl and her companions, and possibly try to see what else Jack's new pet knew.

* * *

**Goldfish: Finally, review.**

***Another explosion is heard***

**Goldfish: Or that'll be you. *moment's silence* I am such an awesome rhyming poet! Now back to my world domination plotting...**


	14. Psychics and Clowns

**Echo: Well, the next chapter is finally up; sorry about the wait, I'm sitting my prelims this months (prelims are like test-run exams) and all that jazz. Anyhoo, I hope this chapter makes up for the pitiful lengths of the last two.**

**Goldfish: Hope being the key word in that sentence.**

**Echo: Oh, go plot world domination or something.**

**Goldfish: With pleasure! *disappears into minature castle in goldfish bowl***

**Echo: Aw, dang. Maybe I should've told him to flush himself down the toilet instead. I just hope tomorrow won't be known as "the-day-that-a-goldfish-took-over-the-word-because-a-teenage-girl-was-being-stupid-and-told-him-to-plot-world-domination-and-total-anhiliation-of-the-human-race. That would be a right shame. **

**Oh and, optimus prime girl, I was wondering if you could enable Private Messaging (PM) so that I can send you the info you want, if that's okay with you.**

**Echo: Well, uh... *raps knuckles on goldfish bowl* Goldfish! I need my disclaimer!**

**Goldfish: *muffled voice sounds from inside castle* EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

**Echo: Thanks! Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 13**

**~ Psychics and Clowns ~**

After the group had dealt with Destiny's minor sulky breakdown, Chris had demanded that they all go to the nearest fast food place; he was "starving", apparently. The meal seemed to have been a good idea though, it gave them something to take their minds off the final this evening. As it was all three of them were sitting on barstools around a small, circular table feasting on the unhealthiest food to have ever been created.

Mark was snacking from a large container of thin, crisp, golden fries that Logan kept stealing from; the younger Kessler twin seemed to be purposely ignoring this though his eyes narrowed slightly each time the girl's pale hand reached across the table in his direction. Vanessa had a paper box full of chicken nuggets which she kept dipping in Mark's ketchup, though he openly glared at her whenever she did so, she had forgotten to buy her own and couldn't be bothered getting up to get some. Was Chris was eating looked really rather disgusting; it was the biggest burger they restaurant (if it could even be called that) provided and looked like five regular burgers lumped together. Destiny tried to keep her eyes adverted, she had no idea why someone would even _want _to eat that. Chris, however, didn't seem to share her views and was already more than half-way through. Then again, Chris' stomach was a bottomless pit, he could eat anything – Destiny had no idea how he was still so skinny, according to the amount he ate he should be morbidly obese by now. Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but still. Finally, Jake and Destiny were sharing a container of fries that was even larger than Mark's yet nobody dared to go near theirs. Probably because they knew that, unlike Mark, Jake wouldn't hesitate in punching them if they so much as made a move for the fries. No one attempted to go for the ketchup either, for the same reason.

"How come Destiny gets the fries?" Chris was whining fifteen minutes later, nursing his twisted wrist.

"Because I'm awesome," Destiny smirked, polishing off the last fry.

Chris looked offended.

"And I'm not?"

"No," Mark answered, shaking his shaggy silver hair out of his eyes, "you're not."

"You're my brother, my twin! We have the exact same genetic coding; you're suppose to be standing up for me!"

Mark rolled his pale blue eyes. "It's because you're my brother that I'm not standing up for you. You're such an idiot sometimes, scratch that, all the time. I can't believe we're related, let alone twins."

Chris huffed but reached over and stole his brother's coke, finishing it in one go. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"All that _and_ the massive burger, bimbo? You are such a pig."

"He's eaten more," Vanessa told her, stretching her arms out in front of her and yawning, "trust me."

"It wasn't even that big," Chris commented defensively. Logan's eyes widening marginally.

"Not that big? Dude, if burgers were sharks that thing would've been megalodon." She glanced at her watch.

"Time?" Mark prompted.

"Doesn't start for a while yet," the psychic duelist responded.

"We should get going anyway," Destiny said, hopping off the seat. "We don't want to miss it, after all."

"Destiny, we have two hours," Jake deadpanned, "we won't miss it."

"Let's just go," Destiny sighed, "it stinks of cooking oil in here."

* * *

Once again they found themselves sneaking into the Kaiba Dome via the basement and the six companions were now aimlessly wandering the blue corridors.

"Someone remind me why we didn't just stay outside?" Vanessa asked, walking in step with Logan.

"Dunno, Carrot," Logan replied, glancing at the younger girl to see how she reacted to the name. Surprisingly, she didn't seem bothered at being referred as a vegetable and even smirked slightly at the not-so-subtle dig at her bright orange hair, running a hand through the short, messy strands. Her hair really was messy, Logan noted, it looked more like a bedhead than anything else, sticking up in every direction like a bird's nest. Vanessa seemed to read her thoughts.

"Hereditary trait," she told her as they walked, "dad's side."

"Is he a Signer too?" Logan asked, genuinely interested. She couldn't help but open up to these people, people from the future, they treated her like a person, like a friend. Plus, if she didn't open up she was positive that they'd keep prodding her until she did. Though she'd only known them for a few days she almost didn't want them to leave, though it was inevitable.

Vanessa nodded. "Not yet, but he will be."

Logan opened her mouth to comment but before she could say anything her body collided with Destiny's, who had suddenly halted in front of her.

"Jeez, Tattoo Girl," she muttered irritably, "say something if your suddenly going stomp on the breaks."

But Destiny wasn't listening, instead she was pointing at two figures who were standing watching each other further down the corridor.

"My parents!" she exclaimed quietly so only they could here. Her voice was filled with excitement. Immediately she tugged on the sleeve of the person standing next to her, who just happened to be Jake. "Come on!"

Next thing she knew, Destiny and Jake were halfway down the corridor and she, Vanessa, Chris and Mark were all following at a slower pace.

This was what Destiny had been waiting for, the opportunity to see her parents when neither were in battle. Right now she was killing two birds with one stone. As she got closer, still dragging Jake by the sleeve of his hoodie whilst he growled in annoyance, she saw her mother grab her right arm, the one which bore her Signer birthmark. Her father did the same. He began to speak, but she was still too far away to hear them. Jake had come to a stubborn halt and grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Jake," she protested quietly, trying to tug herself away from him.

"You look like a five-year-old who's been given their first deck. What sort of impression do you want to make? Akiza's going to think you're just some loser who wants to see the Black Rose in the flesh or something. Act casual," her growled through clenched teeth. "And quit dragging me around."

Destiny rolled her eyes but understood what he was talking about and Jake let go of her wrist just as the others joined them. She turned back to her parents only to find that the conversation appeared to be over. Then she heard the sound of running both she and Jake turned to hear a yell of "Yusei!"

Leo and Luna where running towards them. Of course, Leo crashed into Chris, knocking them both to the ground. Leo though, having as much energy as he did, immediately leapt up and with a yell of "sorry" and continued running towards Yusei and Akiza. Luna, however, stopped to help Chris up, apologising to all of them for her brother's behaviour before excusing herself to catch up with him.

"Ah!" a small yelp emitted from Leo as he jumped backwards slightly at the sight of Akiza, "it's the witch-lady!"

Akiza glowered at him. Silently, the time-travellers and their companion joined them. Luna gulped audibly beneath the young woman's glare, though Destiny had a feeling that wasn't all the eleven-year-old was gulping at. Luna had always had a sixth sense for seeing into people's hearts. After a moment of eye-contact with the younger girl, Akiza blinked and looked away, frowning and distressed. Leo's careless remark had obviously hurt her. Destiny opened her mouth to tell her young surrogate uncle off but before she could say anything a disturbing chuckle sounded from around the corner. Lazar came into view and Destiny almost groaned. Lazar was still Goodwin's lackey right now and thus a major pain in the backside.

"Why, hello there, Miss Izinski," he greeted in a sickly sweet voice. "We were quite impressed by your last duel. Director Goodwin would like to have a quick word, commending you, before the finals begin. Allow me to escort you."

Everyone was watching Lazar warily by this point and Destiny could feel the tension spike. None of them (excluding Lazar, of course) trusted Goodwin. Unlike everyone else though, Destiny and the time travellers knew what he had planned.

At that moment, however, another voice was heard, one that caused both Destiny and Logan to freeze and the time travellers to tense.

"Akiza is tired."

_Sayer, _even in her head, Destiny's voice was filled with hatred and disgust. They all turned to look at him, standing tall and proud in his long brown trench coat. The two Arcadia goons that flanked him immediately moved into position, shielding Akiza from the rest of them.

"Who are you?" Lazar demanded. Sayer chuckled.

"Why don't we just say that I'm Akiza's "caretaker"."

Destiny's eye twitched. Only twelve words and she was already fighting the urge to blast him through a wall. Or perhaps out a window…

"Though," he continued, his voice smooth, "I do believe you have already done an investigation."

Lazar chuckled, or more correctly cackled, again. Sayer paid him no heed.

"We must get dear Akiza back into form before the finals begin in any way we can." He held up his hand, motioning for Akiza and the Arcadia bodyguards or whatever it was they were to pass them. They did so without a word and he followed them, walking directly behind Akiza as they left. On the way past he regarded Logan coldly and, in response, the Ember Shadow's hands curled into fists at her side, her lip curled back and, for a second, she bared her teeth at him in warning but he took no heed and simply continued walking. Destiny half expected her mother to do something – she always so fiery and independent back home – but she never did. She didn't even look back.

"Hm," Lazar scoffed, "what a fraudulent group, playing the mystic angle, as they do."

At once Yusei stepped forward, demanding the location of Rally and his other Satellite friends. Destiny closed her eyes pityingly. He wasn't going to get any information out of Lazar. As expected, Lazar responded with a smirk and an open threat. He cackled as he turned to leave, only to come face-to-face with Destiny, Logan, Jake, Chris, Mark and Vanessa who simultaneously fixed him with cold glares, Jake's of course being the coldest of them all. He still won the glaring contest even when his features were partially hidden by a hood. When he saw them, however, Lazar's smirk simply widened.

"Why, Destiny," he drew out her name, "how lovely to finally meet you. The director has taken quite an interest in you, as… intriguing as you are."

Destiny's eyes widened momentarily as realised what had happened. The director's box allowed a good view of the entire stadium, Goodwin (and Lazar and probably Jack, too) must have seen her and her companions leave during the last duel. _Damn._

"How do you know who I am?" Destiny asked, masking her panic well and making her face expressionless. Lazar cold smile only widened, giving him a rather demonic appearance.

"An old neighbour of yours who has been keeping us company in the director's box, _annoying little brat," _he added quietly before raising it again to its normal volume, "sticks to Jack like Velcro."

"And who would that be?" Vanessa asked cautiously, eyeing Lazar with wary green eyes.

"A certain young Violet," the short man replied, examining his nails and feigning disinterest, though his dark eyes darted up at them, searching for any kind of reaction, "strange young girl, she didn't seem to want to tell us who you were but it just slipped out. For some reason that I cannot fathom, Jack seems very fond of her and that's saying something."

Beside her Jake tensed and his breathing came out shallow and quick, his fist clenched and shook at his side. Destiny could tell that he was fighting the urge to strangle the clown in front of them. She was too and she knew that Chris, Mark and Vanessa were having similar reactions. Logan remained emotionless, though her eyes flitted towards them curiously.

"And what foul company you're keeping," he looked at Logan, noticing her for the first time. He regarded her much the same way as Sayer had, coldly. That was another thing Destiny noticed about her new friend, Logan seemed to have a lot of enemies in high places. "Logan Marie Baker, I never thought I'd see you here. How are you?"

"Never better," the pale-eyed girl sneered, "back for another ass-whooping, Lazar?" her hand moved to rest over the pouch holding her deck. The smirk instantly fell form Lazar's face and he glowered at her before looking back at Destiny.

"I'm sure we'll being seeing each other again," his voice had returned to its sickly sweet tone. Destiny lip curled in disgust and she stepped away from him.

"I certainly hope not."

Then Lazar turned around and walked away, leaving the time travellers, Logan, Yusei, Luna and Leo alone in the corridor. Chris stared blankly after the red coat before turning to face them.

"Well," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets, "that was weird."

"What a creep," Vanessa agreed with a shudder.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed suddenly, "it's you again! How'd Lazar know who you are?"

"Long story," Mark explained. Yusei frowned, if there had been something strange about them before the fact that Goodwin wanted to talk to them, or more particularly Destiny, meant that something was definitely up with them.

Jake was the next person to speak. "Violet's here."

"Who's Violet?" Leo asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Is she the one that creepy clown guy mentioned? The one that Jack Atlas is "fond of"?"

None of the time travellers replied immediately though the mention of this Violet caught Yusei's attention. Jack fond of someone? He shook his head at the thought. That girl had to be something special if Jack was fond of them. The blond-haired duel monsters champion was "fond" of anyone.

At last Destiny faced them. "We have to go," she offered the twins a small wave, "maybe we'll see you later."

She turned to leave when Yusei called out, "you said a few days ago that you knew what Goodwin was planning. Do you know where my friends are?"

For the first time she looked directly at him and, as their eyes met, Yusei was stunned to see that they were the exact same shade of blue as his.

"No," she replied, "I'm sorry but I don't know where your friends are." She turned to leave but looked back at him, "good luck in your duel and…" she bit her lip nervously as if she was unsure whether or not she should speak her mind. At last she decided she would, "remember to look for what's behind the mask."

With those cryptic words she and her companions walked away, turning the corner and disappearing from view much as Lazar had, leaving Yusei and the twins more than a little confused. Luna looked after them with an odd, contemplative expression on her face. There was something about them; something not quite right.

* * *

**Echo: So, how was it?**

**Goldfish: Fine.**

**Echo: I wasn't asking you but thanks anyway. The duel between Yusei and Aki will begin in the next chapter, for anyone who's interested.**

**Goldfish: At last.**

**Echo: Yeah. Anyways, since I'm on exam leave (YES!) I get tomorrow off so if I get lots of reviews I might post the next chapter then.**

**Goldfish: Are you bribing the readers?**

**Echo: Uh... no...**

**Goldfish: Uh-huh.**

**Echo: Well, it's better than blackmailing them! You threaten to blow-up their backyards!**

**Goldfish: I do what I must to keep myself entertained.**

**Echo: You have no life whatsoever.**

**Goldfish: Says you.**

**Echo: Look, who cares? Let's just ask the people to review, 'kay?**

**Goldfish: Fine by me.**

**Echo: Okay then. One... two... three...**

**Goldfish & Echo: _REVIEW!_**

***Room shakes and ceiling caves in***

**Echo: Wow. That was louder than I expected.**


	15. Mummy Dearest

**Echo: Hey, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Goldfish: Don't you have something else to say?**

**Echo: Er, yeah. Remember how I said that Yusei and Akiza's duel would begin in this chapter? Well, yeah, I ended up writing a lot more than I expected and so the duel will begin in the next chapter - sorry, guys.**

**Goldfish: Great.**

**Echo: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Goldfish, disclaimer?**

**Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

**Echo: What a shame.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 14**

**~ Mummy Dearest ~**

Destiny was beginning to have second thoughts as she peered around the pole she was hiding behind at the two trucks, both bearing the logo of the Arcadia Movement, surrounded by the brainwashed, psychic goons. Perhaps her decision to stalk her mother and Sayer to the vehicles hadn't been her wisest idea. There was no way to get past those guards. She remembered telling the others that she had to go to the bathroom and that she would catch up with them later at their seats. Now she was thinking she should have just stayed with them.

She knew Akiza was in the nearest one, she had seen her go in, but those damn cloaked acolytes were hanging around in the dozens. She needed a distraction. Then she heard it, a soft hissing in her ear. At once she knew what it was and she turned her head to it.

The spirit form of her Dark Fate monster, Purveyor of Darkness, the Serpent of Cunning, was perched on her shoulders, its long scaly form wrapped around her body. It was a terrifying beast, one of children's nightmares. She had summoned during her soul judgement duel against Oxocoatl. She brought her hand up and gently stroked its semi-transparent, dark green, scaly face.

"Come to assist me, Cunning?" she asked quietly, her mouth curling into a small smile as the snake hissed its agreement. The spirit slowly gestured with its head towards a man dressed in blue gown representing the Arcadia Movement approaching from behind the Kaiba Dome. The only difference was that this one was alone and carrying a duel disk. Destiny smirked.

"Perfect." She back at the duel monster spirit and tickled it under the chin (though transparent it was still solid), "thank, Cunning."

With one final hiss the serpent vanished back into her deck and Destiny looked over her shoulder at the approaching goon, noting that he had a gold earring in one ear. Excellent. Putting on her most obnoxious expression she strutted pompously over to him.

"Give it back, thief," she demanded when she reached him, holding out her hand. The Arcadia goon just looked confused and Destiny laughed inwardly.

"Huh?"

"My earring," she explained, wiggling her fingers, "give it back."

"I don't have your earring."

"Yes, you do!" she exclaimed, pointing at his ear, "that's my earring! Give it back!"

The man's hand flew to his ear and his expression turned sour. "This is my earring, little lady, and if you know what's best for you you'll run back to your parents."

"Don't threaten me, thief," she sniffed, contemptuously, "that's _my _earring and I want it back!"

She feigned a lunge for his ear and the man leapt back, holding his duel disk defensively out in front of him.

"I said," he hissed, "go home, girl. I'm a psychic duelist and you have no idea what I can do to you."

"Like what?" Destiny voice had gone quiet and she shivered fearfully, taking a step back. "Why are you threatening me? I just want my earring back... what are you going to do to me?"

"You know what I think?" the man sneered, taking a step towards her and raising his hand, a card was held between his fingers, "I think you're a little tramp trying to rob me. Aren't I right? I'll show you what happens to people who try to cheat me out of my own valuables,_ girl_."

He took another threatening step towards her and Destiny took another step back and she smiled inwardly, her back now pressed against the white wall of the Kaiba Dome. His hand was still raised, ready to throw the card down onto the duel disk. This was it.

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" she bellowed at the top of her voice. The man froze, panicked.

"What?" he stuttered, "I wasn't going to–"

But he was interrupted by Destiny suddenly lunging at him. They both fell to the ground, the man landing on his back with Destiny on top. Immediately she used her legs to pin the man's arms to the pavement, sitting on his chest and using one hand to keep his head down.

"You little bitch," the man snarled and Destiny simply smirked at him before dealing a knock-out blow to his temple. She looked around, checking that no one had seen them but they were hidden from the trucks and the people guarding it by curve of the Kaiba Dome and everyone who could have seen was inside waiting for the next match to begin. Destiny got to her feet and removed the man's duel disk, slipping it on to her own left arm. It was too big and kept slipping but it would do for the time being. She took out the man's deck, dropping the cards onto his unconscious form and replaced it with her own deck before walking off towards the trucks. Those guards wouldn't know what hit them.

Seconds later she had returned to her hiding spot behind the pole, her cobalt eyes watching the guards carefully, waiting for the right moment to strike. Inwardly she was chuckling as she thought back on her performance moments earlier. It was quite impressive, even she had to admit. So much for the drama teachers back home who had told her that she wasn't cut out to be an actress; it wasn't her fault that she thought they play was stupid and had expressed her views on the matter.

She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about her unreasonable drama teachers and her bad grade; she had a job to do. Wordlessly she summoned Purveyor of Darkness, the Serpent of Cunning. That certain monster had helped her earlier, it was only fair that she let it be the one to distract the guards. Besides, it was definitely scary looking enough to catch their attention.

"Go scare them out of their pants, Cunning," she commanded quietly with smirk. The serpent hissed and nodded its agreement before slithering away.

Destiny watched in amusement as the first few Arcadia losers noticed the snake. She smiled in satisfaction when they leapt backwards as Cunning reared its head, flattening its neck and hissing at them. Their yells brought the others running as the massive, dark green serpent feigned an attack. She glanced at the trucks; the road was clear. At once she slipped out from behind the pole and darted towards the nearest truck. She tried the handle. The door was unlocked and opened easily.

_Idiots, _she laughed inwardly before looking back to where the twenty or so Arcadia guards and even more simple passersby were staring at and cowering from the great snake. _Great job, Cunning, _she sent the message mentally and could feel her monster's satisfaction and appreciation at the praise, _now come back._

She returned the card to her deck and heard of a collective gasp as Purveyor of Darkness, the Serpent of Cunning vanished but she didn't bother to hear the rest of their reactions – she was already inside the truck.

Once inside she made sure to be quiet. The whole thing was just one dark blue single space surrounded with screens and, in the centre, a peculiar looking bathtub in which Akiza silently lay. Destiny closed the door silently, both surprised and thankful that her mother hadn't heard her entrance. She stood motionless by the doorway for a few seconds, watching her mother; her heart still stinging with the rejection from earlier when Akiza hadn't so much as glanced at her. Then she heard a tiny ping and Sayer's face appeared on the glass attached to the bathtub over Akiza's head. For a moment Destiny's breathing ceased.

"Akiza, you do understand, correct?" Sayer's smooth voice filled the inside of the truck. "By making our existence known in this tournament the risks we take are stacking up dramatically. People trying to deceive you like the ones from earlier will be hounding you from now on."

"It will do them no good," Akiza replied quietly. "My mission is to let the ideals of the Arcadia Movement be known across the world. I wouldn't subject myself to their drivel. My heart is rightly guided by you, Sayer."

Destiny resisted the urge to snort, to do so would have given away her presence.

_That has got to be the biggest load of bull I have ever heard. The guy's a power-hungry psychopath, mum, why can't you see it?_

"You are very wise, Akiza," Sayer praised her. Destiny scowled.

_Yeah, and she'll be even wiser when she starts thinking for herself._

"That's right," he continued, "Those Ylliasters' have ambitions of resurrecting the symbol of the wicked, the Crimson Dragon."

Destiny's fists clenched and she smiled maliciously. _Oh, Sayer, I'll show you how wicked the Crimson Dragon can really be._

"People are unaware that they are trying to get the world to kneel before them through the Crimson Dragon. We, who have abilities bestowed upon us by the Gods, are the only ones aware of their heinous plot."

_Bullshit, _she sung mentally dragging out the space between the syllables. Akiza however, seemed to disagree with her.

"Yes, we are," the violet-haired woman replied softly and Destiny fought the urge to go up and shake her by the shoulders. Use your brain, woman, and think for yourself, was what she wanted to scream.

"The finals are about to start. Yusei Fudo, your opponent, might be a part of Ylliaster. But you should be fine, dear Akiza. Once you defeat Yusei and defeat Goodwin and Ylliaster's puppet, Jack, the people's jeers will turn into cheers. The time to realise our ideals is at hand."

Akiza, from her place in the bathtub, nodded up at the screen. "Yes, Sayer."

With another ping the image disappeared and Destiny finally released the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She was too young to be worrying about high blood pressure. Then she heard Akiza speak.

"That wretched mark..." she sounded distraught and Destiny realised she must have been reliving memories of the pain her powers had caused. Destiny, suddenly feeling like she was intruding on something very private, turned to leave but tripped on her shoelace – which had become undone – and took a spectacular fall, the left side of her face planting firmly against the cold metal door with a loud smack.

"Ouch."

In an instant Akiza was out of the bathtub, duel disk in hand (how she had reached it so quickly Destiny had no idea).

"Who are you?" Akiza demanded, her amber eyes shining with fury. Destiny gulped and turned slowly around to face her.

_Busted, _she thought as she did so.

"Uh... hi?" she offered uncertainly when their eyes, hers sapphire blue and Akiza's golden brown yet both the exact same rare shape, finally met.

"Who are you?" the burgundy-haired young woman demanded, slipping her duel disk onto her left arm and wielding it aggressively, "what do you want?"

"I'm Destiny," the violet-streaked, raven-haired girl answered with an awkward wave, "we, uh, saw each other earlier when you were talking to Yusei Fudo... or at least I saw you."

She couldn't help the last part coming out bitterly. She loved her mother more than anything but she could never forget that she had left her alone for almost fourteen years. Any rejection from Akiza was incredibly hard to take.

Akiza watched her cautiously, almost haughtily. "And?" she asked, "Why are you here?"

Whilst trying to come up with a remotely believable answer that didn't involve stalking she found herself regarding her mother's clothing. A red bathing suit with water droplets running down it creating a small puddle on the floor where she stood. Destiny raised an eyebrow. It was then that an idea struck her; if she couldn't answer the question she may as well stall.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird," she began conversationally, "that you were talking to that guy whilst in the bath and he could _see_ you? Does that not make you uncomfortable at all?"

"I _said _who the hell are you and why are you here?" Akiza's voice raised and she took a step forward, raising her duel disk threateningly. Destiny took a step back, her hand groping for the door's handle. She had a duel disk too, and powers that probably rivalled her mother's, but she didn't want anything like that to be revealed about her yet, best to keep a low profile. Her hand found the handle and an image suddenly floated into her mind – strangely enough it was of Aunt Carly. That was it!

"I am... the paparazzi!"

Akiza arched a single burgundy eyebrow. "Are you old enough to be working or are the media making use child labour now?"

"This is my summer job," Destiny responded, "And, actually, I'm more efficient than most adult reporters but obviously you don't care about that so-"

"It's Autumn," Akiza interrupted, watching her with unconcealed suspicion, her lip curled in a sneer. It didn't look attractive on her, Destiny concluded.

"Autumn doesn't start until the equinox which is the 22nd September," she retorted, "it's only the 5th right now thus, technically, it is still Summer. I'll be leaving now Miss Izinski, good luck in your duel."

_Not really,_ she added mentally, _let dad win._

And before Akiza could register what had happened Destiny was out the door and out of sight. The Black Rose stood, sopping wet, in the middle of the room for a moment before shaking her head, glaring at her mark wondering why it had prickled around that weird girl and decided to dress and prepare herself for the final.

* * *

_**Inside the stadium, in the stands...**_

The crowd was gathered, waiting for the final duel before the title match to begin. This was the one everyone had been waiting for, the Satellite's Shooting Star versus the Black Rose Witch, and the tension amongst the spectators was running high.

It was in this atmosphere that Destiny finally rejoined the rest of the group.

"Oi, Queenie!" Vanessa exclaimed, "Where were you? No one takes _that _long in the bathroom."

"Stalking my mum," Destiny replied simply as she sat down in her usual seat between Logan and Jake.

"Ah," the messy-haired girl responded leaning back in her seat. Jake, Chris and Mark just rolled their eyes.

"Queenie?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a stupid nickname," she replied.

"Ach, well," Chris kicked up his feet and clasped his hands behind his head, "only ten minutes 'til the finals begin. Let's watch Destiny's parents try to rip each other's heads off."

Destiny glared at him. "That was just my mum, Chris."

"Fine," the elder Kessler twin sighed, "let's watch Destiny's mum try to rip her dad's head off."

Destiny just rolled her eyes and was glad that Luna, Leo, Tanner, Yanagi and Dexter had not taken their seats yet or their cover would have been blown. Though, secretly, she had to admit that she was not sure whether to be worried or excited about this duel; it was something she had always dreamed of witnessing but, at the same time, she really didn't want to see her mother break her father's ribs.

One thing was certain, however, this duel was not going to be easy.

Destiny was almost beside herself with anticipation.

* * *

**Echo: I actually quite like this chapter. I really wanted Destiny and Akiza to meet seeing as she and Yusei have already met.**

**Goldfish: You don't say?**

**Echo: Oh, lighten up, Goldfish. Well, anyway, I promise that the duel will be in the next chapter. And I mean it this time.**

**Goldfish: Hm.**

**Echo: Well, you probably know what I'm going to say next...**

**Goldfish: REVIEW! Or else...**

**Echo: Yeah, just not the last bit.**

**Goldfish: Hm.**


	16. Father and Mother

**Echo: Well, I said I would update soon and I undated soon.**

**Goldfish: *deep in thought***

**Echo: Goldfish?**

**Goldfish: What? *looks up* What is it?**

**Echo: I was just expecting you to make some snarky, sarcastic comment but you're obviously too busy plotting world domination and whatnot.**

**Goldfish: Oh, yeah. *goes back to plans* And if I do this...**

**Echo: *rolls eyes* Anyhoo, this is my longest chapter yet! The first part of the Fortune Cup final! Enjoy!**

**Goldfish: And then if I-**

**Echo: Goldfish! Disclaimer!**

**Goldfish: Huh? Oh, right. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

**Echo: Precisely.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 15**

**~ Father and Mother ~**

Sayer sat alone in the dimly lit room, watching the screen silently. Fireworks rose into the air around the Kaiba Dome. The final was about to begin. Akiza was about to unveil the Arcadia Movement to the world and then he would have all the power he had ever dreamed of, with Akiza, his precious Black Rose, by his side the Arcadia Movement could accomplish anything. The psychic duelists would be revered, not shunned. He would make them great.

There was just one thing that was out of place; the snake that had caught the attention of the guards around the trucks. His cold green eyes glanced down at the photograph lying on his desk; large, at least seven metres in length, dark green, scaly and oozing darkness and cunning there was little doubt that this was no natural creature. It was a duel monster and a solid one. That could only mean one thing...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. He turned his head to see Akiza, fully dressed and ready to duel, enter the room.

"I'm going now," she told him. He stood and walked over to her – musing momentarily on how tiny she was compared to him – and looked down at her. His eyes flitted towards her puffy white sleeve, noticing something out of place. Gently, he removed the single fallen stand of hair before turning his attention to her hairpiece.

"When it seems like you'll give way to your powers," he told her, adjusting it, "this hairpiece will keep your powers in check. You're going to win."

But Akiza didn't hear him. She was looking past him and at the smooth white mask that lay beside the photograph of the mysterious serpent on the table. The mask of the Black Rose.

"Akiza," Sayer began, suddenly remembering something, "when you were preparing for the duel, did anyone, by any chance, come into your cabin?"

Akiza blinked, momentarily stunned by the question, but nodded.

"A girl," she said, "it was dark, I didn't see her very well but she had long dark hair and blue eyes. She claimed to be working for the media."

Sayer's eyes narrowed. "The media?" he asked dangerously, "what did she try to talk to you about?"

"Nothing," Akiza replied, her eyes shining with confusion as she thought back on her earlier meeting with the girl, "she seemed awkward. She left immediately."

"Really? Did you get any other information on her? She might be dangerous."

_It's possible, _Sayer thought, _that she summoned the snake to distract the guards to talk to Akiza. If so, that would make her a psychic duelist and one who has control over her powers at that. She might be working for Goodwin._

If she was that made her a threat. He had already seen Logan earlier that day and she'd had people with her. Had this girl that had tried to talk to Akiza been among them? Sayer's eyes narrowed. For all he knew Logan might still be allied with Goodwin and if that piece of Ylliaster scum was employing psychics now... The threat had to be eliminated. That was final.

"She was younger than me," Akiza told him, "and she said her name was Destiny."

"Right," Sayer hissed, placing a hand on Akiza's shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll make sure that this 'Destiny' doesn't bother you again. Now, go and show the people the true power of the Arcadia Movement."

_And I'll find out some more about these rogues that are hanging around._

* * *

_**In the arena...**_

The fireworks shot up into the sky, in a beautiful array of bright colours and patterns. On the overhead monitor, junk warrior appeared followed by Black Rose Dragon. Destiny's heart sped up. This was it. The duel was about to begin. The stadium was filled with the yells of the crowd.

"Beat that witch!"

"I'm cheering for you, Satellite scum!"

"Pulverise that witch!" one woman called.

Destiny wanted to cover her ears and scream at them shut up. A few seats along from them Yanagi commented, "They're sayin' all that awful stuff, same as ever. She's just an innocent kid."

"But, the fact stands that she's implanting fear into us with those strange powers of hers," Tanner announced quietly.

"But, being as scary as she is, why are so many people here?" Leo asked. Destiny shook her head even though it wasn't her that was being addressed.

_She's not scary, Uncle Leo, just misunderstood. Except when she loses her temper, _her added with a second thought, _then she's really scary._

"People are a cruel lot," the spiky, blue-haired man replied, "they know they'll be danger but they still want to watch the sight of someone they despise being put up for slaughter."

Destiny's hands curled into fists at his words. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she couldn't help it, this was her mother they were talking about. She agreed with Tanner's logic – people were cruel; Akiza wasn't the monster, they were.

"It looks like this'll be a tough duel to bear," Dexter said quietly.

_I couldn't agree with you more._

"Hey, Logan," Destiny whispered to the girl beside her but the young psychic duelist was too busy glaring at the crowds, she could sympathise with Akiza even if she was Sayer's ignorant little pawn. No one should have to be subjected to their cruel taunts. Destiny nudged her to get her attention. Logan turned.

"What?" she demanded but Destiny shushed her.

"Can we swap places?" she whispered, "I want to hear what those guys are saying."

"Eavesdropping now?" Logan asked quietly, folding her arms across her chest. Destiny nodded. "Fine."

The two swapped seats so that Destiny was now sitting next to Dexter but no one noticed the switch. Luna sighed, slumping in her seat. Destiny didn't blame her; this duel was going to be hard on both of them.

* * *

_**Director's box...**_

"Accept my apologies, sir," Lazar pleaded with Goodwin, "that Arcadia bunch is constantly around her."

The two men – one tall and well-built and the other thin and short – stood by the window, watching as a close-up of Akiza's face appeared on the overhead monitor.

"No need to lose your head on the matter," the director replied calmly, "we needn't be hasty. Is there anything on our... new friend?"

Lazar glanced back at where Jack sat on the yellow couch, Violet also lay there curled up having dozed off only moments earlier. The young's man's face was impassive and his arms were folded over his broad chest. The purple-haired man shifted closer to Goodwin and spoke very quietly so as Jack could not hear.

"I met with Miss Baker and Destiny as well as their companions. They were with Akiza when I attempted to bring her to you but that Sayer interfered. It appears they are more familiar with Jack's little puppy than she let on."

"Really?" Goodwin asked. Lazar nodded eagerly.

"When I mentioned her they appeared, shall we say, shocked? The hooded one looked like he wanted to strangle me."

"Interesting," Goodwin commented, "you do not think they are allied with Arcadia?"

"If anything this Destiny girl seems to hold them in rather low regard. What is it about her that interests you, director?"

"I have a suspicion," Goodwin told him quietly, "that, if everything goes as planned, will be confirmed. If my suspicions are correct then she changes everything. For now, however," he raised his voice back to its normal volume, "let us enjoy the final match. Akiza, as a member of the Arcadia Movement, is doing a very important job for us. She is a suitable opponent to draw out Yusei Fudo's potential as a Signer."

Jack's violet eyes focused on him as he spoke.

"She will serve as our assassin." The director's head turned in the direction of the blond duelist, "I would like to see it, Jack. Your Red Dragon Archfiend and Yusei's Stardust Dragon clashing together. I would like to experience that surging energy for myself."

"Hmph," Jack smirked, "I'll let you experience it so much that you'll wish you didn't."

He turned away, his mind focusing on a certain spiky haired duelist about to face possibly one of the most lethal opponents.

_Yusei, I don't think that you will lose... but, Akiza Izinski, she has strength unlike any duelist I've seen so far._

Goodwin smirked. Yusei would face Akiza and be revealed as a Signer and then he would face Jack and their dragons would fight as they had before and the Crimson Dragon would be revealed. And then he would find out who this 'Destiny' really was.

* * *

_**Back in the stands...**_

The spotlight focused on the MC as he stamped his foot on the raised stand and held his fist up high in the air.

"Yeah!" he yelled into his microphone. "We've reached the finals!"

The crowd cheered wildly, Destiny just bit her lip and wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. On one side of her, her companions were watching the arena and the MC carefully, on her other side Luna, Leo, Dexter, Tanner and Yanagi cheered along with the crowd, if only to keep up appearances.

"The winner of this match will get the right to challenge the King!"

Destiny shuddered at his words but the crowd cheered even louder. This was the match she had anticipated the most but the title match was the one she was most afraid of. Goodwin already had his eye on her and she didn't know what would happen when the Crimson Dragon appeared. She _was_ the Crimson Dragon, or at least half of it, something would definitely happen, that much she knew. Goodwin, and probably some other people too, would be after her if they realised who – _what – _she was.

An image of Jack Atlas appeared on the screen and Destiny was instantly reminded of Violet. _Goodwin had Violet. _No, that wasn't right, Violet was with Jack and as long as she was with Jack she was safe from Goodwin.

"Who will have the audience with the great King and win the chance to overthrow him!" Jack's image burst into flames, "The first challenger is the Black Rose Witch... Akiza Izinski!"

Destiny's heart constricted as her mother's image appeared on the screen. Smoke burst out of the ground on one side of the arena and, from underneath the stage, Akiza appeared. Jeers and yells of abuse sounded from the crowd.

"Beat that witch!"

"Put that witch up to slaughter!"

_Shut up! Shut up!_

Akiza's image faded on the screen and the MC's voice rang out once more, "and here's the Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo!"

Destiny watched, unconsciously wringing her hands, as her father's criminal mark appeared first on the screen before giving a side-profile of his face. The same smoke that had dramatised Akiza's entrance appeared for Yusei as he too emerged from beneath the arena. This time the crowds cheered, though Destiny knew that if it weren't for the fact that they hated Akiza even more than Yusei they'd be jeering and taunting instead.

"You can do it, Yusei!" Leo yelled from his seat two spaces along and Destiny felt a small smile tug at her lips. Her somewhat hyperactive surrogate uncle's enthusiasm never ceased to cheer her up; there was something almost infectious about it, or maybe that was just her, it never seemed to work on Jake or Jack or maybe that was just them.

"Yusei!" Dexter offered his support as well.

"This is pretty exciting," Yanagi commented, a smile on his worn face.

"Yusei, be on your toes," Tanner warned.

_Jeez, way to ruin the mood, spiky, _Destiny thought. But he was right; her mother was a dangerous opponent, even more so now that her powers were active and wild.

Luna remained silent but then Destiny heard it, a quiet, high-pitched sound and she immediately glanced over at the teal-haired girl.

_Kuribon!_

Sure enough, the green-eyed, rat-tailed, brown puffball had appeared to its mistress. She watched in fascinated silence as Luna communicated with it mentally. She had seen it being done before and had done it herself but watching the mental exchange between human and duel spirit never ceased to amaze her. Then it happened, Kuribon looked straight at her and Luna followed its gaze. Destiny adverted her eyes but not quickly enough. She had been caught. Again. By an eleven-year-old. Again.

She focused her gaze back on the arena, acting like she had not just seen the spirit of a brown puffball. Hopefully Luna would forget about it and concentrate on the duel. Highly unlikely but still.

"Everything has come to right here and now!" the MC's voice rang out again.

_Oh, just shut up and get on with the duel, _Destiny had never cared for the commentary.

"Let the final duel of the Fortune Cup begin!"

_Finally. _

"Duel!" both Yusei and Akiza yelled before drawing their cards. This was it.

**Yusei: 4000LP**

**Akiza: 4000LP**

"It's my turn," Akiza announced, "draw. I summon Ivy Wall in defence mode."

_Great, _Destiny thought sarcastically as the overgrown hedge appeared on the field (DEF: 1200).

"I place a card face-down to end my turn," she finished.

"It's my turn," Yusei said next, "I summon Speed Warrior (AKT: 900). Speed Warrior has its attack power doubled during the battle phase of the turn it's summoned (AKT: 1800). Speed Warrior, attack Ivy Wall!"

_No, _Destiny thought, hanging her head. Sure enough, Akiza's bored voice interrupted the attack.

"When Ivy Wall is targeted for an attack it special summons one Ivy Token on my opponent's side of the field in defence mode."

Sure enough, one Ivy Token (DEF: 0) appeared on Yusei's side of the field. Speed Warrior continued with its attack and Ivy Wall was destroyed. The MC's voice rang out once more, commenting on the two turns, and Destiny was reminded of how much she hated commentaries. She felt a nudge to her left side and turned her head, expecting to see Logan only to discover that she had switched places with Chris. Fabulous. Now not only did she have to listen to the MC monologing but also to Chris' endless commentary which would, undoubtedly, be filled with sarcastic remarks and innuendos. Perfect.

Yusei glared at the token for a moment, muttering something under his breath, before ending his turn.

"It's my turn. Draw. Reveal face-down card. I activate the Permanent Trap, Cursed Ivy. Its effect allows me to summon an Ivy monster from my Graveyard in defence mode. I'll summon back my Ivy Wall (DEF: 1200). When Cursed Ivy is equipped onto Ivy Wall and removed from the field," Akiza explained, "the equipped monster will be destroyed. I end my turn."

"So they've both been testing the waters for the initial two turns!" the MC exclaimed, "the audience breathes a sigh of relief! But this is all just the calm before the storm!"

Destiny frowned. Her mother had a plan, she knew it, and it had something to do with those Ivy Tokens she was building up on Yusei's side of the field. She just hoped her father realised what was going on quick enough to counter it.

"It's my turn," Yusei announced, drawing a card from his deck, Destiny and the rest of the audience craned their necks, "I release my Warrior-type Speed Warrior to Special Summon Turret Warrior (AKT: 1200)! Turret Warrior increases its attack power equal to the attack power of the released Warrior-type monster."

Destiny clasped and unclasped her hands as Turret Warrior's attack rose to two thousand one hundred and watched as he sent it to attack Ivy Wall. She bit her lip; this was exactly what Akiza wanted.

"Ivy Wall being targeted with an attack Special Summons an Ivy Token on my opponent's side of the field in defence mode," the burgundy-haired young woman interrupted. Another one of the Ivy Tokens appeared by Yusei (DEF: 0).

Turret Warrior attacked, destroying Ivy Wall with a blast of smoke.

"By Ivy Wall being destroyed, Cursed Ivy will also be destroyed," Akiza announced, "but once this card is sent to the Graveyard two Ivy Tokens will be summoned on my opponent's side of the field in defence mode."

"Crap," Destiny muttered as two more of the three-leafed stalks-with-eyes appeared. To her right, Dexter poked her arm.

"You're rooting for Yusei?" he asked, this drew Leo, Luna, Tanner and Yanagi's attention. Destiny just nodded.

"Akiza's got something planned," she said, "and it's not good."

Yusei ended his turn and immediately Akiza moved in.

"My turn. Draw. I activate the Magic card, Seed of Deception, from my hand. This Special Summons a level two or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. Appear now, Dark Verger (AKT: 0)! And then, I release Dark Verger!"

As Dark Verger disappeared in a ball of colour Destiny realised what Akiza was doing. "Oh, no..." she whispered. Her father was in for whole a lot of pain.

"I Advance Summon Rose Tentacles (AKT: 2200)! Rose Tentacles, attack Turret Warrior! Thorn Whip!"

The audience watch silently as Rose Tentacles' green vines wrapped around Turret Warrior's limbs, wrenching it apart. The attack whipped up a wind and the audience exclaimed in outrage when they were subjected to its tornado-like gusts. Destiny's hair flew out of her face and behind her in a torrent of black and violet as she regarded the duel below.

**Yusei: 3900LP**

**Akiza: 4000LP**

"Yusei only took one hundred points of damage!" the MC exclaimed. _Yes, well done, we had no idea. _"Could that have lightened the impact?"

"But that's not all," Akiza announced. "Rose Tentacles can add the number of times it attacks equal to the number of Plant-type monsters on my opponent's field during the start of the battle phase."

Shocks murmurs ran through the crowd. Destiny exhaled loudly.

_Pretty good strategy but bad news for dad._

"And," Akiza continued, "once it destroys a Plant-type monster as a result of battle, it inflicts three hundred points of damage on the opposing player."

Again the MC made another painfully obvious, stupid and completely unnecessary comment. Her father was in trouble – a lot of trouble – she could see that.

"Oh my! Yusei has four Plant-type, Ivy Tokens, on his side of the field! Does this mean Akiza's attacks will go on for another _four _times after this! And in addition to that, Yusei will be taking three hundred points of damage due to Rose Tentacles' effect! Plus three hundred from Ivy Token's effect when it is destroyed! He'll be taking six hundred points of damage for each attack!"

By this time several audience members near Akiza had gotten up and moved for fear of the Black Rose's next attack. Destiny could only hope that her father had some sort of trick up his sleeve to counter her mother's offensive.

"Yusei..." Leo gasped.

"No way," Yanagi exclaimed, "four times?"

"Hey! Here it comes!" At Tanner's words, Destiny's attention shifted immediately back to the duel.

"Rose Tentacles, attack Ivy Token! Thorn Whip one!" The audience ducked as the attack commenced and a thick green vine/tentacle destroyed the first Ivy Token before wrapping themselves around Yusei's right arm. The attacks continued and with each one another vine wrapped around another one of Yusei's limbs, the last one binding his left arm and chest, lifting him up into the air.

"Kinky," Chris commented beside her and Destiny elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Now is not the time for you to let your dirty little mind run wild," she hissed in his ear. Chris just shrugged and whispered back.

"We know he's gonna come out of it okay, besides, with all this tension now is just the right time for some comic relief."

"That wasn't funny, Chris," Jake told him, "just... perverted."

Seeing Akiza's sadomasochistic **(AN: Big word!) **smile, Yusei began to say something when he was suddenly slammed down into the ground. Destiny flinched; she could almost feel his ribs cracking. The audience ducked and screamed against the wind that billowed around the arena but Destiny, Logan, Jake, Chris, Mark, Vanessa, Tanner, Yanagi, Dexter, Luna and Leo all remained sitting in their seats, arms up to protect them against the forceful gusts.

"Oh my!" the MC's voice sounded once again, "Akiza's manifested attacks once again erupt, sending the stadium into massive panic!" _Ya don't think? _"Truly, Akiza is–"

"- A witch!"

"-A witch!"

The exclamation sounded all around the stadium. Destiny scowled. Did they honestly think calling her names would make this duel any easier? It would only hurt and enrage her more!

"She really is a witch!"

"Witch! Witch!"

Purposely blocking out the spectator's cries Destiny turned her gaze back to the arena. The dust cleared, revealing Yusei slowly rising from his kneeling position to his feet.

**Yusei: 1500LP**

**Akiza: 4000LP**

"My... turn..." he gasped, drawing a card, "I... summon Shield Warrior... in defence mode."

Destiny breathed a sigh of revealed as Shield Warrior (DEF: 1600) arrived on the field. Yusei ended his turn by throwing down two face-downs. Across the field from him Akiza was breathing hard, her chest heaving, a wicked grin playing on her face.

"I've finally figured it out," Yusei said and Destiny strained her ears to hear his words, "The other emotion, that's aside from your rejection and anger, Akiza, you enjoy destruction – that power of yours. You feel joy in those powers," he accused and Akiza's grin fell, her amber eyes filling with confusion.

"I..." she asked, more to herself than anyone else, "enjoy destruction?"

Destiny's heart rate sped up and she gulped with the realisation that this was just the beginning. The best and worst was yet to come – the battle of the dragons.

* * *

**Echo: And the tension spikes! Well, that was interesting. By the way, for anyone who's wondering, for the normal cannon dialogue (without Des and the gang) I'm using the subbed Japanese version but with the English names seeing as 4Kids just messes a lot of stuff up.**

**Goldfish: How interesting.**

**Echo: Yup. So, anyway, I hope to have the rest of the duel up soon and the morw reviews I get the faster it'll be up - you do want to see Stardust vs Black Rose, right?**

**Goldfish: Bribary really isn't your style, is it, Echo?**

**Echo: Better than bombs and blackmail, Goldfish. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think!**

**Goldfish: Do that.**


	17. Stardust and Black Rose

**Echo: Back again!**

**Goldfish: Unfortunately.**

**Echo: Ignore him. Anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two but still a good length in my opinion.**

**Goldfish: Yes in _your _opinion.**

**Echo: Oh, shush. It's the next part of the duel - not the whole duel because it's really quite long. But the next and last part of this duel will be in the next chap, 'kay?**

**Goldfish: Hmph.**

**Echo: Well, disclaimer?**

**Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 16**

**~ Stardust and Black Rose ~**

The crowd watched in shocked, gaping silence; stunned by the devastating fury of Akiza's multiple attacks. Destiny probably of would laughed at the look on their faces were she not so tense, bracing herself for what she knew would be happening next. That last move had been nothing. Slowly she turned her attention back to the duel.

**Yusei: 1500LP, Shield Warrior on the field in defence mode (DEF: 1600), two cards face down.**

**Akiza: 4000LP, Rose Tentacles on the field in attack mode (ATK: 2200)**

"It's my turn," the young violet-haired woman announced, her face had remained impassive through all the destruction she had caused. Destiny wouldn't lie to herself and say that her mother's cold detachment didn't disturb her. "Draw. I activate Ivy Shackles. All monsters on my opponent's side of the field can be treated as Plant-type monsters during my turn. I'll change your Shield Warrior from a Warrior-type to a Plant-type." Destiny barely suppressed a groan as vines wound their way around Shield Warrior's defensive form. Yusei had to think of something and fast; now that Shield Warrior was a Plant-type, Rose Tentacle's special ability was allowed to come out and play.

"And now," Akiza continued, "Rose Tentacles' effect. It can add the number of times it attacks equal to the number of Plant-type monsters on my opponent's field during the start of the Battle Phase. Therefore, Rose Tentacles can attack twice. Rose Tentacles, attack Shield Warrior!"

Another burst of gale-force wind hit the audience as Rose Tentacles' vines whipped out and destroyed Shield War. Destiny grunted, holding an arm in front of her face. It was true; her mother really had no control of her powers.

"Shield Warrior was a Plant-type," Akiza announced. "When Rose Tentacles attacks a Plant-type monster it inflicts three hundred points of damage to the opposing player."

Destiny winced as another vine shot out and hit her father from behind. It was like watching someone being lashed with a whip. It was when Akiza smirked, however, that Destiny really began to feel her blood boil. How could she be so mercilessly cruel? Even if she was an outcast and people called her names, Yusei hadn't done anything to her. Jake, she realised, was right. She couldn't see the connection between her mother back home and this terrifying girl she was watching duel.

"So I was right," Yusei said as he recovered from the attack. Destiny strained her ears, eagerly trying to catch what he was saying. "You…"

But he was interrupted by the sudden gasp and look of panic on Akiza's face.

"Rose Tentacles!" she yelled, for the first time losing her cool demeanour. "Second attack! Attack the opposing player directly!"

As another vine shot forwards Yusei revealed one of his to face-down cards, a trap card known as Card Defence.

"By using one card in my hand as the cost," he explained, "it negates one of my opponent's monster's attacks," a wall of cards surrounded Yusei, deflecting Akiza's attack, "and then allows me to draw one card!"

"I end my turn," was all Akiza said. Destiny breathed a sigh of relief; Yusei was in the game for another round.

"Akiza," Yusei began, quieter so that Destiny was once again leaning forward to grasp his words, "you take pleasure in inflicting pain."

"Quit saying that," Akiza snapped back, shaking her head in vehement denial. "You're talking nonsense."

"My turn," Yusei announced, drawing a card, and when he spoke again Destiny could tell by his voice that he had a plan so, since he never gave anything away via facial expression, she smirked for both of them. "I summon Junk Synchron from my hand!" Destiny's knowing smile only grew as the small, yellow duel monster (ATK: 1300) appeared on the field. She knew exactly where this was going. "Junk Synchron's effect will special summon a level two or lower monster in my Graveyard in defence mode!"

With a flick of Junk Synchron's hand, Speed Warrior (DEF: 400) appeared on the field. At once the tune-up began.

"Tuning my level three Junk Synchron with my level two Speed Warrior, Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior (ATK: 2300)! Next I activate the Equip Spell Card, Junk Barrage, from my hand, equipping it to Junk Warrior! Junk Warrior, attack Rose Tentacles! Scrap Fist!"

Akiza's face remained emotionless as her lifepoints dropped by one hundred but Yusei wasn't done yet.

"Next up is Junk Barrage's effect! When the equipped monster destroys another monster by way of battle it inflicts damage equal to half that monster's attack power!" Again, Akiza didn't so much as flinch at the holographic explosion in her face nor at the fact that her lifepoints had taken a dramatic hit – really, if Logan had been better than her and there was a reason the gang called her Ice Queen. "I end my turn."

**Yusei: 1200LP**

**Akiza: 2800LP**

The MC's face appeared on the screen, much to Destiny's disappointment. He had a strange goatee and funny, curly little moustache that made his face look too thin, big ears and an absolutely ridiculous hairstyle that probably required more hairspray than Sayer and that was saying something. Hair-wise, at least, Destiny couldn't overcome the suspicion that he was attempting to imitate his microphone.

"Wow!" he yelled into the mic, "Akiza has taken some critical damage! No less from a final match! You never know what will happen next!"

Again the crowd's cheers (for Yusei) and jeers (for Akiza) started up. The jeers seemed so much louder though.

"Beat the Black Rose Witch!"

"Beat the witch!"

"Awesome!" Leo exclaimed, two seats along from her, "two-thousand in one hit!"

"Incredible!" Dexter agreed, grinning.

Tanner and Yanagi were smiling as well. "Yusei not out of this fight yet!" the spiky, blue-haired former convict announced.

"This sure has gottin' interesting," Yanagi added.

"But it's not over yet," Destiny murmured. The gang didn't respond, their attention still focused on the arena but Dexter heard her.

"What was that?" the bespeckled boy asked her.

"This turn worked in Yusei's favour," Destiny explained, "but it's only going to get harder now; the duel's not over yet."

"Oh," Dexter nodded, looking somewhat disappointed with her negativity. Destiny knew that he, Leo, Luna, Tanner and Yanagi all thought she and her companions strange. He probably didn't want to hold a long conversation with her so she began to turn back to the duel but not before she caught sight of Luna, whose olive eyes were wide with thought and realisation as she stared down at Yusei and Akiza.

Destiny thought of saying something but held her tongue and looked away. Luna was already suspicious of her; having seen her in the Spirit World and during her mini-breakdown in the semi-finals.

"My turn," Akiza announced. "Draw. Ivy Shackles will change Junk Warrior from a Warrior-type into a Plant-type. Then I summon the Tuner Monster, Copy Plant."

Destiny stomach began to coil as Copy Plant (DEF: 0) appeared on the field. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Copy Plant," Akiza explained, "can select one Plant-type monster on the field, once per turn, and make its own level identical to it. It copies Junk Warrior's level!"

As Copy Plant's level rose to five the butterflies in Destiny's stomach became rhinos.

"Huh?" Yanagi asked, "What do you reckon she'll do by just copying its level?"

Surprisingly enough, it was Jake that replied. "Trust me, old man, it's not good."

"What?" Yanagi asked, still confused. Jake rolled his eyes and looked away.

"The effect of the Dark Verger in my Graveyard activates!" Akiza's voice filled the stadium. "When a Plant-type monster is summoned it can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard."

Destiny gulped as Dark Verger (ATK: 0) returned to the field. This was it she braced herself.

"The levels are seven altogether!" Tanner exclaimed in horror, "That dragon is coming!"

"I'm tuning my level five Copy Plant to my level two Dark Verger!"

As the two monsters rose into the air Akiza's familiar chant broke out, the audience began to cower.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

With a flash of purple light and a flurry of crimson petal, Black Rose Dragon (AKT: 2400) took its place beside its mistress on the field. The audience watched in horror as the beautiful, dark creature raised its head and let out an ear-splitting roar. Destiny bit her lip, waiting in anticipation for her mother's next move.

"Black Rose Dragon's effect, by removing a Plant-type from my Graveyard, can reduce an opposing monster's attack points to zero for this turn. I remove Ivy Wall! Rose Restriction!"

More vines, though these ones were covered with thorns and glowed bright red, wrapped themselves around Junk Warrior, bringing its attack points down to zero.

"Black Rose Dragon," Akiza continued, "attack Junk Warrior! Black Rose Flare!"

For a moment, as the dark swirling purple fire was shot forth from Black Rose's mouth, Destiny thought everything was over, Yusei would lose. Then he took her, and everyone else, by surprise.

"I activate Shield Warrior's effect from the Graveyard! By removing this card from my Graveyard, it negates a monster from being destroyed in battle!"

"But the damage still occurs," Akiza reminded him as the spirit form of Shield Warrior appeared to protect its fellow monster from Black Rose's assault but Yusei had even more surprises up his sleeve.

"I activate the trap card, Spirit Force! It reduces the damage a player takes at once to zero!"

As a protective ball of light appeared around Yusei, however, it didn't do anything to protect the audience who had to duck and flee from the vicious breath attack. Yusei appeared to notice this and glanced back, horrified at what he saw. He turned back to the duel.

"Spirit Force's effect will add one monster with a defence power of one thousand five hundred or lower in my Graveyard into my hand!" He removed Junk Synchron from his Graveyard showing it to Akiza.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," was all the violet-haired woman said in response. The crowd's angry yells broke out once more.

"Damned witch!" A black-haired man yelled, shaking his fist.

"Go away!"

"Scram! Go back to your witch's den!"

_That has got to be the most unimaginative way to tell someone to get lost that I've ever heard._

"Beat that witch! Crush her!"

"What've you done, you damned witch?"

"Scram, you damned witch!"

"You, witch!"

_Right, that's it, _Destiny thought, having officially reached her wit's end, _if they don't shut up _real _soon they are going to be having _two _witches to contend with._

Chris, noting that her knuckles had turned white from clenching the seat, touched her arm comfortingly.

"Hey, calm down, Queenie," he soothed, "the last thing we need is a bill for getting the stadium rebuilt."

Heeding his advice, Destiny took several deep breaths, blocking out the chants and jeers, before finally turning her attention back to the duel. Akiza was saying something quietly under her breath and Destiny wished the audience would be quiet so she could hear but then she was smiling that maniacal smile again that made her recoil and her voice rose.

"It's fun!" The violet-haired woman announced. "Inflicting pain on all those who drove me into solitude with my powers," he eyes grew large as she almost yelled the last part, "it's truly fun!"

They crowd had to be getting to her, that was Destiny's first conclusion. Her second conclusion was that her mother was secretly on crack but that was doubtful. Her father was silent for a few moments after Akiza's declaration but then he drew a card.

"My turn! I summon Junk Synchron from my hand! And Junk Synchron's effect will summon Speed Warrior!"

"Alright!" Leo yelled from a few seats along. "Now Speed Warriors attack power is gonna be added on to Junk Warrior making its attack power three thousand two hundred! Power of Fellows, right?"

_That's not all, _Destiny realised, her heart jumping into her throat, _together Junk Synchron and Junk Warrior's total level is eight! That means–!_

She let out an uncharacteristic squeal of excitement, earning a glance from everyone in the row. Quickly the time travellers also realised what was happening and grinned widely, which confused the others. _They didn't know Yusei, how would they know his strategy?_ Was the summary of their thoughts.

"I'm tuning my level three Junk Synchron with my level five Junk Warrior! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

There were gasps and cheers from the audience as Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500) rose to the sky in a spectre of light. Everyone in the row (excluding Jake, of course, and Logan) cheered along with them and Destiny grinned widely as the white and blue creature descended to hover behind Yusei. Now both Stardust and Black Rose were on the field and they were breathtaking. The MC's voice rang out.

"I-I've never seen this dragon before! What majesty it shows!" On that last declaration, the dragon let loose a loud roar.

"Is that sonny's Signer dragon?" Yanagi asked no one in particular.

"Why?" Leo questioned, confused. "Junk Warrior's attack power was higher!"

"Yusei is trying to do something in this duel," Luna explained quietly though Destiny still heard her. Destiny nodded and found herself replying involuntarily.

"He doesn't just want to beat her, he wants to save her. Open the locked doors of her heart."

"How would you know?" Tanner asked suspiciously. Destiny shrugged.

"Just guessing."

* * *

_**Director's box…**_

"What's this?" Jack Atlas asked, his eyes locked on the two Signer dragons from his seat on the sofa. Neither Lazar nor Goodwin responded though Goodwin looked down on the arena with cold, greedy silver eyes.

"Magnificent," he murmured, his mouth twisting into a smile.

Beside Jack, Violet stirred at the sound of Stardust's roar.

"Stardust?" she questioned as she yawned, rubbing her eyes. All eyes were on her in an instant.

"You know of Stardust Dragon?" Jack asked, "You know it well enough to recognise its roar?"

"What?" Violet asked, her mind still not quite awake.

"Stardust Dragon," Lazar repeated, "you appear to be familiar with it."

"Aren't most people?" she responded before suddenly realising what she had said. Stardust was virtually unknown right now! Why had she answered so thoughtlessly?

"As a matter of fact," Goodwin told her gently, "it's not. This would be the first time it's been used in a tournament."

Violet's amethyst eyes were wide and panicked and, instinctively, she glanced to Jack for help but he was staring at her too, looking equally intrigued.

"Yusei just announced its name?" she tried but no one fell for it.

"You were having a little snooze on the couch," Lazar reminded her mockingly and Violet felt the urge to punch his smirking, clownish face. It must have been her Atlas genes coming through. With no other option, no matter what excuses she tried to give they wouldn't believe her, she decided to let those defensive genes take over.

"I wasn't talking to you, you little inbred toot," she hissed, folding her arms and crossing one leg over the other so that she was sitting exactly like Jack had been. Unwittingly, however, this move attracted Goodwin's attention.

Lazar sniffed haughtily at Violet's outburst and glared up at Jack, the fact that Violet knew about Stardust Dragon temporarily forgotten. Jack merely quirked an eyebrow at him, he was rather impressed with Violet's response. In fact, he seemed to be growing rather attached to the girl, not that he would ever admit it.

Meanwhile, Goodwin watched the scene closely. Violet, despite her much sweeter personality, was too much like Jack for it to be coincidence and, as far he knew, Jack had no living relatives. The girl knew about Stardust, and by the looks of it about Black Rose as well. She was also closer to Destiny and her companions than she was letting on and how quickly she had grown on Jack, it wasn't normal. Yet if his suspicions about Destiny were correct then everything about Violet fell into place.

He would just have to wait until Yusei fought Jack in the finale, then he would have the answers to this mystery and if everything was as he believed it to be then he could have use for Violet yet…

* * *

**Echo: Ooh! Violet is in trou-ou-ble now!**

**Goldfish: Not too good.**

**Echo: ANYHOO, as I said, the rest of the duel will be in the next chapter once I get... let's say, 420 reviews?**

**Goldfish: Why 420?**

**Echo: Because I like the six times table. Plus I have exams this week so...**

**Goldfish: Hm, right.**

**Echo: Well, review and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.**

**Goldfish: Do that.**


	18. Crimson Light

**Echo: *peers anxiously around corner before sighing in relief and walking forward* Phew, no rotten fruit. *suddenly something comes flying past her head, just missing her ear and lodging itself in the wall behind her. Glances back* A POTATO PEELER? What the hell? Someone could've taken my eye out with that! I mean, really, rotten fruit I can under stand but come on, a _potato peeler?_**

**Goldfish: The readers hate you.**

**Echo: I um, yeah...**

**Goldfish: YOU DIDN'T UPDATE IN TWO MONTHS!**

**Echo: Er... yeah, uh, I guess this is what we call excuse time...**

**Goldfish: You don't say?**

**Echo: Well, I do have an explanation for this believe it or not. A while back my computer crashed and it took ages before I was able to get it fixed; it's fixed now but I did lose a lot of data and Microsoft Office no longer exists on it AND I've got some very important exams coming up soon that - considering my prelim results - I _really _have to study for. It's the Easter holidays right now so I will be able to update but I need to study too so I'm afraid I can't promise any regular updates until my exams are over so bear with me. **

**Goldfish: And right now?**

**Echo: And right now I'm sitting on a deck chair in the garden of a villa in Tenerife typing on my mum's laptop. How sad is that? The passers by keep giving me strange looks. Ach, well, who cares what they think, nosy people. And if they say anything they'll have my goldfish to contend with.**

**Goldfish: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Echo: Yep. Exactly. He will kill them in their sleep.**

**Goldfish: AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH AN ARMY OF LIVING MARSHMALLOW WARRIORS! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Echo: Yeah... whatever you say...**

**Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

**Echo: Nope, and after seeing the finale I guess this is kinda AU now. Oh well.**

**Goldfish: DIE, INFERIOR SPECIES!**

**Echo: Huh, what? Oh, right. That person was giving me a weird look. Goldfish! I didn't mean that you should literally kill them! Now we need to go undercover to escape the authorities. Again!**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 17**

**~ Crimson Light ~**

Stardust and Black Rose looked magnificent together on the field, opposing each other. Destiny leaned forward eagerly to get a better view. She had never seen Stardust and Black Rose battling each other before and it was quite a sight, even if they weren't attacking yet. The noise of the crowds – the cheers and the gasps and the jeers – blocked out the sound of everything else, which irritated Destiny more than she could say as it was obvious her parents were having an important conversation and she couldn't eavesdrop. Stupid crowd.

From there on the duel was a blur and in what seemed seconds Akiza was slipping the mask of the Black Rose onto her face. Destiny frowned at the sight of it, finally appreciating how scary it actually looked. It had never seemed like that when she had worn it but at least she could finally understand the very creeped out looks on her friends faces when she had been the Witch of Dark Destiny. She glanced over at her companions, about to ask them what they thought, but their eyes were locked on the two duelists and their dragons.

Suddenly she doubled over, pain shooting through her.

"Luna, your arm-!" Yanagi exclaimed a few seats along. Destiny looked over at them, her face contorted, and saw Luna holding her right arm, her expression twisted in pain. Grabbing her own arm, Destiny bit her lip. Tears welled in her eyes but she forced them back. Then a hand grabbed her upper arm (the unmarked one that wasn't burning) and she was suddenly shifted so that she was once again seated between Jake and Chris. Mark, Vanessa and Logan had crowded around her – well, as much as they could considering the tiny space between the rows of seats – blocking her from view.

Immediately Destiny unzipped and peeled off the grey hoodie. The group huddled around her flinched at the strength of the bright red light that was coming from her right arm and left collar. Destiny lifted her arm so she could get a proper look at the mark, squinting her eyes as she did so. She'd never paid attention to the mark before, not when it was glowing (mostly because she'd either been unconscious or too focused on a duel at the time) but now she could see that, even though they had always been intricate, they were truly fascinating. She watched the dragon on her arm carefully, completely focused on it despite the pounding in her head, and she could almost see it writhing; twisting and coiling on her arm. Of course it wasn't literally doing that but it felt like it. It seemed to exude emotion and if she focused on it… yes! There! She could feel it! Pain, anger, frustration, hatred, fear and was that… hope?

The emotion hit her full force, coming at her like a tidal wave and almost knocking her off her seat. The blood pounded in her ears and, for a moment, her vision blurred and, within her mind, a dragon roared. She pushed it away then came to a realisation.

Those emotions belonged to Akiza. That roar belonged to Black Rose Dragon. Clumsily she ran her fingers along the glowing mark on her arm. This was her connection to Akiza. She could feel her pain-filled rage and it scared her. Had her mother really been like this? This hurt, this angry? Then she remembered the other emotion she'd felt, tiny in comparison to the others but still there.

Hope.

_Yusei's a good person, _she tried to send some sort of message to Akiza via their newly discovered bond but she was clumsy and disorientated and didn't know how, _let him help you._

For a second she thought she'd done it, she'd felt the Black Rose hear her through her mark but of course she wasn't listening. She hated that mark and now it had a voice. She wasn't listening. Destiny slumped and nearly fell off the seat but two hands, she didn't know whose, grabbed her and pushed her back.

Bordering on unconsciousness, she twisted her neck to look at the other glowing tattoo. This dragon seemed calmer, soothing. Where the other one writhed angrily, painfully, this one was reassuring, she could almost feel it reaching out to calm the other then pulling back from its vicious bite.

_Stardust, _she thought, her mind foggy, _dad._

She tried to focus on it. She felt fear, determination, kindness, a hint of desperation. Maybe she could send a message to Yusei, he was far more open-minded than Akiza, but it hurt so much and she was so tired. Her arms felt like lead, the marks on her collar and arm burned like volcanic pits and the darkness kept closing in, blurring her vision no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open. She couldn't even register her friend's worried faces. All she could hear were the noises of the crowd and her own blood in her ears. She couldn't think.

_Help her, _she thought groggily, trying to project the message through the bond.

Then came the final cheers of the crowds and in her mind's eye she could hear two dragon's roaring in harmony, a mask shattering _(the pain was ebbing away) _and two words, a woman's whispered plea…

"_Help… me…"_

And the darkness took her. The duel was over.

* * *

**Echo: Not a very long chapter (very short in fact), I know, but pretty important. I'll try to update as soon as possible, probably tomorrow. And it'll be a longer update. Mum's computer has _way _more anti-viral software than mine so we shouldn't encounter any problems.**

**Goldfish: Nope.**

**Echo: And, btw, for anyone who's a fan of this story and _A Rose in the Stars _I would really appreciate it if you read my oneshot _Work Experience _which is a spin-off about Destiny's life before ARITS and tell me what you think. I'm just wondering whether or not I should make more oneshots like it and I'd really like your opinion. Thanks. Now, you know the drum roll...**

**Goldfish: REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Echo: Goldfish, we have had this conversation too many times before.**

**Goldfish: Fine. Review.**

**Echo: *pointed glare***

**Goldfish: ...Please...**


	19. Knowledge is Power

**Echo: Well, here we are again. Another chapter is up, sorry for the wait, guys.**

**Goldfish: I like dynamite.**

**Echo: We know. And, since the last chapter was so short, here's a nice long one!**

**Goldfish: How wonderful.**

**Echo: It's very wonderful.**

**Goldfish: I plan to take over the world next Thursday.**

**Echo: Well, better next Thursday than Easter Sunday or Monday or today, which is Good Friday. Why is it called Good Friday again if someone died.**

**Goldfish: Do you not read the bible?**

**Echo: Er... no. Do you?**

**Goldfish: I am a goldfish, why would I read the bible?**

**Echo: Good point. Now, the disclaimer.**

**Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

**Echo: No I do not. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 18**

**~ Knowledge is Power ~**

"Is your friend all right?" that was the first thing Luna asked the rag-tag group that had chosen to sit next them after Yanagi had declared her a Signer. The duel was over, Yusei had one, and five of the strange teenagers were now all tightly circled around the sixth. Luna couldn't see much behind their shield except a long wave of burgundy streaked black hair.

"We're fine," the hooded Jack Atlas lookalike snapped. The girl recoiled at his sharp tone and felt a large hand land on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Tanner towering over her, glaring at the youths.

"What's the matter with you?" he demanded from the tall blond. The boy's face twisted into a sneer and he opened his mouth to reply but one of the silver-haired twins, Luna had no idea which, got there first.

"Nothing," he replied casually, giving the blond a friendly punch on the shoulder, "he's just touchy, is all. Like a girl who's constantly PMSing."

The blond huffed in disgust and shoved the boy, who Luna noticed had the faintest of black lines on his forehead beneath his silver bangs, away from him and, in doing so, accidently revealing the slumped form of their unconsciousness companion.

"Whoa," Luna was immediately aware of her brother's presence by her side, "is she dead?"

The other black haired girl shot the blue-haired boy a nasty look.

"No, moron," she informed, placing one hand on her hip, "do you honestly think we'd be this calm if she was dead?"

She rolled her ice blue eyes and looked away from Leo, her gaze settling on the unconsciousness girl to whom the redhead was now attending.

"Will she be all right?" the youngest girl of the group asked, "I mean, she won't go into a coma again or anything, right?"

"Wait," that was Tanner, "this happens a lot? If that's the case she should probably go see a doctor."

"It's not a medical condition," the twin who hadn't already spoken explained.

Luna's curiosity spiked, wondering what could possibly be wrong with the girl that could cause her to pass out during a duel and she knew that her companions were interested too. She hadn't really been able to see what had happened to the girl due to the pain her birthmark had been giving her. Momentarily she thought about her own duel and trip to the Spirit World where, for a second, she had been sure that she had seen the girl flickering in and out of existence. Tanner and Yanagi, she remembered afterwards, had been commenting on the group's odd behaviour, mentioning that the girl in particular had been acting strangely. Could she possibly see duel spirits too?

Suddenly there was a gasp to her left and the formerly unconscious girl's eyes shot open. They were wide and bloodshot but Luna couldn't help but notice that they were a deep, bright blue that she was positive she'd seen before somewhere yet she couldn't quite place it.

"Nessie," the girl croaked, pulling herself up in her seat so that she sat straight compared to her earlier slumped position.

"Des?" the redheaded girl closest to her asked softly. "You okay?"

"Fine," the girl replied, pushing her dark, sweaty bangs out of her eyes. Looking up she noticed Yanagi, Tanner, Luna, Leo and Dexter watching her with wide eyes.

"I didn't know we had an audience," she remarked casually, though there was an edge of steel in her voice that was a clear dismissal and if anyone failed to notice that, the blond boy's amethyst glare quite unmistakeably said _"get lost" _in more vulgar language.

"Uh..." Leo's olive eyes flitted around the stands as he tried to escape the group's, or more specifically the blond's, glare. "Let's go find Yusei – that was an _awesome _duel."

With that the turquoise-haired boy grabbed Dexter and his sister's hands and rushed down the steps towards the tunnel leading off the arena, Tanner and Yanagi following close behind, the former shooting suspicious glances over his shoulder at the gang. At that same moment Yusei came rushing up the steps towards them. Hurriedly he spoke to them about how he felt having four Signers on the premises was too dangerous after seeing the damage caused by two duelling. He then informed them that he was going to speak to Goodwin about his captured friends back in the Satellite.

"Yusei, wait!" Luna called as he began to make his way back down the steps.

"Luna, what is it?" he asked. She looked back at the queer group how were still surrounding the recovering girl – Destiny, was it?

"That girl – you remember, the one that was there when we talked to Lazar and Akiza..."

"She fainted during the duel!" Leo exclaimed.

"What?" Yusei asked, looking to Yanagi and Tanner for a confirmation. They nodded.

"She was acting strangely," the blue-haired ex-convict explained, "they all were. We weren't really paying attention but after the duel she was unconscious."

"Her friends were really protective of her," Dexter added.

"I think they know a lot more than they're letting on," Tanner concluded.

"And Goodwin was interested in her," Yusei mused. The twins nodded, remembering what Lazar had said. Yusei's eyes hardened.

"I'm going to talk to Goodwin and after the final I'm going to talk to those kids and find out what they really know." He turned back to Tanner and Yanagi. "Luna's a Signer. Get her out of here and don't stop for anyone."

With that he turned and ran down the steps. The group watched for a moment before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

Destiny sighed, leaning back into the chair as the three children and two ex-convicts spoke for a few moments with Yusei before turning around and heading up the steps before exiting the arena, finally disappearing from sight. Chris and Vanessa fell into the seats on either side of her whilst Jake, Mark and Logan remained standing.

"I hate this," Destiny muttered, burying one hand in her long, dark hair and closing her eyes, "I hate the fact that I have so little control over these powers."

"You've only had them for a couple months," Mark reminded her, folding his pale arms over his chest.

"_Nine," _Destiny shot back. "I should have more control by now instead of fainting all over the place."

"Better than screaming in agony," Chris offered unhelpfully. Destiny shot him a glare.

"I'm like mum and her psychic powers," she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and gesturing to the ruined arena.

"Yeah," the elder Kessler twin said, looking somewhat worriedly at the around the stadium, at the destroyed stands, "no offence, Queenie, but your mum... was one crazy bitch."

"You have no idea what Akiza's been through, Kessler, so shut it."

Surprisingly it was Logan who defended Akiza before Destiny even had a chance to open her mouth. It was strange considering that, by all that she'd said; the Ember Shadow didn't appear to hold a particularly high opinion of the Black Rose and even less of her mentor.

"Okay, Ice Queen," Chris held up his hands in surrender, "calm the ham, girl."

Logan merely glared at him and Mark laughed at his brother's discomfort. Destiny and Vanessa grinned at their friends' antics, Jake just looked on impassively but he removed his hood, revealing the spiky blond hair that was identical to his father's. The stadium was almost empty now anyway. People were visiting the bathroom and getting snacks before the title match began, and no one was watching the group, anyway, plus it was getting far too warm having to wear that hood the entire time.

Unnoticed by the group, however, someone had been watching as Jake pulled the hood off of his head, watching very carefully as a conclusion began to form in his mind.

* * *

**_Director's Box..._**

"If we were to call off the finals, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau would lose prestige," Goodwin explained to Officer Trudge as he sipped casually from a glass of wine.

"Who gives a damn about you 'prestige'," came a voice from the entrance to the director's box. Trudge, Jack, Mina and Violet all turned to see Yusei standing by the stairs.

"Hey, you're-" Trudge exclaimed angrily but Yusei cut him off.

"Goodwin, we need to talk."

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Trudge yelled, blocking the Signer's path.

"Wait," called the security guards, closing in around them.

Goodwin stood up from where he had been sitting on the sofa and turned to look at Yusei.

"About what, pray tell?"

"Before any of that," Yusei asked, glancing pointedly at Trudge, "would you excuse us?"

At once the officer turned, grabbing the front of Yusei's jacket and shaking him. _"What?"_

Goodwin nodded once and the two security guards grabbed Trudge's arms, dragging him into the lift.

"Hey! Why me?" Trudge yelled as he was forcibly pulled away from Yusei and dragged, kicking, the lift. "Cut this out! Mark my words, I'm gonna crush you!"

The lift doors closed leaving Yusei alone with Goodwin, Jack, Mina and Violet. Before he spoke, Yusei glanced around and noticed the small girl standing beside his former best friend, one hand grasping his long, white trench coat, looking fearfully at Goodwin. Yusei was shocked. So this was Jack's little pet, as Lazar had put it. She was a tiny thing with long black hair and pale skin, not any older than eight or nine. Yet she stood close to Jack like he could protect her from something and Jack made no attempt to shoo her away which was strange considering the champion's personal space issues.

Dragging his gaze away from the little girl – Violet, Lazar had called her – he focused on Goodwin.

"Goodwin," he began, "you captured my friends and forced me to enter this tournament. Mina gave a tiny gasp of surprise and Violet's eyes (which were a dark shade of purple, unnervingly similar to Jack's) widened in horror yet somehow she didn't appear to be surprised. "So, tell me, then. Why are you really going through all this trouble?"

Goodwin made to reply but Jack interrupted him, stepping forward to leave Violet standing alone with Mina.

"I'll answer you instead, the real reason..." he tore off his glove, revealing the birthmark on his forearm, the wings of the Crimson Dragon, "is this."

Yusei gasped, his sapphire eyes widening. "The Crimson Dragon birthmark?"

"This man's goal is to gather together those who bear this birthmark in the city," Jack continued. "To do so," he lowered his arm and approached Yusei, "he even exploited me by praising me as the King."

Beside Jack Goodwin chuckled.

"Was it not your desire, Jack," he asked, "to rule as the Duel King."

Jack's eyes narrowed and he glared at Goodwin over his shoulder. "Only as the king I truly desired to be," he responded. "Two years ago, I took your invitation and came to the city. But I wasn't who you were really after." He turned back to the raven-haired duelist. "It was you, Yusei. He thought that by dragging me away you would soon follow me out of Satellite."

"That is quite strange," Goodwin interrupted. "If I wanted him I could have just invited him directly.

"Yusei would never take an invitation from any of you," Jack snapped. "That's why you used me and gave us the chance to slip out of the Satellite." He seemed reminiscent for a moment and Violet ran over to him and slipped her tiny pale hand into his large one, an action which surprised both Yusei and Mina. Jack quickly snapped out of his trance and immediately let go of Violet's hand causing the girl to step back, shunned. Jack took no notice of her and instead looked straight at Yusei, piercing him with his amethyst gaze. "Back then you didn't choose the card but your friend. And I chose the path of a king, distinct from you."

At once Yusei realised that he was referring to the day he had left Satellite, when he had forced Yusei to choose between either his duel runner and Stardust Dragon or Rally.

"But none of that really matters," he concluded, replacing his glove and turning to Goodwin, his voice harsh and demanding: "release the hostages."

Goodwin merely looked at him.

"Yusei would run away now." Jack explained. "He doesn't need to be shackled down while he fights me! That is the least you can pay back as reward for a clown."

"If that is the King's stand on the matter," Goodwin replied mildly, a small smile on his face. He raised his wineglass, "then so be it."

With that, Yusei nodded to Goodwin and left the director's block, his mind reeling with everything he had just discovered. So Goodwin was gathering the Signers, but what for? It was only once he was preparing his duel runner for the title match that he realised that he had forgotten to ask Goodwin about that odd group.

Once Yusei had departed, Goodwin turned to Jack.

"You should prepare for the duel, Jack," he told the champion, "after all, remember how your last match against Yusei turned out."

Jack growled at the reminder and shot Goodwin a nasty glare, though, inwardly, he agreed with him. Yusei was opponent who was truly worthy of duelling him and he needed to be ready. He glanced over at Violet who was standing with Mina near the sofa. He couldn't name what it was he was feeling but he didn't want her alone in the director's box with Goodwin and Lazar, especially considering the way the clown had been trying to pry information out of her. She was terrified of them.

"Mina can look after your little pet, Jack," Goodwin told him, as if reading her mind. Upon hearing her name, Mina straightened and looked over at the little girl.

"Yes, sir," she said to Goodwin before turning unsurely back to Violet. "Um, do you want to get something to eat? You haven't eaten all day."

Violet brightened significantly at that. "Yes, please!" she rushed over as Mina headed for the exit, "can we get cup ramen? I love cup ramen!"

Goodwin raised an eyebrow at her words as the two female disappeared out the doors, comparing Violet's loud exclamation of her love of cup ramen to Jack's own secret passion for it. He looked up at the blond duelist only to see the back of Jack's signature trench coat a he too left the box. Rex Goodwin was alone.

He turned back to the window, his eyes scanning the empty stands for the new object of his interests. Yes, there they were. The group of six and Destiny – as Violet had named her – was sitting between the short girl with the orange hair and one of the tall, silver-haired twins. He had kept an eye on her throughout Yusei and Akiza's duel and had noticed her distress. Before her friends closed in around her he had glimpsed the red light escaping from two areas of her body and he had also seen her pass out shortly after Yusei and Akiza's birthmarks had revealed themselves.

He was almost certain now about what she was; he just needed the final, title match and the appearance of the Crimson Dragon to confirm it. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tallest boy removed the hood that Goodwin had always seen him wear and reveal spiky blond hair that was identical to none other than that of the duel monsters champion.

Goodwin's eyes widened and internally he begged the boy.

_Turn around, turn around._

And then he did and Goodwin very nearly had to do a double take. The sharply defined features, the cold, dark eyes, the spiky golden hair. For a second he thought he was looking at a younger version of Jack Atlas.

She had to be the Crimson Vessel, there was no other way. He could see it now in his head; years in the future. That girl: her eyes, her hair, it screamed Yusei. The Crimson Dragon had the power of time travel, time was nothing to it, of course the vessel would be able to do it too.

Was she aware of what she was? She must be, her marks had been glowing, she had been purposely trying to hide from him. She didn't seem to have much control over her powers though: passing out, the marks causing her pain. Had she ever become the Crimson Dragon as it was rumoured the vessel could? Did she have her counterpart card, the other half of her soul?

Goodwin froze, calming himself. Her presence would change everything. Everything, his carefully laid plans, would need to be restructured around her. He would wait until the duel, for complete solid proof, and then he would continue with his plans. She wouldn't get in the way. If anything she might make things easier for him.

He allowed himself to smirk, watching as Jake hurriedly pulled up his hood as Luna, her friend and brother and those two ex-convicts re-entered the arena, soon followed by the rest of the spectators. Lazar had obviously prevented their leaving. Excellent.

* * *

**_In the stands..._**

Below, down by the stands, Destiny looked over as Luna, Leo and the rest of them returned to their seats. Obviously they weren't leaving after all.

Feeling someone's eyes upon her she looked up to the director's block and saw a man's tall, broad silhouette by the window. She froze and glanced away before steeling herself and raising her head again, intending to make direct eye-contact despite the distance and the glass between them. It was Goodwin.

In a second grey met sapphire and in that instant Destiny was suddenly aware.

_He knows._

* * *

**Echo: *gasp* DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Shock horror! Goodwin _knows!_**

**Goldfish: You don't say.**

**Echo: He _knows._**

**Goldfish: Echo...**

**Echo: HE KNOWS!**

**Goldfish: ECHO, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD HERE!**

**Echo: Wait, I thought that was Thursday?**

**Goldfish: I'm making plans.**

**Echo: Oh, right. Anyway, what will happen next? What is Goodwin planning? What while happen to Destiny during the title match? Who will _win _the title match? Oh, wait, we already know the answer to the last one.**

**Goldfish: Review.**

**Echo: Yes, review, and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I do like reviews though.**

**Goldfish: Very much so.**

**Echo: The more reviews the sooner the chapter!**


	20. The Time Approaches

**Echo: I can quite happily make the best announcement of the year (for me at least). Ahem *cough cough* MY EXAMS ARE OVER!**

**Goldfish: ... That's nice.**

**Echo: Isn't it? I'm so happy! I don't need to do anymore exams until my prelims next January! *does a happy dance***

**Goldfish: ... I am ashamed to call myself your pet.**

**Echo: And you wanna know the best thing? I'm still on exam leave! Until 31st May!**

**Goldfish: Oh, hip hip hooray.**

**Echo: Yep!**

**Goldfish: You are absurdly happy about this, you know.**

**Echo: Uh-huh, who wouldn't be? My exams are over and I get another ten days off school during which I _do not _have to study. Do you know what that means, my darling, faithful readers?**

**Goldfish: *sigh* No, tell us, you overexcited fool.**

**Echo: Now, that was just mean. And uncalled for.**

**Goldfish: Whatever you say, Echo.**

**Echo: *sigh* Way to kill the happy mood. It means... UPDATES!**

**Goldfish: Will you keep it down! I'm trying to work here!**

**Echo: Doing what? Planning to take over the world?**

**Goldfish: Yes, actually.**

**Echo: *rolls eyes* Knew it. Anyway, here we are with the long-awaited next chapter (really sorry about the wait, guys). Um, Goldfish?**

**Goldfish: What now?**

**Echo: Are you going to do the disclaimer or not?**

**Goldfish: I'm busy.**

**Echo: _Fine. _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 19**

**~ The Time Approaches ~**

_He knows._

The revelation hit her suddenly and unexpectedly and Destiny resisted the urge to throw something, cursing her own foolishness. Had she really been stupid enough to believe that, despite keeping a low profile, she would be able sneak about right under Goodwin's nose? No, he was far too smart for that. And now he knew what she was.

And now what? He would seek her out, that was for sure. It was his ambition to become a god and, at the moment, she was probably the closest thing to one. He would want her out of the way. Or would he use her? Instead of simply getting rid of her would he change his plans to involve her? To somehow get her to help him? She scoffed inwardly. _That _wasn't going to be happening anytime soon: she knew what he wanted and there was no way she was going to help him get it.

Then again, Goodwin probably knew that too. Destiny's eyebrows furrowed as she gathered her thoughts and attempted to form a plan. She glanced at her five companions and was struck with the realisation that she was not the only one at risk from Goodwin; they were _all _in danger.

After all, Goodwin had his _methods, _didn't he? Destiny knew there was only one reason her father had entered the Fortune Cup; she couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her friends, even if they probably were strong enough to take care of themselves.

She could feel Goodwin's steely gaze boring into her from high up in the director's box and her fist clenched as she tried not to flinch. Mustering her courage, she instead lifted her head so that, once again, their gazes locked. She hoped she looked more intimidating that she felt, for, though she loathed to admit it, she was terrified of that man and what he could do.

She was broken out of her reverie by the sensation of an elbow lightly colliding with her ribs. Instantly, her head snapped in the direction of Chris who pointed down at the track going round the arena. A red duel runner appeared, moving slowly towards its starting position. The MC's enhanced voice sounded over the cheering of the crowds.

"Everybody listen! We will now get this special match underway! There was an unexpected accident but the Fortune Cup will reconvene!"

Somewhere to Destiny's left, Jake, who had just sat down, snorted and, though he was not paying attention to her, Destiny nodded in agreement.

_Accident my ass. _

Jack and Yusei's enlarged faces appeared on the overhead screen, there names beside them. Anxiously, Destiny's eyes flitted around the stadium. The exits were still open. At once the dark-haired girl stood up, taking Vanessa hand so the young redhead was forced to her feet with her.

Vanessa's other, free hand latched onto Destiny arm, forcing the older girl to turn around and face her, her dark green eyes questioning. By this time the other four had also gotten to their feet, ignoring the angry protests of the spectators sitting behind them.

Destiny shook her head. "Just come on."

She released Vanessa and squeezed past the twins (Luna and Leo) and company before heading up the stairs towards the nearest exit, taking the steps two at time. It was only once she was out of the arena and Goodwin's sight that she finally turned around to check that the others were indeed following her. They were. Out into the corridor came Vanessa, then Jake, then Chris, then Mark and Logan. Logan scowled at her and folded her arms across her chest.

"What was that all about? Why'd you drag us out here, Tattoo Girl, I actually wanted to watch that duel," the paled-eyed girl said irritably.

Destiny slumped against the wall. "Goodwin knows."

"About you being the vessel?" Vanessa questioned, "but we haven't even spoken to him, how could he know?"

"Believe it or not, Goodwin knows a lot of things that aren't really any of his business," Logan glowered at the wall as if she were attempting to burn a hole in it, "the guy's an evil genius."

"Like Chris then," the redhead laughed, trying to lighten tension that now surrounded the group.

"No, Chris is just weird," Jake replied.

"Hey!"

"It's truth."

"Well, at least I-"

"SHUT UP!" the exclamation came from Mark and the squabbling between Chris and Jake ceased almost immediately. Mark turned to Destiny.

"Well that complicates things."

Destiny nodded, it most certainly did. To top it all off she still had no idea how to get them back to their time. They were just supposed to be having a sleepover at her house, not taking a little holiday seventeen years in the past. And, according to Lazar at least, Violet was here too. How that happened, Destiny had no idea. All she knew was that the little girl she loved like a younger sister was with Jack who was with Goodwin.

Then it hit her. Of course! Goodwin had probably found some way to wriggle information out of Violet. Her heart filled with fear at the thought, she hoped Goodwin hadn't done anything to hurt her. She would kill him herself if he had - that was if Jake didn't get to him first.

_Jack will keep her safe, _she told herself, though even of that she was doubtful: this Jack was not the one she knew back home. But surely even this cold, cruel version of her godfather had some compassion in his icy heart, he had to.

And Violet could take care of herself, couldn't she? She was a smart girl and an adept manipulator, even for her young age, maybe even a match for Goodwin himself in that category. After all, she had something he didn't. Despite the situation, Destiny felt the beginnings of a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. The puppy dog eyes were indestructable.

"Oi," a hand was waving in front of her face, "allmighty Crimson Vessel, come back to earth."

She batted the hand away. It had been Chris'.

"Don't go yelling it," she hissed. The silver-haired boy shrugged and removed his hand, bringing it back down to his side.

"So," Vanessa hooked her thumbs through the belt loops of her jeans, "did he just work it out on his own or what?"

Destiny shook her head and glanced towards the exit. "Remember who else is here, right by Goodwin, _Jack's Atlas' little pet," _she repeated Lazar's words from the day before. All five of her companions stiffened and Jake's amethyst eyes were alight with a menacing fire. Quite suddenly he turned and punched the wall.

"That bastard," he muttered, "that convinning, evil, manipulating _bastard."_

Chris nodded, "I'll agree with you on that one, mate."

Mark hands curled into fists by his side and Vanessa had frozen completely, though her short, messy orange hair seemed to stand even more on end than usual and her green eyes were like chips of coloured ice. Only Logan was not affected by this statement.

"Who?" she asked and Jake turned to her, eyes burning. The intensity of his glare seemed to set even the cold, icy-hearted girl that was Logan Baker on edge. She took a step back.

"Violet," he hissed, "my sister."

"Jake..." Destiny warned but the blond wasn't listening.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that-" he broke off and made a choking action with his hands. Destiny put her hand on one of his arms and forced it down, effectively halting his mime and the stream of profantities that were no doubt coursing through his mind.

"We don't even know if he's done anything to her," she stepped back, "besides, she's with Jack. She'll be fine. What we need to do is get ourselves sorted out."

"Are we going back in?" Chris asked, jerking his thumb towards the entrance. Destiny shook her head.

"Remember what gets summoned during this duel?" Vanessa's eyes widened in realisation and she nodded.

"The Crimson Dragon."

"I can't go back in," Destiny continued, "I'm sure they'd notice something was up if I start glowing all over."

"And floating," Chris reminded her, "last time, when you dueled Sayer, you were floating about twenty feet in the air."

The dark-haired girl frowned, suddenly wishing that she had actually been fully conscious during the first summoning of the Crimson Dragon when her soul bonded with Red Destiny's. "Really?"

The entire group, apart from Logan, nodded. "Jake caught you and carried you out," Chris informed, grinning wickedly as a light blush began to bless Destiny's cheeks, "and you muttered something about not being a damsel in distress before going comatose on us."

"I-I-" Destiny stuttered, looking anywhere but at Jake, her face uncomfortably hot, "I don't remember that."

Vanessa laughed and there was a smug look on Logan's face that Destiny didn't like, like the girl had just struck gold. She folded her arms quickly over her chest, collecting herself.

"Let's just wait the duel out and see what happens. We're out of sight here, anyway."

* * *

_**In the Arena...**_

In a small garage-like room under the stands leading directly onto the track, Jack Atlas prepared himself for what he personally thought was going to be one of the most important duels of his life. He leaned over his duel runner, bringing his face close to the screen so that he could communicate with Yusei.

"Yusei," his said as his old-friend-turned-rival's criminal-marked face appeared on the screen, "now there is no one getting in our way."

"Jack..." the dark-haired duelist murmured but Jack had already turned off the monitor and stood up straight, turning to Mina, who was also in the room along with Violet, who passed him his helmet.

"This may come across as presumptious," the blue-haired woman said meekly, "but I believe that you are a true king."

Beside her, Violet who was happily eating out a cup of ramen with a pair of chopsticks that she had taken from the stand, rolled her eyes. Even though she believed what Mina had said - of course her father was a true king - it was obvious the woman was completely lovesick to say such a thing out loud. Violet was torn between grinning at the romance of it or feeling sick at all the gushy love that was practically oozing from the woman (not to mention that the man Mina was gushing over was her father). She knew that her brother would definitely feel the latter; it was like one of those awful soap romances that her mother sometimes watched.

The thought of Jake brought a pang to her heart. She missed him, and Destiny and Vanessa and Chris and Mark and everyone else back home. She still didn't know what she was doing here with this younger, even grouchier (if that was possible) version of her father in the middle of the Fortune Cup.

"As if it wasn't obvious," Jack snorted in response to Mina's statement, fitting his helmet onto his head. He moved to mount his duel runner but was intercepted by a blur of black hair as Violet yelled "WAIT!" and pushed in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his stomach. Taken by surprise, Jack stood there, stiff and motionless, for a few seconds.

"Good luck," the little girl told him, stepping away, a slight blush colouring her pale cheeks as she glanced up at him through long black eyelashes, clearly waiting for his reaction. Mina stood frozen beside him, obviously waiting for the same thing. Jack stood still for another moment and blinked, once, twice, as his brain tried to register what had just happened.

Finally he said gruffly: "I don't need luck," and seated himself on his duel runner as the garage/room door lifted. As soon as the door was high enough he revved the engine and accelerated out onto the track, leaving Mina and Violet staring after him. At last Mina turned to look down at the girl who had returned to eating her cup ramen and blinked before shaking her head, wondering how she got away with it.

Further away, one the other side of the arena, a lone man stepped forward to get a better view of the track. His shoes clacked loudly against the cold floor and his hands were buried deep in the pockets of his brown trench coat. His cold green eyes carefully regarded the sight before him. Then he spoke, to himself as there was no one else with him, Akiza was still recovering from her last duel against Yusei and the rest of the movement that he had brought with him were guarding her. He couldn't afford another intruder like there had been earlier.

"Let me witness the power of the Crimson Dragon."

* * *

_**Outside, in the corridor...**_

Despite having escaped to the corridor, it seemed like the MC's eternally irritating voice could still penetrate the group's six pairs of ears.

"SET THE FIELD MAGIC CARD, SPEED WORLD, ON!"

There was a couple of seconds pause, no doubt as Speed World was set. Logan, Mark, Vanessa and Chris all tiptoed quietly towards the entrance and peered their heads around it to get a view of the duel. Only Jake remained with Destiny, who had her back pressed against the wall, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. This would only be the second time she had actually become the Crimson Dragon and she didn't want to end up in a coma again. She was grateful for Jake's presence beside her, and she shot him a small smile, in return he gave her a curt nod which, personally, Destiny didn't find particularly fair. Though she knew the summoning wouldn't happen for a while yet, she braced herself and reached into the pouch attached to her belt which was carrying her deck. She removed the first card and flipped it so that it was face up and brought it to eye level.

There it was, in all its magnificent glory, her ace monster, the other half of her soul: Red Destiny Dragon.

"NOW THE FIELD HAS BEEN DOMINATED BY SPEED WORLD! NOW THE ONLY MAGIC CARDS THAT CAN BE ACTIVATED ARE SPEED SPELLS!"

Even though she was not even in the arena she could feel the crowds' excitement and anticipation. Glancing over at the entrance she noticed Chris, Mark and Vanessa practically trembling with excitement - this, after all, was a duel they had grown up hearing about, it was legendary - Logan seemed more in control of herself, then again, this duel did not hold the same significance for her. Destiny looked at her card and gently ran a thumb across its picture, as if stroking it. Closing her eyes, she could feel Red Destiny's spirit form manifest beside her in the corridor.

_Are you ready? _She asked.

_Always, _the familiar, growling voice replied, _are you?_

_I don't know. I'm afraid, _she admitted.

_You need not be, mistress, _Red Destiny replied, _for you are great in your own right and, together, we are _mighty.

Destiny lips curled into a smile and her whole body seemd to relax at her monster's words, they gave her confidence. Red Destiny's presence faded and she opened her eyes, lowering the card, and looked over at Jake. Their eyes met. The MC's voice sounded.

"READY? GO!"

She shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, oblivious to the loud cheering of the crowds as the two duelist set off around the track. Destiny reached over slightly and gently interwined her fingers with Jake's. After a second's hesitation his fingers slowly clamped around hers and Destiny swore she felt her heart, or something in her chest, swell but she quickly pushed the feeling away. It was down to business now, this was important. Slowly she lifted her head to look at Jake one more and his violet eyes flickered down to meet hers. At last she spoke.

"It has begun."

* * *

**Echo: And that is that.**

**Goldfish: Uh-huh.**

**Echo: I particularly like the last part. With all the tension and drama going on this chapter was just begging for some fluff to lighten the whole thing up, though I hope it didn't undermine anything. I, personally, like to think that it kind of helped because, since Destiny's generally a very strong and independant character, its unusual of her to seek comfort or reassurance from anyone so it just kind of shows her insecurity at the moment.**

**Goldfish: That's the idea.**

**Echo: Now, you know what to do.**

**Goldfish: Review.**

**Echo: Please.**

**Goldfish: She likes reviews. Adores them, really.**

**Echo: I do, I really, really do. And I promise I'll try to update again over these few days of freedom.**

**Goldfish: Yes, or I'll blow up the house.**

**Echo: Huh. That's a new one. You've never threatened to blow up _this _house before.**

**Goldfish: No, because this house is the headquarters of my organisation and this bowl is the planning room.**

**Echo: You're demented.**

**Goldfish: I am aware of that.**

**Echo: Wait a sec, did you say "organisation"?**

**Goldfish: Yes, I have employed goldfish all over the world. They are all my subordinates.**

**Echo: Oh, you are kidding me.**

**Goldfish: No, I'm not. The black ones are the ninjas.**

**Echo: ... The world should be afraid.**

**Goldfish: Truer words have never been spoken.**

**Echo: I mean... _black ninja goldfish? WTF?_**


	21. Here Cometh the Dragon

**Echo: Heyas, I've finally managed to update.**

**Goldfish: So we see.**

**Echo: I meant to update sooner but I haven't been feeling very well and I swear I had the most horrible migraine this week so it was really hard for me to concentrate. Though it did give me a bit of inspiration for this chapter.**

**Goldfish: Hm, is gone yet?**

**Echo: Mostly. Still got a bit of pain but it's a lot better now.**

**Goldfish: Interesting. *takes out goldfish-sized notepad and pen* Migraines make it impossible for humans to concentrate and cause excruciating pain generally to one side of the head as well as eyes and ears.**

**Echo: What are you doing.**

**Goldfish: Nothing!**

**Echo: Right. Well this chapter isn't quite as long as my last few but its definitely an exciting one.**

**Goldfish: Yes... very... much so.**

**Echo: *rolls eyes* Just do the disclaimer.**

**Goldfish: Fine. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 20**

**~ Here Cometh the Dragon ~**

The tension, the anticipation, in the corridor was stifling. Chris, Mark, Vanessa and Logan were all standing in the entrance onto the arena (and being a safety hazard, blocking a fire escape and all) avidly watching the duel. Destiny and Jake on the other hand were standing a little further away, backs pressed against the wall, hands entwined, listening to the revving of duel runners as Jack and Yusei raced around the track.

Every so often there was a roar from the crowds as one of the duelists managed to land a blow and a shriek of excitement as a new monster was summoned to the field. Destiny shivered each time, always worried that the next monster summoned would be one of the Signer dragons, and when she wasn't doing that she was gnawing at her lip 'til it started to bleed or running her fingers through her long, dark hair. Anything to distract her mind from what was about to come.

It was only when Jake's grip on her hand tightened to the point where it was excruciating and he leaned down to hiss in her ear to stop being so jumpy – she was starting to make _him _nervous – that she finally settled down.

Her eyes, however, kept moving in her skull, constantly shooting anxious glancing towards the door. She wished that her four friends weren't so engrossed in the duel they were watching so that they might be able to give her a sign of what was going on; a signal of some sort that something was about to happen. Then it did.

She didn't need to look at Chris, Mark, Vanessa or Logan; didn't need to see their excited and awed expressions and neither did Jake. They heard it first. The sound was unmistakable, they'd both been subjected to that roar hundreds of times before whenever they'd watch Jack duelling, be it practicing or competing on TV. They'd never forget that sound (Jack wouldn't let them).

Red Dragon Archfiend had taken to the field.

"One down," Jake murmured, head turned towards the doorway, "one to go."

Destiny slumped against the wall. She didn't know how long this duel was – the stories had never given her a proper idea – but Red Dragon Archfiend had arrived a lot sooner than she'd expected. It was only a matter of time now until Stardust Dragon joined it and then...

She sighed and tilted back her head, staring at the ceiling. And then who knew what would happen? She certainly didn't.

Only minutes later did it really begin. This wasn't like the Crimson Dragon's last appearance, brought out swift and vengeful by her pain and rage, her desire to see Sayer burn. No, this was a much slower process, intended to reveal her divine existence to the Signers, to give them the strength to fight against the rapidly approaching wave of darkness.

"The skies are growing dark!" Vanessa exclaimed, pointing out the doorway and up at the sky which could be seen through the open-roofed arena. Jake immediately released Destiny's hand and strode of to the doorway to see for himself, leaving Destiny all alone. If she was her usual self she too would have joined her friends but she was not her usual self and was more focused on the throbbing pain at the base of her skull which seemed to be slowly stretching across her brain, burning as it went. No migraine could compare to this – it was _agonising._

Gasping with each breath, she slowly lifted a and to clutch at her head. It burned, oh how it _burned. _Was this what hell felt like?

Her strange breathing drew the attention of her five companions, who instantly hurried to her side. Logan lagged a little behind, still slightly confused as to what was going on, though she did look genuinely concerned. This pleased Destiny, maybe Logan wasn't just a cold statue of ice after all.

With a tiny exclamation of "ah" she broke off her thought process. Just thinking hurt.

"Destiny," Chris shook her shoulders, blue eyes filled with concern and fear for her.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa demanded, taking her arm in both hands. The redheaded girl looked up at her four older companions. "She's boiling."

"Get the hoodie off," Jake instructed.

Vanessa unzipped the grey hoodie and Mark tugged the sleeves off of Destiny's arms. He tossed it to Logan who caught it before letting it drop. She took a step closer, curious to see what was happening.

"She's sweating," the Ember Shadow commented, noting the tiny, glistening beads on Destiny's brow and arms. Beneath the hoodie Destiny had only been wearing a long, low-necked, sleeveless, white and purple T-shirt and Logan had to admit, it was strange to see the other girl's odd dragon tattoos again. The one coiling up her right arm and the one that stretched from the back of her shoulder along her collar bone to the centre of her sternum were on full display.

"My head," Destiny moaned, her hand still clutching at the left side of her forehead. Chris turned to look at Jake.

"Now what?" he asked. Jake didn't reply for a few seconds, completely focused on Destiny (she really did look quite pitiful right now) before finally turning to the elder, silver-haired twin, his face expressionless.

"Now we wait."

* * *

Destiny's mind was blank. Though her eyes were open she could not focus on Jake, Logan, Mark, Vanessa or Chris. All she was aware of was darkness, Red Dragon Archfiend and the excruciating pain in her mind. Then there was another roar. This one even more familiar and the sound of it rattled her ears and brain, had she suddenly become phonophobic that Stardust Dragon's loud roar would cause her such pain and distress?

Her train of thought was halted as she was struck with another bout of pain. She let out a gasp as her knees buckled beneath her and she went tumbling to the floor. She was half aware of something halting her fall but paid it no mind. She simply hung there, letting whatever it was that had caught her support her as she could not do so herself. Stardust joined Red Dragon Archfiend in the darkness. It was all she could see.

Then it happened. Her back arched as the mark that on her hips lit up with a bright red glow, the wings of the Crimson Dragon, then her foot jerked in what appeared to be a muscle spasm as the tail mark did the same. An agonised scream escaped her as all the pain seemed to build up and push against an invisible wall. In her minds-eye she saw Red Destiny, as beautiful and majestic as ever, calling to her, she saw Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust spread their wings and lunge at each other, shrieking, their teeth bared.

And, like water breaking through a dam, the pressure suddenly exploded and Destiny's soul, glowing bright red, raced towards Red Destiny. Her mind flooded with such knowledge and power that it was impossible to be contained in this weak body, the full body mark between her shoulder blades and her sapphire blue eyes glowed red and the droplet that was Destiny was lost in the sea that was the Crimson Dragon.

Finally free of the shackles that was a human body the combined soul of Destiny and her ace monster, in a bout of crimson lightening from the darkened sky, materialised on the field of the duel between its two servants. The crowds screamed, Jack and Yusei gasped, Rex Goodwin and Sayer watched wide-eyed and shocked.

The Crimson Dragon saw everything, it saw its five Signers: Yusei and Jack rode fighting before it, Luna sat in the crowds watching, Akiza lay in her bath, Roman Goodwin's severed arm remained bottled and preserved in Sky Temple in Rex Goodwin's mansion.

Rex Goodwin. Of course it knew what the man wanted, what his plans were. The Signers would stop him, the dragon had foreseen this. Of course considering the new circumstances in which the Crimson Dragon was here, not as an entity that only appears when summoned by the Signers, it was here amongst them as the vessel...

No. It was time to show the Signers the future. Or what the future could be should the Dark Signers and the King of the Underworld succeed. Focussing on the four living Signers, the Crimson Dragon called them to it.

When Luna and Akiza materialised, floating in bubbles of protective crimson light, above Jack and Yusei, the dragon shot forward, leading them through time and space to Sky Temple, the Stairway to the Dragon Star.

It showed them the ancient pre-Incan people praying to the bright red Dragon Star, the largest star in the sky, worshipping it. It took them up over the temple on a road of light, showing them the first Signers.

Then it took them to the future, the dark, ruined Satellite Sector and New Domino City, dark and haunted and riddled with the purple Nazca Lines: in particular Uru, the spider.

Below the Crimson Dragon, its first and second Signers continued to bicker before continuing to duel. Jack was right, it would release them, let them go back to the arena, when the duel was over and one of them had won.

It was only minutes later that Yusei, filled with determination, let loose the final blow. With a burst of blue-white light Stardust Dragon (it attack points at 5000) sent a deadly attack at Red Dragon Archfiend. The larger, darker dragon did not stand a chance and Jack screamed as they were suddenly surrounded by blinding white light.

The Crimson Dragon disappeared, splitting its soul in two, half returning to its basic form inside the most beloved card of its vessel and the other half returning to its human body, breathing life back into Destiny's empty shell.

On the track in the arena Jack's duel runner went spinning out of control, his life points hitting zero, whilst Yusei came to a controlled stop, his life points resting comfortably on four hundred much to the shock of the crowd. Luna and Akiza were returned to their original places and, out in the corner, the red glow subsided from Destiny back and leg, her disturbing red eyes turning back to cobalt. She blinked once, twice and looked up into the amethyst eyes Jake, whose arms she was comfortably nestled in. She looked around at all her friends who were staring at her with wide eyes. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, guys, how's it goin'?"

* * *

**Echo: Well, that's that.**

**Goldfish: Uh-huh.**

**Echo: 'Kay, well. I'll try to update when I can.**

**Goldfish: Uh-huh.**

**Echo: Will you please say something beside "uh-huh"?**

**Goldfish: Uh-huh.**

**Echo: *Facepalms* I will never get anywhere with you. Anyways, please review.**

**Goldfish: Uh-huh.**

**Echo: *glares***


	22. Presence Required

**Echo: Okay *glances about worriedly* time to avoid getting pelted with rotten fruit. *Gets hit in the face by a tomato* Great.**

**Goldfish: *sniggers***

**Echo: *glares* Shut up. *Gets hit in the face by a orange***

**Goldfish: You are in trouble now.**

**Echo: I know, you ridiculous little fish. Anyways, I am really sorry for not updating in ages - I feel really, _really _bad about it. But y'know, school was finishing, then I was on holiday for a few weeks, then... I fell victim to... the dreaded writers' block.**

**Goldfish: Ooh, that is nasty.**

**Echo: It was awful! Writer's block... I can't believe it. *Gets hit in the face by a water melon. Slumps to the floor unconscious***

**Goldfish: *Laughs like a maniac* Okay, who threw that? I LOVE you! Right. Ahem. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 23**

**~ Presence Required ~**

_"Hey, guys, how's it goin'?"_

Destiny offered the group a large, rather drunken looking grin, before her eyes rolled back in her head as she promptly passed out.

All eyes were glued to her unconscious form which was slump against Jake's chest, his strong arms keeping her somewhat upright. They all stared, oblivious to the chaos going on in the arena on the other side of the doorway. A minute passed. Two minutes. It soon became apparent that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

"Well, that's helpful."

"Chris!" Vanessa snapped as she turned on the older Kessler twin, a strand of orange hair falling into her eyes. "Don't talk like that! What if she's in a coma again?"

Chris shrugged, though there was an almost unnoticeable tenseness in his shoulders that took the nonchalance out of the gesture. He truly was concerned for his friend but he disguised it well, hiding behind a joking mask. "We'd be stuck here for a while then, wouldn't we?"

Vanessa glared at him, unimpressed. Standing over by the doorway, leaning casually against the wall, Logan was the perfect image of indifference, though there was a slight frown on her face and a glint of confusion in her eye. That thing that appeared had been the Crimson Dragon that the group had spoken of - the being that was part of Destiny, or had Destiny been a part of it? She had to admit, when they'd given her the explanation - the story of what Destiny was and why how they were here - she had thought them dellusional, despite going along with their story. For the first time they had given her proof and that put things in a whole new perspective.

And now Destiny wasn't well. Actually, Destiny hadn't been particularly well for nearly all of the Fortune Cup duels; always suffering from violent headaches or lapses in consciousness. But this was different, this was worse than before: whereas in all the other duels the problems that they caused the black and violet haired girl were more like side-effects, this one had affected her directedly. Her abilities as a psychic duelist had allowed her to sense the presence of Destiny's monster, even if it hadn't properly materialised, just looking at Destiny she could see that she had been communicating with it but that was unimportant.

Something had come out of that card and something had come out of Destiny and those two something had created the Crimson Dragon. Her icy blue eyes flickered shut and she resisted the urge to rub her temples. This was a lot to take in.

Not to mention the fact that Destiny's tattoos glowed. If anything had acted as a warning it was that. Whenever something important (or shady) was going on and someone's tattoo glowed there was definitely something important or shady going on. Thankfully, she felt Destiny and her little group of bodyguards fell into the former category.

She glanced around: Vanessa was glaring at Chris, who had said something stupid again; Jake was clinging onto Destiny who was completely out for the count - honestly, why didn't he just put her down? There was definitely something going on between them - and Mark was now approaching... her.

She pushed off from the wall and stood up a little bit straighter, clasping her hands behind her back, as he came to a halt at her side.

"You okay?" he asked, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans, his long-ish silver hair falling into his face. Logan unclasped her hands from behind her back and folded them across her chest.

"Why wouldn't eye be?"

Mark shrugged. "So, what did you think?"

"Of what?"

"The Crimson Dragon. It's pretty impressive, huh?"

"I guess," she responded, dragging one foot across the floor, scuffing the already worn toe of her heavy black boot. The Crimson Dragon _had _been impressive, it was like nothing she'd ever seen. For the brief moment that it had appeared before vanishing, taking Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas along for the ride, she'd been in awe of it and the sheer majesty and power it possessed; it was easy to see why Goodwin was so fixated by it. Of course, she wasn't going to admit that. "All duel monsters are impressive," she said after a pause, "in their own way."

Even the monsters that people like Goodwin and Sayer used - they were all impressive, beautiful - despite the fact the they were used to cause pain and suffering to others.

"Ah," Chris shot her something that was a most curious combination of a grin and a smirk, but it was definitely smug, "but the Crimson Dragon isn't a duel monster. It doesn't have a card - it's a deity."

Logan was about to say something back (strangely enough, she had found herself enjoying this banter) but was interrupted by the sound of Vanessa's voice requesting Destiny's condition from Jake. She turned to watch as Jake shifted his grip on Destiny so that he was only holding her up with one arm and pressed two fingers into the girl's neck. His amethyst eyes narrowed for moment as he found her pulse. Then he moved his hand to her face, using his thumb to push back her eyelid. Logan arched an eyebrow. Since when was the Atlas clone a doctor?

Jake brushed a long strand of black hair out of Destiny's face and behind her eye before resuming his original girp on the unconscious girl.

"Everything's normal," he announced, "I don't think she's in coma. Just unconscious."

Vanessa, Mark and Chris all breathed sighs of relief. If Logan was honest with herself - which she rarely was - she was envious of the close bond the group shared. They were the best of friends, they understood one another completely. Logan didn't have that with anyone, she had been taken in by the Arcadia Movement at a young age but they hadn't made her feel welcome; she'd felt more alienated than ever. And then there was Goodwin, oh what a fool she had been to put her faith in him, and her powers...

_Don't even get me started on my parents, _she thought angrily. They hadn't wanted her, they'd let her be taken away, they never tried to find her and then... they'd _replaced _her. They had another little girl now, the sweet, perfect, _normal _daughter that they'd always wanted.

Her hands dropped to her sides and curled into fists, her nails leaving neat little half-moon indents on her palms. Neither Sayer nor Goodwin had hurt her nearly as much as Dave and Chris Baker.

Just thinking of them made her blood boil. She suddenly wanted to summon Ember Shadow Dragon and destroy the whole studium. Heh, maybe her parents were inside. Good riddance. Her train of thought however was interrupted by the rhythmic sound of approaching feet. All five adolescents spun towards the direction of the sound. Destiny was still unconscious in Jake's arms.

Logan's face curled in disgust as Lazar, accompanied by four large security officers, turned the corner. An malicious smirk formed on the midget clown's painted face.

"Ah, excellent," Goodwin's lackey sneered, "just the people I was looking for. The director sent me to fetch you."

"Goodwin?" Vanessa asked, seeming confused for a moment before her dark green eyes filled with controlled terror. "Why?" her voice had gone up a pitch.

"There seems to be a bit of a conspiracy going on, regarding your friend."

"You're going to have to be more specific," Chris snapped, gesturing to the entire group though he knew quite clearly to whom Lazar was referring. It seemed Goodwin was even smarter than they'd originally anticipated. "There's five of us."

_He's stalling, _Logan realised. It wasn't going to work, though. If Goodwin wanted something, he got it. And right now he wanted to talk to them - or, more specifically, Destiny. And Lazar could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

"Don't play games, now," Lazar warned, pointing his finger and tutting them like a parent would a child. "That would be most unwise."

"And why would that be?" Jake hissed, tighting his grip on Destiny and drawing her slumped form protectively to his chest. Strangely enough, Lazar paid her no attention. He had a hidden card up his sleeve, Logan recognised this almost immediately, _he's enjoying this way too much._

"Because I'm the one calling the stakes."

The blond's eyes narrowed, the two chips of purple ice glaring so fiercely at Goodwin's right-hand man that Logan had no idea how the man managed to steel himself against it. Even she would have flinched were it directed at her. Then again, he probably had experience dealing with Jack.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I'm surprised you've forgotten," Lazar's voice was casual but the glint in his emerald eyes showed just how much fun he was having, toying with them, "a certain little... Violet, was it?"

Jake snarled. Chris, Mark and Vanessa's eyes all widened to the size of saucers, filling with horror. Logan racked her brains, the name sounded familiar. Violet... Violet...

Then she recalled it, something Jake had said.

_"Violet's my sister."_

She suppressed a groan. Great. Goodwin really did have leverage over them. She glanced back at the rest of the group; they all wore identitical expression of loathing. Her eyes flickered over to Lazar who was still sporting that smug little smile. He didn't even seem remotely concerned that Jake looked like he was about to throw him through a wall (and Lazar didn't stand a chance against the Atlas clone; despite being a about a third of his age, Jake was still several inches taller than him and much stronger.)

Consequently, Jake's grip on Destiny loosened and one pale, bare, dragon-marked arm fell limply down to her side, in plain sight for all to see. For the first time, Lazar's attention was drawn to her. His eyes widened when he noticed the mark but he was quickly able to compose himself. He stepped the side and gestured in the direction that he had come.

"Shall we? The director is very eager to finally meet you in person."

Jake sneered at him. "I'll bet he is."

Lazar cackled. "Come along now, we don't have all day."

Chris scowled and glanced over at Jake.

"We can't put this off any longer," Mark added in response to his twin's look, though his statement was directed at Jake.

Jake seemed to ponder for a brief moment before giving a quick, stiff nod. Lazar's smirk grew. One of the security officers approached Jake, intending to take Destiny from his arms and relieve him of his burden. Jake shot him glare that sent him quickly back to his place beside his colleagues. With one hand Jake pulled up his hood so his uncanny resemblence to the now-former duel monsters' champion wouldn't be noticed and changed his grip on Destiny, holding her back with one hand and hooking the other behind her knees so he could carry her bridal style. He nodded to Lazar. The group fell into step around him.

"Lead the way."

Lazar turned, as did the security officers, in the direction he came and began to walk ahead. The group followed. The clown looked over his shoulder at them.

"We'll go round the back, to avoid the media. We don't need them meddling in this."

Jake, Chris, Mark, Vanessa and Logan all exchanged glances. For the first time they finally agreed with him.

* * *

**Goldfish: Well that was interesting. *Glances at Echo's unconscious form* I guess you can relate with Destiny, huh? I'll just tell the readers to review now. REVIEW OR I WILL UNLEASH THE CHAOS I PLANNED WHILST ECHO WAS ON VACATION! Have a nice day.**


	23. The Meeting

**Echo: Gah. Half one in the morning. I'm losing valuable sleep over this.**

**Goldfish: It's the summer holidays. You can sleep all day if you want.**

**Echo: The holidays are almost over - SLEEP IS ONCE AGAIN IMPORTANT!**

**Goldfish: Blah, blah, blah, who cares. EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

**Echo: You don't say.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 22**

**~ The Meeting ~**

The stadium was in chaos. The unbeatable Jack Atlas - the King - had just lost his championship title, and to some nobody from the Satellite, no less. The spectators broke out in cheers, chanting their new champion's name as his victory was announced and his criminal-marked image was projected on all the screens.

"Yusei! Yusei! Yusei!"

Both civillians and reporters were gathering around, pushing and shoving past each other, excitedly waiting to be allowed into the arena. Everybody was so caught up in the hype of the recent duel's outcome that no one noticed the little girl emerge from where she watching from the tunnel leading onto the arena and streak, faster than lightning, across the track and over to where the unconscious, now former, champion lay beside his partially wrecked Wheel of Fortune.

"Daddy," she whispered, falling to her knees and grabbing his limp hand, clutching it tightly. She could hear Mina yelling her name from the tunnel but paid the blue-haired woman no heed. "Daddy," she repeated, shaking his arm as hard as she could but he didn't even twitch. Why wasn't he waking up? Tears began to well up in her amethyst eyes as she took in his cracked helmet and the dark red blood pouring down Jack's face.

She heard the sound of approaching footsteps and turned her head to catch sight of four paramedics rushing towards her, a white stretcher carried between them. She also noticed Yusei standing a little ways off, his blue eyes narrowed, glancing around the stadium, oblivious to the audience's cheers, or jeers from those who still held fast to their discrimination against those from the Satellite Sector.

Their gazes locked for a second and Yusei's eyebrows furrowed, a frown gracing his typically stoic features. If she hadn't known him all her life she wouldn't have had a clue what he was thinking but fortunately she had. He wanted out of the arena and back to the Satellite to rescue his friends and he was still contemplating what he had seen when he and Jack had vanished - of course she had known this already - but he was confused as well. And that confusion was directed at her and the fact that she was clinging to Jack's hand like it was a lifeline.

On a good day she would have offered him one of her most angelic smiles but today was not a good day. Considering what he had done to her father, Violet was not best pleased with her surrogate uncle. Instead she shot him the family signature Atlas glare, which had the dark-haired duelist raising a surprised eyebrow in response.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" One of the paramedics demanded, staring incredilously down at Violet. "This area's off-limits to civillians!"

Violet glanced over at the stream of reporters who were crammed up against the glass, waiting to be allowed access to the arena. Thankfully, all their attention was focused on Yusei and nobody noticed the little girl with Jack as he was loaded onto the stretcher. Yusei came over, peering over at Jack, concerned for his former friend, though still shooting subtle glances at Violet.

"It won't be in five minutes," she told them. "I just got in early."

"You sneaked, kid," the same man snapped at her, "how did you get in here, anyway."

Violet panicked for a moment, unable to think of a suitable excuse when she suddenly remembered the small slip of card Mina had given her. She fished around in her pockets before finally finding and showing it to the paramedic. Yusei looked on, seemingly emotionless, masking his curiosity well.

"I'm a VIP," she announced, pointing at the lettering on the card and the words printing below it, "total access to the stadium - including the director's box - and my own personal, guided tour. At that moment, with a clicking of heels, Mina arrived beside her. Her breathing was heavier than usual, she must have ran to chase after her. Violet shot the embarrassed paramedic a smug look: _see?_

"Mr. Atlas!" Mina exclaimed when she saw Jack lying prone on the stretcher. She inclined her head in greeting to Yusei before turning to the man who had been speaking with Violet, he seemed to be the one in charge of the group. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine, miss," he replied, "we're just taking him to the medical bay but he'll probably need to go to hospital."

Mina gasped, raising a hand daintily to her mouth. The four men picked up the stretcher and started to move towards one of the tunnel entrances. Violet tugged on the tails of Mina's suit jacket, staring up at the blue-haired woman with impossibly wide, shining purple eyes.

"Mina," she pleaded, "I wanna stay with him."

Unable to do much else, still shocked from Jack's defeat, seeing him injured and then looking into those eyes _(God, how could anyone say no to those eyes?) _Mina simply nodded dumbly and led Violet away in the direction the paramedics and Jack had just gone. Yusei simply stood, watching them go before he became aware of the twins, Tanner, Yanagi and Dexter running up to them, complimenting the duel before Yanagi advised that it was time to make their escape. He pointed behind them just as the desperate, eager media mob knocked over the barrier and the arena was immediately swarmed with reporters and civillians alike, all wanting a piece of New Domino's new dueling champion.

It was definitely time to go.

* * *

The walk to the director's box had taken longer than anticipated, though that was probably the result of the large group trailing through numerous long, empty corridors in a bid to avoid the media. Despite this, however, Lazar seemed to be in no rush and was taking his sweet time, much to the irritation of one Jake Atlas. The little creep even seemed to be delighting in the fact that his slow pace was riling the group so.

"Didn't you say Goodwin was expecting us?" Jake snapped finally, desiring nothing more than to bring his fist down of the clown's head. The fact that his arms were growing tired under Destiny's deadweight was doing nothing to improve his mood.

"Yeah," Vanessa added, sounding equally annoyed, "maybe you should actually hurry up and, you know, actually _take us to him?"_

"Now, now," Lazar chided mockingly, "patience is a virtue."

"And so's the metal toe of my boot," Logan muttered, just loud enough for the other's to hear, "especially when it collides with people's skulls."

This statement earned a chuckle from Vanessa and Mark and a rather disturbing, evil smirk from Chris. Jake remained emotionless, though for a tiny moment the right corner of his mouth twitched upwards, and Lazar didn't appear to have heard her, or hadn't acknowledged her if he had, but one of the security officers shot the psychic duelist a warning glare which she returned, twice as strong. Finally Lazar stopped in front of a lift. He pressed the button and the doors opened immediately. He stepped inside, followed by Chris, Vanessa, Mark, Logan, Jake carrying Destiny and one officer bringing up the rear. The three remaining officers stayed out in the corridor as the elevator doors closed shut. The officer pressed a button and the lift jerked suddenly as they began their ascent to the director's box.

The elevator's seven conscious occupants stood in total silence in the confined space. Jake glanced down at Destiny, noting the steady rise and fall of her chest. She seemed to breathing fine and everything else appeared normal. Realising how tightly he was holding her, he loosened his grip somewhat and gave her body a slight shake but she didn't so much as twitch. Looking up he noticed Vanessa's gaze flickering from him to Destiny and shook his head. The girl's shoulders slumped. She had hoped Destiny would be awake by now to speak with Goodwin - she was the main reason he had wanted to speak to them after all, wasn't she? - but it appeared the group had to make do without her.

There was a ping announcing that they had reached their destination and the lift doors slowly opened revealing a rather luxurious room with a wide window (a large, gaping hole in it in one area) stretching across the length of the wall, looking down on the arena below. A tall, powerfully-built man with long silver hair wearing a grey suit stood looking out at the massive projection of the new duel monsters champion, his back to the elevator, seemingly oblivious to the new arrivals. Lazar stepped out of the lift.

"Director," he greeted, though Goodwin made no move to respond. Lazar walked over to stand beside him as the rest of the group exited the lift. He peered out the window, down onto the arena. "Where's Yusei?" he asked.

"Away," Goodwin replied casually, like it was of no consequence to him.

"A-and you're just going to let him get away?" Lazar demanded, his voice panicky as his arms flailed about his head. To the group standing behind the duo (excluding the officer) it was quite a comical sight. "What's going on here, anyhow? What with the King losing and all? And what's so important about these kids?"

"That is a trivial matter," he dismissed his deputy, not bothering to elaborate any further, instead choosing to turn around and finally face the time travellers. His cold, grey eyes skimmed over the group, taking in their features. He recognised Logan, of course, but paid her no heed, she was not important to him, the twins vaguely reminded him of someone though who he could not recall, the young redhead was completely unfamiliar and, with his hood down, the blond undeniably was the spitting image of Jack Atlas. Then his gaze flickered down to the girl in the boy's arms, taking in her unconscious form, the waterfall of burgundy-streaked black hair and, at last, the pale, slender arm which hung limply down.

A smirk tugged at his features as he recognised the red dragon coiling around the limb. So his suspiscions had been correct.

"Your arms must be tired," he addressed the statement at Jack's clone, he gestured towards the yellow sofa, "put her down on the couch."

The boy glared defiantly at him, amethyst eyes narrowing dangerously. Yes, definitely Jack's spawn.

"Not on your life."

"Do as the director says and put the girl down!" Lazar near shrieked. Jake's upper pulled back slightly in a snarl.

"I implore you," Goodwin insisted, much calmer than his lackey, ignoring Lazar's outburst. "Please. Let us talk."

There was a moment's silence then Jake, teeth gritted, slowly walked over and deposited his charge on the yellow sofa. However, he did remain by the girl's side, hovering over her. The others soon followed his example, heading over so that they were all gathered protectively around the couch. If anything, the director was impressed by their loyalty. It was unfortunate, however, that the Vessel herself was currently indisposed.

"Now-" he began but was cut off by one of the twins, the one wearing a headband and, strangely enough, seemed to have the faint enscription of what appeared to be a number one between his eyebrows.

"We're not saying anything 'til Des is awake."

The smallest of the group, the one with the messy, bright orange hair nodded firmly in confirmation. As if on cue, a faint moan sounded from the couch and all gazes shot downwards as the Crimson Vessel began to stir.

* * *

**Echo: Whoo, we're finally getting somewhere. Into the Dark Signer Arc!**

**Goldfish: Hooray.**

**Echo: Is it impossible for you to be cheerful for once?**

**Goldfish: Weren't you complaining about lack of sleep a minute ago.**

**Echo: Oh, yeah! *head hits pillow***

**Goldfish: *extremely loud, obnoxious snores in the background* Now how am _I _suppose to get to sleep with that racket? I can't even concentrate on my world domination plans! GAH! Readers! Would any of you be willing to allow your private facilities to plot absolute world domination and total anhiliation of the human the race? Most obliged. On a side note I am also a borderline pyromaniac, aquamaniac, cryomaniac and slight kleptomaniac as well so do not blame me if your property is either burned, flooded, frozen or your personal belongings mysteriously vanish. It's all for the better good, anyway - I WILL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - ... Ahem... review.**


	24. Deal with the Devil

**Echo: Okay, I know it's been a long time but here's the next chapter.**

**Goldfish: A long time, huh? That's a bit of an understatement.**

**Echo: I also have to inform you of something you are not going to like.**

**Goldfish: You're dead. I'll give you some dynamite so you can blow yourself up.**

**Echo: I'd rather not thanks. Okay, well I'm afraid my updates are going to be pretty infrequent for a while. This is a very important school year for me - I'm taking my Highers, which are basically the Scottish equivalent of English A-Levels and they are my main priority right now. I'm sure you can all understand.**

**Goldfish: Sure you don't want that dynamite?**

**Echo: I'm sure. Now, the disclaimer!**

**Goldfish: *sigh* Why is this _my _job.**

**Echo: 'Cause it just is.**

**Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 23**

**~ Deal with Devil ~**

Destiny's fingers twitched and, very slowly, her eyes blinked open only to shut immediately against the harsh, bright light. Her body felt heavy and unresponsive and there was a dull throbbing at the back of her head. She attempted once more to open her eyes.

She squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. She was lying on her back, one leg trapped uncomfortably beneath the other, and she could just barely make out several blurry faces staring down at her.

"Where am I?" she croaked, slurring her words and reaching up with one arm only for it to flop uselessly onto her stomach. "Am I in hospital again?"

"Des..." she heard someone murmur. It was a familiar male voice but not one she could identify at the moment. Then, standing somewhere near her feet, she caught a glimpse of black hair.

"Dad?" she rasped. "That you?"

"Ugh," it was a female voice that spoke, "you must be really out of it, Tattoo Girl. I am _not _your father."

"Logan?" she asked, her mind and vision beginning to clear as her memory of recent events returned.

"Well done," came the expected sarcastic drawl, "your genius truly astounds me."

Destiny ignored her and instead focused on trying to sit up. She repositioned her arms so she could raise her self up on her elbows, or at least tried to. With a grunt she collapsed back onto what she now recognised as a sofa.

"Are you okay, Queenie?" Vanessa's lightly freckled face, framed by a bird's nest of orange hair peered down at her, dark green eyes glimmering with concern for her friend.

"I've felt a lot better," she muttered, willing her muscles to obey her as she attempted to sit up again. Her efforts were in vain.

"Maybe you should just stay lying down, Destiny, you're in pretty bad shape."

"Shut up, Chris," she snapped, struggling once again to raise her torso.

"I'm Mark." She paused.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Perhaps her head wasn't quite clear yet. She was usually very proficient at telling the troublesome twins apart and, now that she thought about it, the advice she had just been given wasn't very Chris-like. As she made a move to continue, a hand slammed down on her shoulder, pushing her back against the sofa. She looked up to see Jake glaring down at her.

"Stop moving," he commanded, "you're just hurting yourself."

Destiny sighed, knowing there was no way she would win against Jake and instead turned her head away from her friends only to lock gazes with a pair of cold, unfamiliar grey eyes.

"Who are-" she began, then took in the rest of his face. "Oh, crap."

Rex Goodwin stood before her in all his glory. His hands were clasped behind his back and he looked down at her with a pleasant expression on his strangely youthful face. His eyes told a different story however; they were cold and piercing, like blades of steel, filled with plotting and intrigue and a thinly veiled greed, a lust for power. Now more than ever, Destiny wished that her body would obey her, wished that she could stand up and face him rather than lie down and look up at his towering form. Never had she felt so small and inferior.

He smiled at her. To those without hindsight, the smile would appear friendly and inviting but Destiny - and her companions - knew that this was not the expression of a friend but rather one of a predator, luring its prey. That prey was Destiny.

"Destiny Fudo. We meet at last."

Destiny blinked in surprise, for some reason she had not expected him to actually speak to her. There was silence in the director's box as everyone waited to see what her response would be. At last she braced herself, internally begging her voice not tremble with the fear that was coiling within her. She was afraid of this man; as afraid of him as she had been of Sayer.

"How do you know who I am?"

It was not the question she had intended to ask - she had intended to make demands of him, to insist he release her and her friends, that he stop what he was doing and let the signers go - but it was the first thing that slipped out of her mouth.

Surprisingly, Goodwin was not the one who answered but rather his second-in-command.

"A little birdie told us," he informed them, though his voice revealed it to be a taunt, "or should I say, a little flower?"

Before Destiny was even aware of what had happened, Jake had somehow leapt over the sofa and was grabbing Lazar by the lapels of his red coat and shaking him.

_"Where," _he hissed, _"is my sister?"_

"She's safe," Goodwin announced, "I believe she's with Jack and Mina."

Jake's shoulders relaxed though he made no move to release Lazar, not until Chris walked over and lay a hand on the younger yet taller boy's arm.

"C'mon, Jake, let him go. Violet's with Uncle Jack, she's safe."

After a moment the tall, blond thirteen-year-old nodded and gave Lazar one last, menacing glare and a rough shove before returning to the sofa. Destiny, slowly feeling the strength returning to her limbs, at last managed to prop herself up on one elbow, the majority of her body weight resting on one hip as she faced Goodwin who finally answered her question.

"You have a remarkable resemblence to your father, if one knows what to look for."

She nodded, accepting his answer. Summoning her courage, she spoke to him again.

"What do you want with us?"

Goodwin's lips curved slowly upwards though the rest of his face remained seemingly expressionless. "Do you know what you are, Destiny?" he asked.

Destiny held her breath. She was already aware that he knew she was the Crimson Vessel and it was impossible to disguise that she knew as well. He knew she knew. It was useless to play dumb.

"I'm the Crimson Vessel," she stated clearly, showing her right arm. She moved to sit up completely, throwing her legs over the end of the sofa and then standing up. She stumbled slightly, the blood gushing back into her legs, but Jake caught her arm and she leaned on him for support. She tugged at the neckline of her T-shirt, pulling it down slightly so the others could get a better view of the dragon on her collar bone. All the time she kept her gaze on Goodwin. "And I know what you're up to."

Goodwin folded his arms over his chest, but not in a way that made him appear smug or arrogant. "I would be disappointed if you didn't considering where you come from."

"You won't win!" Vanessa snapped at him. "Our parents will stop you!"

"The future is never set in stone," Goodwin responded calmly, "but right now I am not your opponent."

"What?" Chris exclaimed angrily. "Of course you are!"

It was just then that Destiny remembered something. Something that had skipped her mind all the while they had been in the past. Goodwin was telling the truth, he wasn't their opponent right now. In all the stories she had been told of this point in time there had been another enemy before the legendary duel with Goodwin.

"No, he's not," she said quietly. The others turned to her.

"Des?" Mark asked.

"Guys, don't you remember? In the stories..."

It was Jake who caught on first and seconds later Vanessa's eyes also grew wide in rememberence and fear. The twins were as dense as ever and simply stared at them. Logan said nothing as she had no knowledge of what they were talking about (except that Goodwin was an evil, scheming bastard, she knew that) and was simply taking everything in and trying to make sense of it.

"The Dark Signers," Vanessa whispered. Chris suddenly froze and exchanged a horrified glance with his brother. Beside them Logan rolled her eyes.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," she said sarcastically. Now there were even more evil, extremist creeps to deal with. How the hell did she become mixed up in all this? She shot a glare at her five newfound companions: oh yeah, that was it, a bunch of weird kids from the future randomly appeared in her current place of residence (she couldn't call it home).

Jake folded his arms and Destiny stepped away from, at last able to support her own weight. "Well that's just great," he said, seemingly forgetting that Goodwin and Lazar where in the room at all as he turned to face the rest of the group, "now what?"

"We should split up," Mark suggested. "We need to keep an eye on everyone and their all going to be in different places."

Destiny nodded. "That's true."

"So what," Logan asked, "we're stalking people now?"

"Observing and looking out for them," Destiny corrected.

"So stalking them," Logan insisted. Destiny offered her a shrug and a half-smile.

"Basically." She turned to Goodwin and looked up at him - he towered over her but she pushed all her insecurities to the back of her mind, she would not be intimidated, not right now at least. "Mr. Goodwin," she began formally, "due to the current situation and the oncoming war with the Dark Signers is it possible that, for now, we can consider ourselves allies?"

Goodwin inclined his head in, accepting her offer. Inwardly, Destiny breathed a sigh of relief. She had had no back-up plan should he have refused.

"Soon my father will ask for transport to the Satellite Sector," she informed, "I wish to go there too."

"Very well," Goodwin replied. "Do you need anything else?"

Destiny looked to the others and they stared back at her in disbelief that she'd made a pact with Goodwin. She turned back to the director of New Domino City.

"No."

Goodwin gestured to the lift. "Then you may leave."

"Thank you," Destiny told him before ushering the gang to the lift and pressing for the elevator. It came immediately and all six got inside. As the doors closed, Lazar turned to his superior.

"You let her go?" he asked.

"Yes," Goodwin replied simply, "I will now see how she fares working with the Signers against the Dark Signers."

"So this is test?"

Goodwin did not answer Lazar's question but continued to talk. "Rest assured, Lazar, I am not finished with the Crimson Vessel yet."

* * *

"Destiny, what the hell are you doing making a deal with Goodwin?"

"You're way out of your depth, Tattoo Girl."

"You're such an idiot sometimes! He's using you!"

"I know," Destiny said loudly, effectively cutting them all off. "But this is the only way. We need to stop the Dark Signers and we need Goodwin's help to do that."

"But you're the Crimson Vessel," Vanessa protested.

"You saw me earlier," Destiny interrupted, "I was useless. I can't control my powers. At the moment I'm relying completely on the Signers to do anything."

"That's true," Jake acknowledged and Destiny shot him the dirtiest look she could manage. He ignored her.

"Look guys," Mark said, "Destiny's right. There's no way we can handle the Dark Signers; we need the Signers and, as much as I hate it, we need Goodwin. Let's just focus on what we're doing now. We're gonna head back to Logan's place and we're gonna sort everything out."

_Thank you, Mark, _the dark-haired duelist thought, _someone with sense!_

The elevator doors slid open with a ping and the group stepped out into one of the numerous Kaiba Dome corridors. Destiny braced herself: _now to get out of here without being caught in a stampede of reporters._

Even from this distance, the buzz of voices and sound of clicking cameras did not escape her ears. This was going to be a challenge.

* * *

**Echo: Well, that's all for now.**

**Goldfish: And if this goes here...**

**Echo: What are doing?**

**Goldfish: NOTHING! Er, nothing at all.**

**Echo: You sure about that?**

**Goldfish: Absolutely.**

**Echo: *worried* Well, whatever you say. Remember to review.**

**Goldfish: Yes, do that!**


	25. The Beginning of the End

**Echo: *appears tied up in a chair with goldfish bowl on lap, staring fearfully at angry readers* Now let me explain before anyone tries *knife goes flying past and is embedded in wood next to ear* ... to kill me... *another knife narrowly misses head* Please!**

**Goldfish: Oh, you're in for it this time.**

**Echo: Not helping, Goldfish! Anyway, I've been very busy lately though - I know, I know - four months is a ridiculous time not to update. I'm sorry! *enter another knife* But I have a lot on my mind right now, what with school and all, and, if I'm honest, I kind of lost interest in the fandom for a while but a couple of days ago I re-read both this story and _A Rose in the Stars _and I re-watched a few of my favourite episodes and I can say that I'm officially back! I still can't promise any _regular _updates until May when my exams are over but I promise to do what I can and I hope, for now, that that's enough. I swear, though, that I will finish this story - have no fear!**

**Goldfish: I always have fear whenever you're on the case.**

**Echo: You don't exactly inspire confidence, you know that?**

**Goldfish: I know. I just like to blow things up and guess what I've been working on during your break!**

**Echo: ... No. No. Please, God, NO!**

**Goldfish: YES! MWAHAHA! MY TOP SECRET, INFALLIBLE PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION!**

**Echo: I can't do this anymore. Please, Goldfish, just do the disclaimer.**

***Goldfish has disappeared back into miniture castle***

**Echo: Goldfish?**

***Small black goldfish emerges from castle***

**Ninja Goldfish: EchoGirl319 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Logan.**

**Echo: Wait a second, where the hell did you come from?**

***Ninja suddenly vanishes***

**Echo: ... I'm confused.**

* * *

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 24**

**~ The Beginning of the End ~**

Jake pushed forcefully through the crowd, clearing a pathway for the rest of the group behind him. He could feel Destiny and Vanessa pressed against his back, and Logan, Chris and Mark pressed against theirs, in an attempt to stay close to him and not get lost in the crowd. Suddenly someone barged forcefully into Chris, who in turn stumbled into to Destiny who, in an attempt to keep her balance, steadied herself against Jake and accidently pushed him forwards causing him to knock unexpectedly into a small young woman holding a camera in front of her face.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms and dropping the apparatus. Reflexively Jake reached and grabbed her arms, steadying her before she too hit the floor. The moment he got a good look at her, the blonde boy's eyes widened in surprise.

She was an awkward-looking girl dressed in a blue and white stripy sweater with faded blue jeans and beige sleeveless fleece. She had thick dark hair that went past her shoulders with straight-cut bangs and wore thick, round glasses than covered almost an entire third of her face. Jake stiffened.

"I, uh," the woman stuttered, wincing at the tight grip he had on his arms. His hold loosened immediately but he still didn't quite let go. She peered at him through those thick glasses of hers; trying to get a good look at him though she could barely make out his features due to the hood that obstructed his face. He looked vaguely familiar. "H-have I seen you before?"

At once he let go of her and stepped back, bumping into the short redhead behind him.

"No," he said firmly but the young reporter wasn't listening anymore.

"My camera!" she exclaimed, diving to the floor and saving her beloved photographic device before anyone could step on it. She got up, clutching the camera to her chest and looked around for a moment to see if the boy that had run into her was still there but he had already vanished, merging into the crowds. She shrugged her shoulders and lifted her camera to her face again just as a pretty, buxom blonde woman barged into her and this time there was no one there to catch her. Carly Carmine growled as she picked herself up before stalking over to her rival, Angela Rains.

* * *

"So who was that?" Logan asked as soon as the gang were out of the overcrowded arena. Immediately she took the lead, flicking her blue-black hair behind her and arching her stiff back, ready to take the others back to the abandoned building in the alley. Boy was she glad to be out of the Kaiba Dome; the place was darn packed full of reporters and eager fans that it was impossible to breathe in there. Yet, she couldn't help but feel curious about that woman Jake had bumped into that had caused him to freeze so.

"Jake's mum," either Chris or Mark replied from behind her once they were a fair distance away from the stadium. Almost immediately Logan spun around to stare at the tall, hooded boy.

"Your mother? _She _was your _mother?" _It was difficult to comprehend; the two seemed so different. From the short glimpse she had gotten, the young woman had given her a vibe of clumsiness, awkwardness and humility, nothing at all like the arrogant, thick-headed boy she had gotten to know over the past few days.

"Yup," Vanessa replied for her friend, "she's our Auntie Carly."

"She looks nothing like him!" Logan protested. She didn't like the idea that someone who seemed as nice as this 'Carly', as she was called, could give birth to such an egotistical jerk.

Destiny smirked, digging her hands into her pockets. The Crimson Vessel glanced at her hooded companion. "We're convinced Uncle Jack cloned himself."

"I can tell why," Logan muttered, rolling her eyes and making as if to turn around again. Then she caught sight of Jake's expression. Though she couldn't make out much of his face beneath that hood he was wearing, she could see that his mouth was drawn in a tight line and his jaw was tensed. Something was clearly bothering him. Destiny and the others seemed to notice this too.

"Jake," the sapphire-eyed girl asked, nudging him lightly with her shoulder, "what's wrong."

"Nothing," he replied grimly, "I'll tell you later. Let's just get back to that dump Logan lives in."

He glanced at the psychic duellist and she scowled at him, despite the fact that his words were true. She didn't enjoy jokes being made at her expense. With one last pointed glare aimed at the Atlas boy she turned around and led the way back to the decaying building that served as her current residence.

The six youths entered the rubbish-filled alleyway and headed towards the rusty fire escape that would take them up to the fourth floor windows, which were also the nearest entrances. They got to the second floor where the stairway came to a sudden halt and stared up at the two metre gap between the second and third floors. Logan sighed and raised her left arm, to which a duel disk was attached. Destiny also had a duel disk – one that she had apparently stolen from some Arcadia goon before the match between her parents – which she had shoved up past her elbow since it was too big and kept slipping off her forearm. It looked ridiculous wedged up there but no one had commented as of yet. Silently Logan removed the top card from her deck and glanced briefly at it before throwing it down on her duel disk.

"Whoa," Mark exclaimed as her monster materialised, "what duel monster's that? I've never seen it before."

"It's amazing," Vanessa agreed and Logan felt a twinge of pride.

"It's called Twin-Headed Fire Dragon," she informed them, reaching out and brushing her hand against one of the dragon's two snouts before moving and climbing onto its long neck. "Come on, he'll take us up."

Jake, Chris, Mark and Vanessa looked doubtful but Destiny stepped forward and looped a leg around the dragon's other neck. Of course, Destiny was also a psychic duellist so Logan wasn't really surprised that she should be the first one to take up the challenge.

"How many of us can it hold?" she asked. Logan glanced at the thick, muscular neck of her monster then at the four youths.

"All of us."

After a moment's uncertainty, the other four reluctantly joined the two psychic duellist on Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's neck. Mark and Chris sat behind Logan whilst Vanessa and Jake sat behind Destiny, so that the weight on each appendage would be approximately equal. Twin-Headed Fire Dragon only had to beat its wings once and they were level with the fourth floor. Logan, already very experienced and proficient with this form of transport, easily leapt of the dragon's neck and onto the fire escape. The time travellers, however, had only done this twice before and so were simply thrown off by Twin-Headed Fire Dragon before the duel monster was safely returned to Logan's deck. Smirking at the sight of the five young duellists lying in an unseemly heap, Logan moved towards the nearest window and, with some effort, pushed it open.

She looked over her shoulder at the time travellers who were just beginning to stand up after their rough landing. "You comin' or what?" she asked and slipped through the window. She landed neatly crouched on all fours before straightening up and wiping her now dirty hands on her jeans, inwardly cursing the filthy state of the room and, in particular, the carpet. Moments later Chris slipped surprisingly gracefully through the window followed by Vanessa, then Destiny, then his twin, then Jake.

"So," the tall blond began, slamming the window shut behind them, "tell us, Destiny, why the hell did you make a deal with Goodwin? You know that he can't be trusted."

"I already told you," Destiny replied, "the Dark Signers."

"We can take them without his help," Jake insisted.

"No we can't," Destiny voice was firm. She turned to all of them and announced: "as much as I hate it, and trust me, I do hate it, we have no choice but to play along with Goodwin's game. For now."

Logan rolled with her eyes. So Destiny thought she could play Goodwin's games with her own rules? Maybe she was a fool after all. Didn't she realise there was no way to win against him? After all, he controlled all the pieces.

"I don't like this," was all Jake said.

"For once," Chris said, pointing at Jake, "I agree with the big guy."

A fist suddenly collided with the top of his silver-haired head.

"Ow!" the boy whined, glaring at the blond, "I said big – that doesn't mean fat!"

Jake simply raised an eyebrow.

"Look guys," Destiny called, once again gathering their attention, "I don't like it either but this is what we have to do. The Dark Signers are going to be unlike anything we've ever seen before. We _cannot _face them alone: we need the Signers and we need Goodwin and when the final showdown comes and Goodwin shows his real colours, we _will _defeat him." She looked up then, her jewel-coloured eyes sparkling with such determination and resolve that even Logan felt herself being inspired by the girl's words. "Only then will we be able to go home."

"Here, here!" Vanessa cheered with grin, lightening the mood significantly. Destiny beamed at her orange-haired friend. Jake, however, looked suddenly glum, much like he had upon exiting the Kaiba Dome.

"Jake?" Mark asked, prodding him in the bicep, "what's up, mate?"

"Yeah, Jakey," Chris echoed his twin, "what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that!" the younger boy hissed suddenly, his eyes blazing with a cold, violet fire. Chris smirked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, only Mummy can call you–" he broke off suddenly, his pale blue eyes widening in realisation and… shame? Logan was taken aback, was Chris actually ashamed of a joke he had just made.

"Oh… I'm sorry, mate," he said quietly, "I totally forgot that your mum…"

"It doesn't matter," Jake interrupted him but his voice was gentler this time. The entire group had moved closer to him, Logan included though she was mainly just confused. Atlas Jr. had feelings?

"What are you talking about?" she asked loudly, effectively ruining the group's quiet, dour moment.

"Jake's mum becomes a Dark Signer," Mark explained softly, "and so does my father."

Beside Chris gulped inaudibly. Logan, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. She didn't know anything about Dark Signers, except that they were bad, and now Jake's mum and Chris and Mark's dad were both one? That clumsy, awkward girl she'd seen earlier…? Logan shook her head, not at all enjoying the strange emotions rising within her. Instead she focused on the gang; she had never seen them this run down before and she was struck with the insane urge to make them feel better. She pushed it away. Instead it was Destiny that spoke next.

"There's nothing we can do for them," the dual-haired girl told the others, "we have no choice but to let fate run its course. What we do need to do is keep an eye on the Signers."

"We need to split up," Mark repeated the words he had spoken in the director's box when they had met with Goodwin, "that's the only way."

At this suggestion Vanessa's eyes widened fearfully. "But we're strongest together! Separated the Dark Signers can easily take us down one by one."

"Not really," Jake reluctantly defended Mark's plan: he was still against the entire idea of working with Goodwin. "We're not their main targets after all. They're after the Signers."

Chris nodded. "That's true."

"Then Queenie's identity needs to stay secret," Vanessa folded her arms across her chest and looked directly at Destiny, "if they find out you're the Vessel…"

"I know. We can't tell anyone. It's bad enough that Goodwin knows," Destiny's face was completely blank, though Logan could see the faint glint in her eyes that betrayed her worry. She remembered that red beast that had appeared during the title match, remembered the sheer raw power that had radiated from it and shuddered. If she had access to that kind of power, Logan would be frightened too. If anyone discovered it…

Unexpectedly, Destiny smiled and Logan found the sudden change in expression almost disorientating.

"Right. Now we need to decide who's following who."

Once again Logan rolled her eyes, wondering how she'd gone from feared psychic duellist to amateur stalker in only a matter of days. It was ridiculous.

"I'm following dad," Jake informed them, crossing his arms and daring anyone to tell him otherwise. Destiny inclined her head.

"All right. I want to go to the Satellite and follow my dad. I'm going to need to meet with Goodwin about transport then I can go. Who wants to come with me?"

The heads of Vanessa, Chris and Mark all shot up and Destiny glanced apologetically at the redhead before saying: "Chris, you can come," she smirked, "I want to keep an eye on you anyway."

Both Vanessa and Mark looked disappointed but didn't complain.

"I'll go with Jake then," Vanessa announced before smiling at the older, much taller boy, "stalking Uncle Jack is bound to be fun. And we'll probably meet up with Violet! I sure hope she's okay."

Jake nodded once, that one gesture both serving to show his acceptance of Vanessa accompanying him and confirmation that reuniting with his little sister had been part of his intent all along. Mark smiled at Logan.

"Guess that leaves us then," he looked over at Destiny. "We'll be keeping an eye on Aunt Luna and Uncle Leo, right."

Destiny nodded. "See if you can look into anything about Arcadia as well. Man, you guys are so lucky that you get to stay in Tops."

"Luna and Leo have a swimming pool," Mark informed her. "And great food. More than I can say for the stuff Destiny and Chris'll get in Satellite and considering Jack's cooking…" he snickered, "well, let's just say you don't wanna know."

Logan merely arched an eyebrow. Destiny stretched and walked towards the window. Night was already beginning to fall. She turned to the others.

"We should get some sleep. The Fortune Cup is over – tomorrow's where our adventure really begins."

* * *

**Echo: Well, that's that chapter, it's more just introducing you to the second half of the story rather than moving the plot around but it's still quite important. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update when I can. Please review.**


	26. Midnight Escapades

**Through the Cosmos**

**Chapter 25**

**~ Midnight Escapades ~**

It was late, too late for any normal person to even consider taking a walk in the alleys of New Domino City but, then again, Logan Baker not a normal person. She blended into the shadows, wrapped in a long ragged black cloak, as she scurried through the unlit passageways. The moon offered her no assistance, it hid selfishly behind the heavy clouds above, but the Ember Shadow did not need the moon to find her way in the dark. The dark was her friend.

She shot a brief glance over her shoulder, her pale eyes seeking the abandoned tenements from where she had come. Everything was silent; the others were still asleep. Good. She didn't want them following her.

Quiet as a prowling cat she continued forwards, letting her feet guide her while her mind contemplated her situation. Everything that had happened over the past few days… It was insane and the impact it had on her was insane as well. Logan believed that she had known everything about herself: she was cold and mean, ruthless and stubborn with a tongue so sharp one could call it a knife; "a right nasty piece of work", Sayer had called her once and he hadn't been wrong. The world hated her and she hated the world. She didn't need anyone, that's what she told herself.

Too bad those words didn't sound half as convincing anymore. Not since those five time travellers appeared in her house and waltzed into her life. With a cry of frustration Logan threw back her hood and kicked the pavement: what had these people done to her?

_Ripped the blindfold off your eyes, that's what, _an annoying voice sounded in the back of her mind but she pushed it away. It was at this point that she noticed where her feet had taken her. She was no longer in the desolate, dirty back alleys but in a clean, friendly looking residential area. Expensive cars were parked in driveways and little potted flowers rested on windowsills. Frowning, the dark-haired girl looked around, feeling a twinge of recognition in her chest. There was something familiar about this place.

Suddenly it dawned on her and an audible gasp escaped her throat. This house in front of her – this nice house with the red car in the driveway and the pansies in the window and the dreadful lilac finger paintings on the door – this was the place she had once called home. Her knees trembled beneath her as Logan fought to stay upright. This place… this place… she hadn't been back here in years. Why on earth was she here now? What the hell had she been _thinking?_ Across the road a dog barked and that was enough to spur her back to reality. Immediately she darted round to the side of the house and leaned back against the wall, breathing deeply and praying to every deity above that no one inside the house wake up. The deities above, however, did not feel like appeasing her today.

The light from the window nearest her, which happened to be slightly open, turned on. Logan held her breath, remaining completely still with her back pressed against the wall but after a few minutes she gave in to temptation and slowly inched towards the window before cautiously peering inside. A little girl with dark blue hair sat a small desk, rummaging through what looked like a shoebox. The room itself also looked painfully familiar and it only took Logan a few seconds to realise that this was her room, or at least it had been once. It seemed to belong to this other girl now.

_The replacement, _she thought bitterly.

"Cammie!" a woman's voice sounded as the door opened. Logan instantly pulled away from the window, a lump rising in her throat as she recognised the voice that had sung her to sleep when she was little. The cloaked girl's sunk painfully into her lower lip as she tried to suppress a gasp. There were rhinos in her stomach and her heart was doing backflips in her chest. She wasn't ready for this. She wanted leave but at the same time she wanted to stay, to hear that voice that had been lost to her for so long that she had forgotten what it sounded like.

"Cammie, why on earth are you still up?" Mrs. Baker's concerned voice drifted out the window. "Go back to bed."

"But, Mum…"

"Do you have any idea how late it is? Please, Cammie, go back to bed."

"Mummy…"

"Cammie, I won't say it again," there was a warning in her tone this time Logan could hear the sound of small light feet crossing the room, followed by larger, heavier ones, then the creaking of a bed.

"Night, Mummy."

"Goodnight, Cammie."

There was the soft smacking sound of lips meeting a forehead then the lights went out and the door clicked shut. Logan was completely still for several long moments, desperately trying to purge the feeling of unbearable emptiness that had risen within her. Then, with an inaudible sigh, she let her head fall back against the cool stone. A little too hard.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, clutching the back of her skull, the pained shout escaping involuntarily. At once there was a voice at the window.

"Who's there?" the young girl – Cammie – called out into the darkness just as Logan ducked out of view. "Hello? Is somebody there?"

Logan gritted her teeth, her lips pressed firmly together in an attempt to ignore the throbbing pain at the base of her scalp. All was still for a while and Logan fervently hoped that the girl had gone back to bed but then her sweet young voice asked hesitantly: "_Onee-chan? _Is that you?"

Logan's mind went blank and she did the only thing she could think of.

She fled.

* * *

Logan didn't know how long she kept running. All she knew was that she had to get away from that place, away from the remnants of a destroyed life and that little girl – the sister she never wanted – that knew who she was so, without a second glance she sprinted down alleyways, taking random turns, until she burst out into the open street.

Looming before her was a large, multi-storey car park and if that purple light emanating from the tall dark building was indicative of anything, it was that something interesting and potentially dangerous was going on inside. It was just what Logan needed to take her mind off what she'd just experienced. Ignoring the growing ache in her muscles, from her previous marathon, she raced forwards into the building and up the steps until she came across the source of the mysterious light.

A duel was taking place in front of her and the two opponents were surrounded by a circle of violet energy. Curious, she reached out, seeing if she could step through the light and get a better look at what was going on but it was like impossible barrier that wouldn't give way no matter how hard she tried. Eventually she gave up and settled for squinting through the shield to see if she could recognise the duellists. The man furthest away from her was tall and was wrapped; much like herself, she thought distastefully, in a long black cloak that she knew she pulled off much better than he did. He was a menacing, foreboding looking fellow and there was a strange purple glow, the same kind of glow as the one that surrounded the duel, emanated from his right arm. The duellist nearest her looked impossibly familiar; where had she seen him before? It struck her like lightning – of course! This was the same man who had won the Fortune Cup the other day, Destiny's father! Yusei, was it?

Suddenly the man called out an attack and Yusei went flying, his back hitting the stone floor with a painfully audibly thump. From her spot a small distance away, Logan could just make out an agonised moan. Her eyes widened at the sight. Was this a psychic duel? Surely not; no duel she had ever participated in had been like this – what with the fancy light show and all. She caught sight of the red light coming from Yusei's gloved forearm.

_This must be a Signer thing, _she deduced, _does that mean that that guy over there's one of those Dark Signers Destiny and the guys were talking about?_

Wishing she could hear what the duellists were saying, Logan edged forward slightly only to catch something else unexpected out of the corner of her eye. A young, dark-haired woman was also watching the duel a little ways off, a camera pressed against her face.

_Is she crazy? _Was all Logan could think. Didn't she know she could get hurt?

"Hey, lady!" she yelled, jogging over, "have you no sense of self-preservation or what?"

"Huh?" Taken by surprise, the woman turned so suddenly that she slipped and fell promptly on her backside, nearly dropping her camera in the process. "Ow."

The woman peered up at her, her camera held tightly in one hand and her large, round glasses sitting askew on her face. She reached up to fix them and then proceeded to get up. Logan fought a groan of frustration. Now Atlas Jr.'s mother was here too? This night couldn't get any worse.

"Who are you?" Carly asked, thoroughly confused at the strange girl's sudden appearance.

Logan sighed. "Never mind."

She wasn't going to have a go at the gangs' parents even if they were crazy and suicidal. Oh well, she supposed, they had to have gotten it from somewhere. Here was Destiny's father duelling against a creepy dude in cloak inside a freaky mystic energy shield that he could possibly die in because the hits he was taking were physical and Jake's mother was recording the whole thing, completely oblivious to the fact that something could happen that could result in her death as well.

During her attention lapse it appeared the Yusei had somehow summoned the strength and willpower to defeat the creepy-guy-in-cloak-with-the-purple-glowy-arm. The shield vanished and Logan could only watch as Yusei rushed forward and grabbed his opponent (who, when the cloak came off, turned out to be a boy only a little bit older than her) shaking him and demanding answers about the fifth Signer and what had just happened. Carly had also rushed forward, exclaiming that she recognised the boy, claiming that his name was Grady.

Grady. A bit anti-climactic if Logan was being honest. She preferred creepy-guy-in-a-cloak-with-the-purple-glowy-arm but, hey, what did it have to do with her? She continued to watch the scene in front of her until Carly turned and pointed a finger in her direction.

"Who did you say you were again?"

"I didn't," she replied.

Yusei stepped forward, a frown on his face as if he were trying to recall where he'd seen her before. "Do you-"

Suddenly sirens began to wail outside. Sector Security.

"And that is my cue to go," she said before dashing away down the stairs she had come from. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that Carly and Grady had thrown their hands in the air in surrender but Yusei was nowhere in sight. She allowed herself a half-grin. At least she now knew where Destiny's sneaky streak had come from. Coming out of the car park she scuttled past the Sector Security vehicles. Security liked to play tough all right but, really, it was all too easy to sneak past them. Wrapping her cloak once more around her body to keep out the chill, Logan re-entered the alleys and smirked, glad to be back in familiar territory. The events from earlier were all but forgotten in the light of what she had just witnessed. Boy, would the others be interested in hearing about this.


End file.
